Broken Road
by Must Write Tart
Summary: AU/OOC... What happened when Stephanie met a man, fell in love, got pregnant, and then he was shipped off for a mission?  Read and find out!  Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

_I swore I wouldn't be one to start a second story before the first was finished; however, this would NOT leave me alone... so I hope you don't mind, but here is a new story. Don't forget to let me know what you think! This will be an AU/OOC story._

She sat on the floor running her fingers through his straight blond hair and watched as his mouth worked on his tiny thumb. He was eighteen months old, sleeping in a toddler bed in a room filled with animals; the monkey seemed to be his favorite. The walls of his room looked like the jungle; his mother and an honorary uncle helped paint his room before he was born. There were trees with monkeys in them as well as other animals lurking around.

As she looked on his dresser, she spotted the pictures that sat there every day for her son to see. One picture was of his daddy, dressed in his desert fatigues looking as handsome as ever. The other picture was of her holding him the day he was born. Her son; _their_ son, Adrian Michael was born while his daddy was away fighting in the war.

He wanted to be there for the birth of his first child, but he received papers three months before the baby was due. He hadn't wanted to leave, didn't want to leave her alone for the final trimester, but he didn't have a choice. He'd signed up for the army before they met and that was part of his life.

He made sure that his best friend would be there for her before he left. He hated that he was leaving her when she needed him, but he was at ease knowing that his friend, someone he trusted to have his back, was there to watch out for her and help her when she needed it. He wasn't sure when he'd be back, so his _brother_ agreed to go to the birthing classes and be her delivery coach.

Leaning over, she kissed her son's cheek, covered him up, turned off his bedside lamp, and pulled the door to. Walking down the hall, she grabbed her phone and called the number she'd committed to memory two years prior… a number she promised to call every night.

On the third ring, he answered, "Hey, Steph. Adrian in bed?"

Smiling as she grabbed a glass of wine, she replied, "Yeah, he's fast asleep. I think you wore him out today."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I like spending time with the little guy." She heard him take a breath and then say, "Maybe one day, you'll join us?"

Tucking her legs under her, she sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket off the back to cover her up. "I don't know. Maybe one day. Right now, I'm just thankful that he has you to play with and tell him stories of his daddy. You know him better than me and have so many more stories that you are able to tell."

"Steph, he'll be home soon. Trust me."

Wiping the tear away before it hit her chin, she whispered, "How? How do you know that? What happens if he comes home a changed man and wants nothing to do with me anymore? What if he doesn't want his son?"

He hated hearing the hurt in her voice and knew she was having a bad night. Making a quick decision he told her, "Steph, I'm on my way over and we'll talk. I'll be there in ten."

Knowing he'd already hung up, she was unable to protest. Standing up, she checked on Adrain on the way to her room to change. After she changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she padded her way back to the living room just in time to hear the knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled, "Come on in, Bobby."

_Well... should I continue or scrap it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank your for the wonderful reviews to my newest story. Also, thank you to everyone who added the story to your alerts. I appreciate it very much!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: He hated hearing the hurt in her voice and knew she was having a bad night. Making a quick decision he told her, "Steph, I'm on my way over and we'll talk. I'll be there in ten."<em>

_Knowing he'd already hung up, she was unable to protest. Standing up, she checked on Adrian on the way to her room to change. After she changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she padded her way back to the living room just in time to hear the knock at the door._

_Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled, "Come on in, Bobby."_

* * *

><p>Bobby stepped inside and pulled Stephanie to him. "Hey, Sweetheart. Are you doing okay?"<p>

Stephanie inhaled deeply and pulled back from Bobby. "I'm okay now. Thanks for coming over."

Bobby shut and locked the door behind him and followed Stephanie into the living room. Settling on the couch, Bobby looked at Stephanie and said, "Want to talk about it?"

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and fought the tears. "It's just so hard sometimes. I wish like hell he were here to see his son, to help me raise him, to love him, to love me."

"He'll be home, Steph. I just can't tell you when, but hopefully soon." Bobby knew he needed to get her thinking of something else; he knew she hated crying. "Hey, three years ago, did you think we'd be sitting here today?"

Stephanie laughed and looked at Bobby. "Oh HELL no. You scared the shit out of me when we met."

"Yeah," laughed Bobby. "I remember."

_Bobby, Lester, Ram, and Zip had just finished a grueling week of orientation at RangeMan. They had all been offered positions the same day and had gone through training and orientation together. Lester and Zip were Army, but looking for a place to settle down after their time was up._

_Lester and Bobby had grown up together and kept in touch while Les was active with the Army. When Les told Bobby he was looking for a place to settle down, Bobby told him about Ranger and his company. Les talked to Zip and they agreed to head to Trenton with Bobby and apply for positions._

_During the first week, Bobby, Zip, and Lester met Ram; an ex-marine who was looking to settle down in a quiet town as well. During the orientation, Ranger had decided that Zip and Ram would become partners as well as Bobby and Lester._

_In the mood to relax for a night, the guys hit Pino's for dinner. They were all talking about the option to move into the apartments at the office when Bobby looked up as the bells above the door chimed._

"_Damn, look at that," he whistled. There was a curly haired brunette wearing a tight short black dress and three-inch hells walking towards the counter._

_Zip looked up and smirked, "Hell yeah, I'd love to tap that tonight."_

"_Shit, you don't have a chance," laughed Lester. "If anyone is gonna tap that, it's me." He stood up and began his strut to the counter._

_Ram looked at the guys and said, "Ten bucks she kicks him to the curb before he even says his name."_

"_Naw, man. I know Les. He'll have her eating out of his hand," replied Bobby._

_Ram and Zip threw money on the table and Bobby added his as they watched Les approach the woman._

_Lester approached the stool next to the woman he was stalking. As he sat down, she looked at him and smiled. "Hey there, Beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?"_

_She looked him up and down before saying, "I don't know. Why are you dressed all in black? Are you planning on stalking someone?"_

"_Depends. Are you looking to be stalked?"_

_The woman held out her hand, "I'm Stephanie and you are?"_

"_Lester. Lester Santos." He kissed her knuckles, "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Les and Stephanie sat the counter talking for what seemed like hours when he remembered the guys he was there with. "I forgot, I'm here with some friends from work. Would you like to meet them?"_

"_Sure," she said as she hopped off the stool._

_Lester walked Stephanie over to the table and introduced her to the guys. "Stephanie, this is Bobby, Zip, and Ram. Guys, this is Stephanie."_

_Bobby stood up to shake her hand and saw her pale at the weapons strapped to him. "Nice to meet you, Stephanie."_

_Stephanie looked at the guys and felt a little scared near them. Zip noticed and stood up, "No need to be scared around us. We aren't going to hurt you." Stephanie looked at Zip and smiled._

"_Sorry, I just don't like guns and it scared me just a little to see them strapped to you guys," she supplied._

_Zip wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned in close, "I'll keep you safe."_

_Slipping out of his grasp, she smiled and looked at Ram. "What do you guys do for work?"_

_Bobby held a chair out of her and they all took a seat around the table. After talking for an hour or more, she became comfortable around the guys and found that they all had just moved to the Trenton area for a job._

_Looking at her watch, she realized she needed to get home. "I have to be at work early in the morning, so I should be going. It was nice to meet all of you."_

_Zip stood and offered to walk her out but she politely declined. "Will we get to see you again?" he asked._

_Looking at each of the guys, she nodded, "I'm sure we'll run into each other again."_

_The guys all watched her walk out of Pino's and get into her car._

"_Damn, that was one fine woman," spoke Zip._

"_Told you your ass wouldn't be tapping that," smirked Les._

"_Not tonight, but I bet sooner than you ever will," fired back Zip._

_Bobby slapped them both upside the head, "Stop, she's a nice woman. Neither of you schmucks will get the chance to tap that if you keep talking shit."_

_Ram looked out the window and back to the guys, "Exactly, because she's going to be mine."_

Bobby looked at Stephanie and smiled, "Man, that was some night. I still can't believe you picked him over me," he teased.

"Oh Bobby, you'll always be my second choice," she laughed.

"Gee, thanks."

Bobby looked at the clock and saw it was already three in the morning. Looking at Steph, he saw the bags under her eyes. "You, my dear, need to go to bed. I'm going to head home."

"No, you can crash on the couch. You look too tired to drive home." Stephanie stood up and walked towards the hall. "Let me get some blankets and a pillow for you."

Bobby stood up and followed her down the hall. When she reached up in the closet for the blankets, they fell out and on top of her. Bobby reached around her, caught them, and in the process, pulled her back against him. Feeling her tense up, Bobby moved his arms and let her move. "I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to overstep."

"You didn't, Bobby. I'm sorry for that. I know you'd never do anything that I didn't want." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "If you need anything, just let me know."

Bobby watched her go to her room and shut the door. On his way back to the living room, he stopped at Adrian's door and checked on him. Seeing him covered, thumb in the mouth, other arm wrapped around his teddy bear, he backed out and went to set his stuff up on the couch.

Bobby woke up some time later to the feeling of someone standing in front of him. Fighting the urge to reach for his gun, he peeked out and saw a little blond haired boy with a thumb in his mouth and a bear dangling from the other hand. Opening both eyes, he smiled at Adrian.

"Bebe sleep?" asked Adrian.

"Hey buddy. Yes, I stayed the night."

Adrian climbed up on Bobby's chest and laid his head down. "Mama?"

Bobby wrapped an arm around Adrian and held him so he wouldn't fall off. "Mama's in bed asleep. Let's let her sleep a little longer, okay?"

"Otay," replied a sleepy Adrian.

Bobby laid there with Adrian and could tell with the toddler had fallen back to sleep. He decided to close his eyes and rest some more until Adrian was ready to get up.

Bobby woke a few hours later to someone using his stomach as a trampoline. Looking through hooded eyes, Bobby saw Adrian sitting up and making his bear bounce on Bobby stomach.

"Hey there, Bear. No bouncing this early," teased Bobby.

"Bebe waked up," giggled Adrian.

"Yeah, are you ready to get up?" Adrian nodded. "Are you hungry?" Adrian jumped off the couch and stood near the edge.

"Eat, eat, eat," he chanted.

Bobby laughed at his enthusiasm, "What would the prince like for breakfast?"

"Mitey mouth takes," Adrian said as he ran for the kitchen.

Bobby laughed and chased after him. Helping Adrian up into the chair, Bobby looked in the cabinets. "You are lucky. Looks like your mommy has the stuff for Mickey Mouse Pancakes." Bobby looked around, "Do you want to help?"

Adrian shook his head. "No help, eat."

Bobby fixed the pancakes and made extra for Stephanie; he knew she'd be hungry when she woke up. As Adrian was finishing his second one, he looked up and smiled. "Mama, Bebe fixed takes."

Stephanie walked over to Adrian, ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his head. "I see that, baby. That was nice of Uncle Bobby, huh?" Stephanie looked at Bobby and smiled. "Thank you for getting up with him this morning."

Bobby looked at Adrian and laughed, "I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Stephanie looked at Bobb and waited for him to explain. "I woke up the first time to him standing at the couch staring at me. The second time was to Bear using me as a trampoline."

Stephanie laughed and tried to reprimand Adrian, but she couldn't find it inside herself to do.

Bobby got ready for to leave, "I need to head home and get ready for work. Do you work today?"

"I do. I need to get Adrian ready to go to Nana and Papa's for the day and then head to work myself." She hugged Bobby and kissed his cheek, "Thanks again for last night."

"Give me a call later… maybe we can all do dinner tonight," Bobby said hopefully. He went over and gave Adrian a kiss on the head, "See ya, slugger."

"Bye Bebe," Adrian replied with a mouth full of pancake.

Stephanie walked Bobby to the door and locked up after he left. Once they were ready to head out for the day, she loaded Adrian into her car and buckled him in. When she pulled in the drive, she saw the curtains and the front door open.

Adrian looked out the window and squealed, "Nana, Papa, Nana, Papa."

Laughing, Stephanie unbuckled him, set him on the ground, and watched him take off for the door. When she looked up, she saw Lincoln standing on the porch with his arms open for Adrian. Ester walked out the door and smiled at the boy.

"Good morning, Stephanie," Ester said as she kissed her cheek.

"Good morning. He's already had breakfast, but I think he might be ready for a nap earlier than usual today."

Lincoln looked at Stephanie and back to Adrian. "We can take care of that, can't we?"

Stephanie gave Adrian a hug and kiss and handed him back to Lincoln. "You be good for Nana and Papa, okay Little Man?"

"Otay, Mama," Adrian said as he looked around the yard. "Want twing," he said.

Lincoln handed the bear to Ester and took Adrian to the swing as they watched Stephanie pull from the drive and head to work. She didn't know what was wrong, but Stephanie had a feeling of dread wash over her as she made her way to the highway. The only thing she could think was to say a prayer for Adrian's father, "Please, Lord. Let him make it home soon. We need him."

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think so far? Any ideas which is the dad? Is it even one of the guys mentioned in this chapter? Leave me some love... or I'll hold one of the MM hostage!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

Lincoln handed the bear to Ester and took Adrian to the swing as they watched Stephanie pull from the drive and head to work. She didn't know what was wrong, but Stephanie had a feeling of dread wash over her as she made her way to the highway. The only thing she could think was to say a prayer for Adrian's father, "Please, Lord. Let him make it home soon. We need him."

* * *

><p>Pulling into the parking lot, Stephanie noticed the FBI and police vehicles surrounding her office building. Stepping out of her car, she began walking towards the door only to be stopped by a FBI employee. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. No one is allowed inside."<p>

"Why? What is going on? I work here and am about to be late," Stephanie told him.

"Not any longer," the man said as he moved to block her from entering the building.

Stephanie turned back towards the parking lot and saw her co-worker, Tamika, running to her.

"Steph, ohmigod, did you hear? What the hell are we going to do now? How could they do this?" she cried.

"Mika," Stephanie said, placing her hands on Mika's shoulders, "slow down. What the hell happened?"

"Ohmigod! The Delgado's along with the CEO are being arrested for embezzlement. We are shut down and everyone is without a job." Tamika threw her hands up in the air, "What the hell are we going to do? I have to be able to support my daughter. This place has been my life for over five years."

Stephanie saw the tears leak down Mika's face as she pulled her into a hug. Squeezing her tight, Stephanie tried to reassure Mika, "Hey, we'll find something. Don't worry."

"Where? I don't know anything other than sales," Mika said as the tears fell faster.

"Hey, listen. Let's get out of here for a little bit, go somewhere to calm down and think of what we need to do. Okay?"

Mika nodded and walked to the parking lot with Stephanie. Knowing that Mika was in no position to drive, Stephanie led them to her car. Once they were inside and buckled, Stephanie pulled out her phone and hit number three.

"Hey, Sweetheart. I'm not use to hearing from you this early." She could hear him typing away on his computer.

"Hey, Bobby. Listen, I need some help," she sighed.

"Everything okay with you and Adrian?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Adrian's fine. He's at Nana's and Papa's. Um, do you know anyone hiring for a sales positing or two?" she quietly asked him.

"Why? Who's looking?"

"Well," sighed Stephanie, "it looks like a co-worker of mine and myself."

"What happened?" asked Bobby as Steph heard some papers rustling around.

"Well, looks like the owners and CEO of Delgado's were arrested for embezzlement this morning and the FBI shut the place down."

"Holy fucking shit, are you serious?"

"Yeah," whispered Stephanie. She was on the verge of tears, but fought them off. She knew she had some money saved up that she'd be able to provide for her son for a few months, but she hated to dip into her savings.

"Listen, let me do some research and we'll hook up for lunch, how's that sound?"

"Sounds great. Mika and I are going to head to my place and work on some resumes and look in the paper. Give me a call later and we'll set up a lunch time."

"Sounds good. Drive safe," Bobby said and hung up.

Stephanie started the car and drove out of the lot when Mika spoke, "What about my car? I can't leave it here."

"We'll come back later this afternoon and grab it. You are not in the right frame of mind to drive." Stephanie looked at Tamika and smiled, "We'll go to my place, type up some resumes and look for a job."

Tamika looked out the window and sighed, "No one will hire me. I have no education, the only job I've ever had is at Delgado's and I can't work weekends or nights. No one is going to take a chance on me."

Stephanie looked worried, but told Tamika, "We will find you something. Someone out there will be lucky when they take a chance on you. I'll help you work on the resume so it will knock them dead." She saw Tamika roll her eyes. "Hey, how many positions did you hold at Delgado's? How far up the ladder did you climb from the first position?"

Tamika nodded, "I know. I went from mail lady working three hours a day to receptionist to head of sales. I just hope that's enough to get a job somewhere else. I need the money to support Malika. I can't lose her to her dad."

Stephanie nodded. She knew Tamika's story and knew that she lost Malika to Devon it would not end well for the four year old. Devon was into drugs and guns, but nothing had ever been proven by the police. Devon had no record and appeared to be the most upstanding citizen on the outside. However, Tamika had found his "base of operations" and when she questioned him about it he beat her up and threatened to take away their daughter if she ever said anything about it.

As long as Tamika let him do what he wanted, he stayed out of her life and didn't cause trouble. Malika had never really spent time with Devon and didn't know he was her father. Tamika made sure she did everything in her power to stay out of Devon's business and prayed that she'd be able to find a new job quickly.

Stephanie's own thoughts circled around her and Adrian. She knew she'd be able to find a new job soon and provide for her son. Her thoughts currently were would he end up like Malika; never knowing his father. She tried everything she could to make sure Adrian knew who his father was, what he did for a living, and why he wasn't around. He was a hero to her and she hoped her son would feel the same way.

When she pulled into her driveway, she noticed a black SUV parked at her curb. She'd only seen the vehicle a few times, but she knew it was Bobby's work truck. Stepping out of her car, she walked to the end of the drive and met Bobby as he hopped out of the passenger side.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said giving her a hug.

"What brings you buy? It's not lunch time yet," she asked as Tamika stepped from the passenger side of her car.

"Well, Ram and I were out for the job and decided to drop by and see if you were home. We have some coffee and donuts," smiled Bobby showing his dimples.

When he heard a door shut, he looked up the drive and his breath caught. "Who's that?" he whispered as he watched the five foot, six inch princess with black curly hair and skin the color of milk chocolate walk towards him.

Stephanie looked, smiled, and motioned for Tamika to join her. "Mika, this is one of my best friends, Bobby. Bobby, this is a co-worker and friend of mine, Tamika."

Tamika smiled and held her hand out, which Bobby took and brought to his lips. As he kissed her knuckles, Tamika blushed. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Tamika looked at Bobby and had to find a way to discreetly check for drool as she took in his six and half foot body. Muscles upon muscles, hair shaved so close to his head that it was more like peach fuzz, and his smell. Oh God, she couldn't get over his smell. She found herself not wanting him to let go of her hand, but instead pulling her to him. She wanted to feel his full lips on her, his huge hands kneeding her body.

Stephanie tried to hide her smile, but she knew both of her friends well enough to know that they'd be hounding her for information about the other later. Hearing another door slam shut, Stephanie jumped and turned around to see ram coming up the drive.

"Hi, Ram," she said as he came up and gave her a quick hug. She only got to see Ram a few time a month

"Hey, Steph. We didn't know you had company, so we only picked up three coffees." Handing her his cup, he said, "You take this one, I'll grab another when we head out."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Ram looked at Bobby and smirked. "There goes my day," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie.

"Shit, Steph. You see that look in his eyes?" She nodded. "He's going to be talking about her all day." Just as Ram was about to say something else, his phone beeped with a text. Looking at it, sighed, "Shit. Brown, we need to roll. Steph, sorry about the job. We'll be back at lunch time."

Bobby smiled at Tamika and kissed Steph's cheek. Looking back at Tamika, he asked, "Will you be here for lunch?" Tamika looked at Stephanie and then nodded. "Great, I'll you see then."

Bobby and Ram ran to the truck, hopped in, and peeled away from the curb. Mika looked at Steph and asked, "Who the fuck was that and what do they do?"

Stephanie smiled and led her to the house. "Those are two of my friends. As for what they do… you know, I've never really asked, but I know they are in the security business."

Unlocking the door and heading into the kitchen, Stephanie told Tamika to make herself at home while she booted up her computer. "Let's see what we can find online."

Three hours later, Stephanie stared at the pile of printed papers. They had divided the stack into three piles; one pile of jobs for Tamika, one pile of jobs for Stephanie, and a pile of jobs for the both of them.

Tamika stood up and stretched, "Man, I need a break from this." Looking around the living room, she saw the photos that were placed around. "So, tell me about Adrian's father. How'd you two meet, where's he at now, stuff like that."

Stephanie tossed the pile of papers down and picked up the frame from the end table. "Well, I went to get a sub at Pino's one night and when I walked in, I noticed a table of four really freaking hot guys. I tried to play it cool and went to the bar, sat down, and ordered my sub. When I went to look around, I noticed one of the guys from the group was sitting next to me."

"He asked if he could buy me a drink and I accused him of stalking me. We talked some and he asked if I wanted to meet his friends, so we went to the table. I sat down, was introduced to them and we talked some more. That night, I walked in for some food, and walked out with four new friends: Bobby, Ram, Lester, and Zip."

Tamika saw the look of love and heartache in Stephanie face. Reaching out to touch her arm, she looked at the picture Stephanie was holding, "This is Adrian's father, correct?"

Stephanie nodded and swiped at her tears. "Yeah, that's him. Adrian looks so much like him." Running her finger down the picture, she continued, "When I was six months, he was served papers from the Army… had to go defend our country. It's what he signed up for before we met and there was no way in Hell I could ask him not to go. This is his life, what he lives for. And as much I wish he were here for Adrian and me, I know he's doing his best to make sure we have a place to live and I love him for that."

Knowing she had to stop before the tears started to fall uncontrollably, Stephanie looked at Tamika and offered a sad smile.

"Well, I know he's not Bobby or Ram since I met them earlier. So, which is he… Lester or Zip?"

Stephanie looked at Tamika and back to the picture in her hand and tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could answer her friend.

_Leave some love... please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: Knowing she had to stop before the tears started to fall uncontrollably, Stephanie looked at Tamika and offered a sad smile.

"Well, I know he's not Bobby or Ram since I met them earlier. So, which is he… Lester or Zip?"

Stephanie looked at Tamika and back to the picture in her hand and tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could answer her friend.

* * *

><p>Stephanie looked at the picture she held in her hand, took a deep breath, and smiled. "This is Lester."<p>

Tamika looked at the picture and smiled, "How long were you two together when he left?"

Sitting the picture down, Stephanie settled on the couch and began her tale. "Lester and I had been dating for nine months when he was shipped out."

With a shocked expression, Tamika looked at Stephanie as she did the math in her head. "Wait, you said you were six months pregnant when he left…"

"Yeah, I was. I got pregnant three months into our relationship," she said as she watched Tamika's reaction.

"Hey girl, I ain't gonna judge you. Shit, you know my story, I ain't got no room to judge." Tamika looked at the picture and continued, "sides, I can see how much you two love each other."

Stephanie smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah. Hell, I remember the day I told him I was pregnant. I'd been feeling sick for a few days and nothing was helping, so I went to the doctor and found out what was wrong."

_Stephanie pulled into her driveway and sat there with her head leaning on her steering wheel. Her head was spinning and all she could think was, "he's gonna kill me." Finally unable to stay in her car any longer, she forced her legs to carry her to the house. She never noticed the black Ninja ZX-14R sitting in the drive way._

_Walking into the living room, she dropped down in the chair, closed her eyes, and threw her head back. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked herself._

"_Do about what, Beautiful?" she heard and jumped._

"_Les? Wh… what are you doing here?" _

"_I have the day off and thought I'd come see how you were feeling and maybe cook you some soup. When I got here, you were gone so I let myself in and started on lunch. I was hoping you'd be back soon," he said as he leaned down and kissed her._

"_So, you were saying you didn't know what you were going to do. What's the matter?" he asked._

"_Um, Les. We need to talk," she said as she fiddled with her fingers._

_Not liking the way she phrased the request, he sat down and felt a knot in his stomach begin to form. Looking at her, he could tell she was fighting with what to say. "Look, just say it."_

_With tears in her eyes, she looked at Lester and told him, "I'm pregnant." She sat there, waiting for the information to sink in and for him to say something. When ten minutes had passed, she couldn't take it any longer. "Les?"_

"_I… I have to go," he said as he walked out the door. She heard the engine roar to life and the tires squeal down the street._

_She sat there bawling her eyes out; she just lost the man she'd fallen deep in love with. She wanted to call him, make sure he was okay, make sure he knew she wouldn't force anything on him, but she was afraid he wouldn't take her calls._

_Feeling exhaustion take over, she stood up and walked to the couch. She was too tired to go upstairs, so crashing on the couch sounded better._

_A few hours later, she woke to the feel of fingers running through her hair. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Lester's beautiful emerald green eyes staring at her. Sitting up, she placed her hands in her lap and waited for him to talk._

_Sitting on the couch, Lester reached over to the table and handed Stephanie two white tulips. Accepting the flowers, Stephanie looked confused. "They represent me asking for forgiveness."_

_Stephanie jerked her head up and looked at him, "You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. I'm the one that does."_

"_Steph, listen to me. I'm sorry I left earlier. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. I just…" Lester ran his hand through his short spiked blond hair. "I just needed time to think about what you said."_

"_I know. I needed time, too. I just knew I had been sick, I went to the doctor to find out why I wasn't getting better and he told me I was pregnant."_

"_How?__I__mean,__I__know_how_,__but__how?__You__were__on__the__pill.__"_

"_I know. I asked the doctor. He looked through my chart and said that when I was sick seven weeks ago, and on the antibiotics, they countered my birth control pill and there ya have it."_

Tamika looked at Stephanie and smiled. "Yeah, I found out about the pill and antibiotics when my cousin got pregnant. She had the same thing happen to her." Reaching for a bottle of water, Tamika asked, "So, what happened next?"

"Les came into work the next day and stopped the morning meeting to tell everyone he was going to be a daddy," said Bobby surprising the girls.

Stephanie jumped up and hugged Bobby and Ram. "What are you two doing here?"

"We said we'd be back for lunch. We just happened to walk in when you were telling Tamika about the pregnancy. Man, I remember the day you guys heard the heartbeat for the first time," said Ram.

"Anyway," said Stephanie, "let's get down to business." She knew she couldn't continue talking about Lester without crying. She longed to feel his hands on her, his arms around her, his lips on hers. She missed him more and more every day and wished he'd walk through the door any minute. Her heart broke for Adrian; she wanted her son to grow up knowing his father, but she feared it was something that wasn't going to happen.

Sensing she was on the verge of tears, Bobby wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to the kitchen. Hugging her to him, he kissed the top of her head. "Hey, are you okay?"

Wiping her tears, she looked up at Bobby and smiled a sad smile. "I just miss him, Bebe. I want him home with me and Adrian. I don't want to wake up every morning wondering if today is the day I get the dreaded phone call. I'm tired… I'm so fucking tired…"

She broke into tears again, and this time instead of holding them back, she let them freely fall. Bobby took her in his arms and held her while she cried. He knew she still cried for his friend, but he thought she was getting better. He didn't know how to help her, but he knew where would be sleeping that night.

Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he tried to comfort her the best he could. When she finally slowed down her crying, she looked up and smiled at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that. Just talking to Mika about him brought up all the feelings again."

"I know, Sweetheart." Bobby kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment before turning towards the living room. "Let's go see about your resume. I think I might have something for you and Mika."

Stephanie and Bobby walked into the living room where Ram and Mika were going over her resume. Ram looked up and nodded to Steph. She smiled, nodded back, and took the seat next to him.

Two hours later, Stephanie and Tamika's resumes were ready to go. They had been fixed up so they looked professional. Bobby stood up and took the empty glasses to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, he decided to finally tell the girls his plan.

"Okay, here's the deal. Steph, you know that Ram, Zip, Les, and I work in the security business, right?" She nodded. "Well, let me explain a little more and you two ladies tell me if you're interested in a job with us."

Stephanie and Tamika sat and listed as Bobby explained about the security company, RangeMan, that the guys worked for. "We install, monitor, and maintain security for residential and business customers. We also have another side business that we deal with."

"Okay," replied Tamika, "What is it?"

Looking at Ram and then the girls, he said, "We are also Bond Enforcement Agents. We work for a bail bondsman and we bring in the high dollar skips."

"What, exactly, are you looking for, Bobby?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, we have a few positions open right now. We are looking for someone to run searches on our not only our potential customers, but also the skips we are going after. We need someone to help write up contracts for the potential customers and there are a few other jobs around the office that need to be filed."

Stephanie and Tamika looked at each other. "What would the hours be?" asked Tamika.

"Basically, you can set your schedule. If you want part-time or full-time, you pick. We are a twenty-four by seven company. We don't shut down. We have someone working around the clock. We also have apartments in the building in case you need a place to stay," provided Bobby.

"Oh, um, well, I have a place to live right now and besides, it wouldn't be just me," Tamika added.

"Oh," said Bobby. His face fell as he realized she must be in a relationship.

"I need a place for me and my daughter," Tamika said.

When Bobby heard she had a kid, his face lit up. "So, just you and your daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to make sure she has a room of her own, she has too much stuff and likes her privacy," laughed Tamika.

"Well, we do have two apartments that are two-bedroom. I think one of them might be opening up soon."

Tamika looked at Bobby and smiled, "I'll think about it. So far, the job sounds wonderful. What do I need to do?"

"Well, you'd need to come in and meet with the managers, interview, and see where it goes from there," chipped in Ram.

"Steph, what about you?" asked Bobby.

"Well, I need a job somewhere so I can support myself and Adrian. I'm not moving, though. This is Adrian's home. I don't want to uproot him."

"Not a problem. You don't have to live in the apartments, they are just there if you need them." Bobby looked at Stephanie, wondering about something. "Steph, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Stephanie stood and followed Bobby to the kitchen. When they sat at the table, Bobby took one of her hands in his and tried to find a way to ask what he wanted to know. "Steph, sweetheart, why do you keep saying you need to find a job to support you and Adrian?"

"Seriously? Bobby, if I don't make the house payments, the bank will forclose on my house. Adrian and I would be on the streets. I have some money saved up from my job, but I don't have a lot."

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What about Les' money? Have you not used that?"

Stephanie looked shocked, "Why would I use his money? That's his money; besides I don't even have access to it," she muttered.

"Steph, it is your money, too. He added you to his accounts before he left. Didn't he tell you?"

"He had me sign some papers, but I was too emotional to really read them. How? Why? Why did he add me to his bank accounts?"

"God, I could strangle him for not telling you this himself. Or I could strangle you for not listening to him." Bobby took a deep breath and banged his head on the table. "Steph, do you have a copy of all the papers he had you sign?" She nodded and stood to go retrieve them. When she came back, she sat the folder on the table for Bobby to go through.

"Okay, I'll explain each of these papers to you, but only once, so listen up, okay?" Stephanie nodded and waited for him to begin. "Okay, this paper added you to his checking and savings accounts, here are the account numbers and the balance as of the day he left. We'll need to update that soon."

"Here, this paper is his updated will. He added you and the baby to it." Pulling out another paper, he studied it and said, "This one adds you as his power of attorney. Anything that needs to be taken care of, you have control for that. You can make the decisions for him in his absence."

"Why? How could he do all this? Hell, Bobby, we only knew each other for nine months before he did this."

Bobby looked for it and when he found the final paper, he looked at her, showed her the paper, and answered, "This, this is the reason he could add you all of his accounts and shit."

Stephanie looked at the paper in Bobby's hand and then looked down at her own hand. She twirled the ring around the third finger of her left hand, "I still can't believe he talked me into marrying him the night before he left."

_well, what happens next?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just to clear up some confusion on the last chapter... Stephanie knew she was married to Lester, but she didn't realize all the paperwork he had her sign was adding her to his accounts and stuff like that. She never read the papers and she wasn't really paying attention when he explained things to her. Hope that helps!_

Stephanie walked up to the front door of the lobby. She'd heard of this place, but never been there. Opening the door, she was met with a giant who had a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. Stephanie stopped, looked at him, and smiled. "Hi," she said as she extended her hand, "I'm Stephanie and I'm here for an interview."

Hesitantly, he shook her hand, "I'm Cal. I'll let Tank know you're here. Please, have a seat," he said as he pointed to the chairs along the windows. After she sat, Cal picked up the phone and call Tank.

"Speak."

"Stephanie is here for her interview," advised Cal.

"Thanks," grumbled Tank as he hung up and headed downstairs.

When the elevator opened, Stephanie knew right away who the man was as he stepped off. "You must be Mr. Tank," she smiled and held her hand out.

"Just Tank, and you must be Ms. Plum," he replied as he shook her hand. Heading towards the conference room he said, "Right this way."

Shutting the conference door, Tank took a seat across from Stephanie. "Ms. Plum, please tell me a little about yourself."

Shifting uncomfortably, she replied, "It's Mrs. Santos."

Tank began writing and stopped mid letter. Looking up, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said my name is Stephanie Santos," she replied as she wrung her hands under the table.

"Santos, huh? We have a Santos that works for us. Any relation?"

Stephanie wasn't sure how much Lester had told everyone. They were married the night before he left, so she wasn't sure anyone other than Bobby, Ram and Zip knew about the marriage, let alone the pregnancy. "Um, yeah, we're related."

Tank studied Stephanie for a moment, trying to put the pieces together. Tank twirled his pencil around his fingers and finally smiled at Stephanie, "You're the one."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. But, you're the one he always talked about. The girl he fell head over heels for. When did you two get married?"

"I thought I was here for a job interview," she stated.

"Mrs. Santos, you"

"Please, call me Stephanie or Steph," she stated.

"Alright, Stephanie, we've looked over your resume, we've done the preliminary background check, everything checks out. If you want the job, it's yours."

"Without the interview? Why?" she questioned.

"Because we know a good thing when we see it."

"This has nothing to do with who I'm married to?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Tank replied, "You had the job before you told me your last name. Your resume says Plum, how would we have known?"

Stephanie glared at Tank, "Come on, seriously? If you really did a background check, you'd have seen that my last name changed the night before Lester left. You knew we were married, so seriously, am I getting the job because I'm married to one of your men?"

Tank looked down, surprised that he'd been caught. "Honestly, no. I'm the only one that saw you were married to Lester. I wasn't going to bring it up until you told me your name change. I figured if you wanted to keep Plum, then there was a reason for it."

"As for the job, I kept your resume and attached it to the background check I did under the name of Plum. I erased the Santos part of your check and handed the report to Ranger, the owner of the company and who has the final say on all employees."

"He looked at your qualifications and said to hire you. He has no idea who you are," Tank smiled, "and we can keep it that way if you want."

Stephanie relaxed a little. "Please, tell me what I'd be doing."

Tank talked and explained the position to her, told her she'd be in charge of the customer relations department and later, if she wanted, there were other things she'd be able to help with. After talking, he pulled out the contract for her to look over. After seeing the salary, the hours, and the benefits, Stephanie looked at Tank and asked, "Where do I sign?"

After signing the documents, Tank took Stephanie up to the fifth floor for processing. "Now, you will be required to spend three hours a week in the gun range and two a week in the gym. You will need to carry a gun at all times. We will give you a company issued phone that also has a tracking device in it. If you require a company vehicle, one will be available for you."

"You won't be doing anything outside the building for now, so you won't need a partner, but if the situation arises, you'll be paired with someone who will compliment you." Tank looked at Stephanie before they stepped off the elevator. "Any questions?"

Shaking her head, she followed Tank onto the fifth floor. There were scary looking men all around her. If she'd met any of these men on the streets, she was sure she'd piss her pants. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and picked her up off the floor, causing her to scream. Tank whipped around and glared at Bobby.

"BROWN!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare our newest employee?"

Bobby set Stephanie back down on her feet, spun her around, and hugged her tight to him. Before releasing her, he kissed her forehead and smiled. "You got the position?"

Laughing, she smiled back at him, "Yeah, I got it. Thank you for the help."

Tank looked at the exchange between the two and smirked "You two know each other?"

Wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulders, Bobby looked at Tank and nodded, "Yeah, I've known her as long as Ram, Les, and Zip. We all met her on the same night."

"Yeah, you all tried to pick me up that night," she laughed.

Bobby laughed and hugged her to him again, "Yeah, but we all know who won."

Tank looked at Stephanie and saw her expression change. "Okay, let her go. We need to get her processed and in the system."

"Can I join you and Adrian for dinner tonight?" Bobby asked her.

"Adrian won't be home tonight, but I'd like the company," was her reply.

Tank stood there and found himself wondering who Adrian was. He knew she just admitted to him she was married to Santos, so he hoped she was stepping out on him.

"See ya later, Steph," Bobby said as he kissed her cheek and watched her walk down the hall with Tank.

Stephanie could tell Tank had questions for her and she wondered how long until he asked. When they reached his office, he motioned for her to take a seat while he took his position behind his desk.

"Here are some forms for you to fill out. Insurance, direct deposit, stuff like that. I'll also need to get you a key fob. That will give you access to the entries and floors. We hardly ever go in or out of the lobby; we tend to use the garage access."

"Okay," Stephanie said as she took the papers and began filling them out.

"Do you need an apartment here?" Tank asked.

"No, I have my own home, but thank you."

Stephanie finished filling out the paperwork and handed it back to Tank. Tank skimmed to make sure it was all filled out. When he reached the insurance page, he was given his answer as to who Adrian was. His eyes stumbled on the date of birth and he looked up at Stephanie.

Knowing what he was looking at, Stephanie smirked, "All you had to do was ask who he was. I would have told you."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Man, I can't imagine what you're going through. Hell, I can't even imagine what Les is going through."

"It's hard, but I do what I have to do for our son. Bobby has been a big help as well."

Tank was about to ask about that relationship when there was a knock at his door. "Enter," he barked.

The door opened to reveal a man of Cuban descent. "Tank?"

"Ranger, come on in and meet Stephanie."

The man walked in the office, looked at Stephanie and smiled. "Hello, I'm Ranger."

Stephanie stood and offered her hand, "Stephanie. Nice to meet you."

"Ranger here is the boss and owner," Tank offered.

"Thank you for the opportunity to work here. I hope that you'll find I'm an asset to your company," Stephanie said as she smiled at Ranger.

Ranger, having no clue who she really was replied, "I'm sure you will be. Come see me when you are done here and we'll figure out which office will be best suited for your needs." Ranger looked at Tank and left the office.

Tank knew the look Ranger had in his eyes and he knew that he needed to let Ranger know who Stephanie was and whom she belonged to. "Are you planning on telling the guys you're married to Lester?"

Stephanie thought for a moment, "I don't see why not. I mean, three of them already know and they know of our son. I don't see a reason to hide it." Taking a deep breath, she continued on, "The only reason I didn't put Santos on my resume was because I didn't want the job just because of who I'm married to. I wanted the job because I earned it."

"I understand. I just feel it would be best to be upfront with everyone about your being married to Lester. However, know that some of them may be shocked at first. Lester was known as the playboy around here."

Nodding, Steph smiled, "I know. Trust me, I know. We've had many discussions. Even though we only knew each other nine months before we were married, I did find out a lot about him."

"I love him, Tank. Know that and know that I won't do anything to hurt him. Besides, I think I'm going to have a protector here," she smiled.

"Yeah, I think Bobby will beat anyone who looks at you in the wrong way," Tank laughed while he mentally added _including__boss__man_.

Tank walked Stephanie towards Ranger's office and told her that she was going to need to sit with Ranger to get her IDs and passwords set up as well as her e-mail account. Ranger would also be the one to show her the program's shed be using. Just as they rounded the corner, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Meka!" she said surprised to see her friend sitting with one of the guys.

Tameka jumped up and hugged Stephanie, "Girl, it is great to see you here. Please tell me you got a job here, please!" Stephanie nodded and Tameka hugged her tighter, "Thank God. I don't know what I'd have done with myself if I'd have been surrounded by all these fine specimen and had no one to share them with."

Stephanie laughed and whispered, "I know what you mean."

Tank looked at them and shook his head, "Is there anyone here you haven't met yet?"

Stephanie laughed and nodded, "Most everyone seriously. However, I've worked with Meka for a few years before the company was closed."

Tank nodded and had her follow him the rest of the way. Knocking on the door, he told her to have fun and he'd see her later after Ranger was finished with her. When she walked in the office, she wondered how many men worked there and how they would all take her being married to Lester when none of them knew of him giving up his playboy days.

Ranger looked up from his computer, smiled, and motioned for her to have a seat. "Welcome to RangeMan," he said. "Let's get started, shall we?"

_Review! Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the reviews and messages. They mean a lot to me. Here is the next chapter... _

Sitting in Ranger's office three weeks later, Stephanie was learning the ropes of the contracts for potential clients. Her chair was pulled up next to Ranger's as she watched him go over the contracts on the computer.

"Here is where they are stored. Everyone has access to them; however, usually only Tank or myself type and print them out. I'm looking for someone else to take over this part." Looking at Stephanie, he grinned, "Honestly, we hate this part of the job. I'm not sure which we hate more… the contracts or all the day to day paperwork."

Stephanie laughed and nodded, "I kind of figured that out the other day when I walked by Tank's office and he was mumbling something about stupid paperwork."

Ranger's phone rang just as he was about to point out something else, "Yo?"

"Boss, I'm looking for Stephanie, but she's not answering her phone. Do you know where she is?" asked Cal.

"In here," was Ranger's only reply.

"Sir, she's needed in the lobby."

Ranger hung up the phone and turned to Stephanie, "Seems you are needed in the lobby."

"Oh, I wonder why. Excuse me, I'll be right back," Stephanie said as she stood up.

Wanting to know what was so important in the lobby, Ranger pulled the feed up on his screen. He saw a woman and little boy standing off to the side. He wondered who they were, but when the elevator door opened, the little boy ran off towards Stephanie. He saw her scoop him up in her arms and walk over to the woman. He was tempted to turn on the sound, but knew he'd intruded enough and turned off the monitor.

….

Stephanie stepped off the elevator and was attacked by Adrian, "Mama, Mama," he cried.

Scooping him up in her arms, she walked over to Ester and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Ester had been crying and shook her head no, "Lincoln is on his way to the hospital. They think he had a heart attack. I couldn't remember where your parents lived and I didn't want Adrian to see Papa like that. I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do."

Stephanie hugged Ester to her, "Don't worry about it. I understand. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

Ester shook her head, "Layna is waiting outside to take me. She was over playing with Adrian when the call came in." Layna was Lester's younger sister and lived three blocks away from her parents.

"Please, call me later and let me know how Papa is. If you need anything, let me know," Stephanie said as she hugged Ester one last time.

"I will. Thank you, dear." Giving Adrian a hug goodbye, Ester told him, "You be a good boy for your mama, okay?"

"Otay, Nana," Adrian said as he struggled to get down.

They watched Ester walk out and get in Layna's car. Once the car took off, Stephanie looked at Adrian and smiled. "Want to see where Mommy works?"

"Yes!" he shouted.

Stephanie turned and looked at Cal with a smile. "Come here," she told Adrian. Walking over to the desk, she told Adrian, "This is Cal. I work with him. Cal, this is my son Adrian."

Cal looked at the boy and thought he looked familiar, but he wasn't sure how. "Hi there."

Adrian looked at Cal and whispered, "Mama, he dit into marters?"

Stephanie laughed and said, "No, sweetie. Cal didn't get into the markers, he has a tattoo."

"Otay," said Adrian and smiled.

Cal waved to Adrian as he answered the phone and Stephanie walked to the elevator. "Now, when we get upstairs, I need you to be quiet for a few okay? I need to talk to my boss and see about leaving for the day."

"Tay."

The elevator doors opened and Stephanie almost ran into Bobby as she was stepping off. "Bebe!" shouted Adrian.

Bobby looked up and smiled. "Hey, slugger. What are you doing here?" he asked as he took Adrian from Steph's arms.

"Papa sick," Adrian told him.

Bobby looked at Stephanie to confirm. "Ester said they think he had a heart attack. Layna was taking Ester to the hospital and they didn't remember where my parents lived, so they brought him here. I need to talk to Ranger about taking off for the day. God, I hope he doesn't get pissed."

"He won't. Do you want me to keep Adrian while you go talk to him?" Bobby asked.

"No, that's fine. I know you were heading out." Taking Adrian back from Bobby, she kissed his cheek and said, "Be careful."

Stephanie took Adrian's small hand and led him down the hall. Reaching Ranger's office, she took a deep breath and knocked. "Enter," came the gruff reply.

Stepping in the office, Stephanie took a deep breath, "Ranger?"

Ranger looked up from his computer and his eyes fell to the little boy standing in front of Stephanie. Standing up, he walked around the front of his desk and leaned against it. "Hello there," he said. "Who are you?"

Hiding behind Stephanie's leg, he shook his head. "This is my son Adrian," Stephanie told Ranger. Pulling him out from behind her, Stephanie picked him up and told him, "Say hello to Ranger."

Adrian peeked at Ranger and mumbled, "Hello."

"Um, Ranger. I hate to do this, but I need the rest of the day off. My sitter had an emergency and I have no one else to watch him."

Ranger was staring at Adrian, trying to figure out where he'd seen those eyes before and he missed what Stephanie had said. "I'm sorry?"

"I know this isn't how you run your business and I'm sorry, but I don't have anyone else to watch him at the moment. I'll try to set something up for tomorrow, but I need the rest of the day off."

Ranger listened as he stared more at Adrian. "No, go ahead. I understand. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Papa's heart mad," whispered Adrian.

"Oh, why's that?" asked Ranger softly.

"Nana said," he told him.

Stephanie sat Adrian on the chair and told Ranger, "Nana and Papa are his grandparents. They watch him for me during the day. Evidently, Lincoln had a heart attack and Ester didn't want to take Adrian to the hospital."

Ranger stood there for a moment wondering what the chances were. He knew a Lincoln and Ester, but what were the odds that they were one in the same? "His grandparents, this Lincoln and Ester, what are their last names?" he asked.

Stephanie knew she had nothing to be worried about, she'd gotten the job on her own and had hopefully proven herself capable of the position. "Santos," she answered.

Ranger hung his head and looked at Adrian one more time, "Lester," was all he said.

Adrian heard what he said and looked up, "You know my daddy?" he asked happily.

Ranger sat down next to him and nodded, "I do. Your daddy works here."

Stephanie knew that was the wrong thing to say as Adrian jumped up and ran out the door looking for his daddy. Stephanie took off after him, hollering, "Adrian. Adrian Michael Santos."

Some of the men jumped up when they heard Stephanie yelling. Stepping from the break room an arm shot out and grabbed the little boy as he ran as fast as he could. "Down, down, down," he yelled.

"Hey, buddy, don't make me tickle you," said the voice.

Adrian stopped struggling and turned to look in the face of Ram. "Ram ram," cried Adrian. "Daddy wort here."

"I know, buddy. But, he's not here right now," Ram said as he carried Adrian back to Stephanie. "Hey, Steph, loose something?" he joked.

"But, he thaid daddy wort here," Adrian said as he pointed to Ranger.

Ranger dropped his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I didn't mean to cause a problem." Looking at Adrian, he continued, "Adrian, your daddy does work here, but not right now. Right now, he's out defending our country and helping keep everyone safe. When he comes back and is ready to return to work, he'll work here."

Stephanie smiled at Ranger and took Adrian from Ram, "I think we best be going for now. I'll find a sitter for tomorrow and be back in the morning," she said as she headed for her cubicle.

After Stephanie and Adrian left, the guys all made their way to the break room where Ram was. "Did you know?" "Is it true?" "Is he married to her?" were all the questions being thrown around.

Ram finally held his hands up and whistled. "Yes, I knew who Stephanie was. Yes, it's true. Adrian is Les' son and yes, they are married. They were married the night before he shipped out. She was six months pregnant when he left and no, he's not seen his son yet."

Bobby walked in at the last comment and looked at the men. Finding Ram he said, "They know?" Ram nodded.

"She said her last name was Plum," said Binkie.

"She didn't want the job based on who she was married to. I told her she could use the Plum name until she felt secure enough in her job to use Santos," came the gruff voice of Tank.

Everyone turned around and stared, "You knew, too?" asked Ranger.

"I found out the day she was hired."

"She won't take special treatment, so whatever men are thinking, ya'll better stop now. She'll know."

They all turned their heads to the back of the break room surprised to see Tameka standing there on a chair. "She loves that man, don't get me wrong. But she wants to make it for herself. Don't pity her, don't treat her differently just cause now you know who she is and who she married. Just treat her like you've been doing and all will be fine."

Bobby smiled at Tameka, "She's right. She didn't even want me to let anyone know that I knew her, but I can't hide it. She's a fighter and even though she doesn't need to work, she refuses to sit home and drive herself nuts worrying about Les."

Ranger had heard enough, "Everyone back to work," he yelled.

….

Stephanie stopped by her parents' house on the way home. When she pulled up, she saw Grandma Mazur on the porch talking with an older gentleman. Looking in the back seat, she saw Adrian sucking his thumb and sleeping.

She stepped from her vehicle and closed the door gently. Standing on the sidewalk, she called, "Grandma."

Edna turned around and smiled, "Hey there, baby granddaughter. What brings you by" she asked as she walked down the steps.

"Is Mom here?"

"Sure, she's inside."

Stephanie looked at the car and back to the house, "Can you get her? Adrian is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up."

Edna walked back up on the porch and hollered for Helen. A few minutes later, Helen came out and saw Stephanie on the sidewalk. Smiling, she walked down and hugged her daughter. "What brings you by in the middle of the morning?"

"They think Lincoln had a heart attack and Ester is at the hospital with him. I need to know if you could possibly watch Adrian tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear. Just bring him by in the morning and we'll be fine. I can't wait." Helen kissed Stephanie's cheek and waved as she got back in the car. Once home, Stephanie carried Adrian in and placed him in bed. Heading back to the living room, Stephanie sat on the couch and her mind wandered back in time again.

"_Beautiful?" asked Lester._

"_Hmm?" she responded as she rolled to her side and stared at the naked man in bed with her._

"_You know I'm leaving tomorrow, right?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them off, "I know."_

_Placing his hand on her swollen abdomen he said, "Will you marry me?"_

_Sitting up, she pulled the sheet with her and covered up, "What?"_

"_Marry me? I know this isn't the romantic proposal, but I don't have time. Actually, I've been thinking about this for some time now, but I had wanted to do it right. I don't want to leave you at all, but I'll feel better knowing that if I have to leave you, at least I'll still be able to help you out."_

_Stephanie looked at Lester and smiled, "I'd love to marry you," she whispered._

_Flipping her on her back, Lester hovered over her, holding his weight on his forearms. "You have no idea how happy you just made me. I want to get married today, right now, please?"_

"_Les, we can't. There's a three day waiting period for the license," she sighed knowing that his dream couldn't come true._

"_I have ways around that. If we want to get married today, we can." Lester positioned himself at her opening and waited with baited breath as he asked, "Will you marry me today?"_

_When she said yes, he slowly slid inside and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of her surrounding him as he moved in and out. When he opened his eyes, he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as her legs wrapped around his hips, forcing him deeper. _

_When he lips latched on hers, he picked up the pace and soon found himself pounding harder and faster as her nails dug into his back. Soon, they both found the release they needed and he collapsed next to her. Leaning down, he kissed her belly and told his unborn child, "Your mommy agreed to marry me. So, when you're born, you'll have my last name. I love you, baby." With a quick kiss to her abdomen, he kissed his way back up to her lips and smiled. "I love you, Steph."_

"_I love you too, Les."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Just some more fluffy sutff in this chapter, but we'll get to more fun soon... just not really been happy with writing this chapter so I finally said hell with it and this is what you get... I know it isn't that great of a chapter... sorry!_

Stephanie and Adrian were sitting at the kitchen table coloring when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back, Little Man," Stephanie told Adrian as she ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"Tay, Mama," he giggled.

Stephanie opened the door and smiled at the sight of Ram and Bobby. Stepping aside, she laughed, "You two come in. What the heck did you get into?"

Ram stepped through the open door behind Bobby and tried to kiss Stephanie on the cheek, but she pulled back and said, "I don't think so, mister."

Bobby laughed and asked, "Do I still have some clothes in the spare room?"

"I'm sure you do," Stephanie replied, "are you looking for a shower?"

Ram and Bobby nodded and walked down the hall after taking their shoes off. Adrian ran from the kitchen, "Mama, who here?"

"It's Uncle Bobby and Ram, sweetie. They need a shower for some reason." Stephanie picked Adrian up and bounced him back to the kitchen. "Let's finish our coloring and then make lunch for your uncles, okay?" Adrian nodded and struggled to get out of his mother's embrace.

Stephanie started making turkey sandwiches for the guys and sat them on plates along with pickles, chips, dip, and carrots. She heard the showers shut off and knew they'd be out in a few minutes.

Pour two glasses of ice tea, she sat them on the table with the plates just as the guys walked in the kitchen. "Ram Ram," yelled Adrian as he jumped off his chair and ran to Ram's open arms.

"Hey, buddy. You ready for some tickles?" asked Ram as he began tickling Adrian's sides.

"No, no. Top, no tickle," Adrian giggled. Ram kissed his head, sat him back down, and watched him run to Bobby.

Walking up next to Stephanie, he hugged her to him, "Thanks for the use of the shower, Steph."

Stephanie looked at Ram and Bobby and smiled, "Well, you two look a lot better. Now, who's going to tell me what happened and why you came here for a shower instead of going back to RangeMan?"

Bobby and Ram looked at each other and groaned. Playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Ram lost and had to tell the story. "We were going after an FTA when he jumped out the window. We followed, not really paying attention to which side of the building we were on. Let's just say we weren't on the correct side and ended up in the dumpster full of trash."

Stephanie tried really hard not to laugh, but ended up busting up. "I'm sorry. Truly, I'm trying not to laugh here, but I just can't help it. No wonder you didn't go back to the office for a shower. Oh man, I knew I should have taken a picture before you two took a shower."

"Bebe, eat," Adrian told him.

Bobby and Ram looked at the table, "Did you do this for us, Steph?" asked Bobby.

"Of course. You two know I try to take care of you. Now, sit down and eat," she instructed as she took Adrian from Bobby. "You, my little man, are going to go take a nap. Tell your uncles good night."

"Night Bebe. Night Ram ram," Adrian said as he laid his head on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Night Adrian," they both said.

Stephanie tucked Adrian in bed with his bear and kissed his cheek. "Night sweetie."

"Mama?" asked Adrian. Steph sat back down on the floor and waited for him to talk. "I meet daddy toon?"

"Oh sweetie," whispered Stephanie, "I hope so." It broke her heart when her son asked for his daddy. She wished every day that Les were there to help her raise Adrian. She wished Les were there to do things with their son, with her, with his friends. She missed him and knew that their son was suffering not having his daddy in his life.

Stephanie sat with Adrian until he fell asleep. With one last kiss to his forehead, she stood up, and shuffled to the kitchen where Ram and Bobby were just finishing their lunch. Seeing the look on her face, Bobby stood up and opened his arms for her.

Walking into the warm embrace, she let her defenses down and sobbed on Bobby's shoulder. Ram headed to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Pouring some in a pan, he heated it up and took out the cocoa, marshmallows, and three mugs from the cabinet.

Bobby ushered Stephanie into the living room to find out what was wrong. It wasn't until Ram brought in three mugs of hot cocoa covered in marshmallows that Stephanie started to calm down. Seated between Ram and Bobby, she looked up and gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Bobby grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Fidgeting with her fingers, Stephanie took a deep breath and told them, "Adrian asked if he could meet his daddy soon and I lost it."

Ram reached for her other hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Steph. I wish there were something we could do to get him home now."

"I know. Me too." Staring at the coffee table, she asked, "Is one of those for me?"

Ram picked a mug up and handed it to her, "Yes, Ma'am. My ma always fixed hot cocoa with milk when one of us kids was having a bad night. Something about the milk, cocoa, and marshmallows made it all better."

Stephanie took a sip and sighed, "Wow, it's been so long since I have hot cocoa with milk instead of water."

The three sat on the couch talking until it was time for the guys to head back out to work. Ram cleaned up the dishes and Bobby checked on Adrian who was still sound asleep. "How long does he usually nap?" he asked Stephanie.

"For a few hours. His after lunch nap is the longest one he'll take, why?"

"I think his momma could use a nap as well. Why don't you go lie down and I'll lock up behind us, okay?"

Stephanie hugged Ram and Bobby and walked to her bedroom, she felt her body shutting down and needed a recharge.

Ram and Bobby left, locking the house behind them, and headed off to RangeMan.

….

When Stephanie arrived at work, the first thing she noticed was a new picture sitting on her desk. A picture she'd never seen before. Picking it up, she stared into the face of her husband, dressed in his RangeMan black uniform.

Ranger stepped up behind her, "Thought you might like a picture of him on your desk, now that we all know."

Stephanie turned to face him and saw a rare smile. "Thank you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I understand. You wanted to make a name for yourself, get the job on your own, not because of who you're married to," Ranger said looking at the picture. "That picture was taken shortly after I hired him."

"How long have you known him?" she asked as she sat the picture back on her desk.

Ranger took a seat and thought back, "I met Les about three years ago. I was home on leave and hit a club for some fun. Saw this cocky soldier getting hit on by the ladies, but he was turning them down left and right. I walked up and bought him a drink. I could tell he needed someone to talk to, someone who knew the language."

"We sat there for four hours just talking and drinking. He wanted to get out of the Army, but he'd signed a contract with Uncle Sam for four more years' service. How much do you know about his work with the government?"

Stephanie sat there and tried to think of what Les had told her in their nine months together. "I know he's been in the Army for six years now and that he does _special__requests_ as he put it."

Ranger nodded, "There are a few of us here that do _special__requests_."

Stephanie seemed shocked at that and wanted to ask who, but wasn't sure he'd answer, so she kept it to herself.

"Anyway, Les said he would be done in six months unless he was called on for his services. I was looking to start up my company and, after talking with him, knew he'd be great. So, I told him that when he was out, look me up and he'd have a job."

Stephanie sat there listening to Ranger and realized that he'd only known Les a few months longer than she had.

"That picture was taken the day he finished his orientation. The same day, I believe, that you met him," Ranger said as he watched her eyes focus on the picture again. Standing up, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you ever need anything, let me know."

….

Tameka dropped in the chair next to Stephanie's desk, "I have a date."

"What? With who?" asked Stephanie as she turned to face Tameka.

"With who? Who do you think? I have a date, tonight, with Bobby," Meka squealed.

"That's great!" said Stephanie. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Just asked if I wanted to go out tonight." Tameka looked at Stephanie and then her smile dropped, "Shit, I don't have a sitter for Malika." Smacking her forehead she groaned, "God, how could I be so stupid, I forgot about my daughter. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Meka, stop. I can watch her. She can stay the night with Adrian and me. He'll love the company. He misses his Lele."

Tameka looked up at Stephanie, "Are you sure? This is such short notice."

"It's fine. Bring her over after work, she can play with Adrian, we'll do grilled cheese, tomato soup with goldfish, and juice boxes. She'll be fine," smiled Stephanie.

Tameka leaned over and hugged Stephanie tight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much." Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Oh God, I have a date. What the hell am I going to wear?"

"Calm down, we'll go shopping on lunch, how's that?"

Tameka nodded, smiled, and walked back to her cubicle to get some work done while Stephanie returned to her work.

Once her searches were started, she took off to Ranger's office and knocked, "Enter," he commanded.

Walking in, she shut the door behind her and turned to face him, "I have the background done on Alejandro Gruz and I thought you'd want to see it right away."

Ranger stood and walked around his desk reaching for the file. "What did you find?"

"Have a look for yourself," she quietly said.

Ranger flipped through the file and sat on the corner of his desk, "Wow. How did you know to look for this?"

"Well, I started the search, but when I looked at the top page, something just didn't sit right with me, so I kept digging. I'm sorry if I overstepped, but…"

"No, no, you did the right thing. Thank you. You just saved us a lot of headache and embarrassment. If we had signed this contract, it could have been disastrous." Ranger looked over the rest of the file and nodded.

"You did good, babe," Ranger said as he sat the file down on his desk. Stephanie's breath hitched as she turned pink. Ranger noticed and quickly replayed what he'd said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Stephanie looked up at Ranger and smiled, "It's okay. Just don't make a habit of it," she smiled and left his office.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here you go... the next chapter of Broken Road. Who else has fallen in love with the cute little Adrian? _

Tameka was standing in Stephanie's bedroom looking in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless red Sangria satin dress with a ruched tank neckline and empire waist. "Are you sure I look okay?" she asked as she turned from side to side. The dress stopped about three inches above the knee

"Girl, if you don't stop asking me that, I'm going to kick your ass. You look hot! If I weren't married, and swung the other way, I'd be hittin' on you," smiled Stephanie.

Tameka looked at Stephanie and winked, "Yeah, too bad you're married. We could've given it a go," she shot back.

Malika and Adrian walked in the room, "Wow, Mommy, you look very beautiful," Malika said as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you, baby. Now, please promise me you'll be good for Miss Stephanie."

"I promise, mommy. Adrian and I are going to play games and have fun."

"Yeah, Lele and me habd fun," Adrian smiled as he pulled Malika to his room.

Stephanie played with Tameka's hair a little bit and decided it was fine. Turning her around, Stephanie though Tameka needed a necklace. Reaching into her jewelry box, she pulled out a gold and silver necklace with Sapphires and Diamonds. Placing it on Tameka's neck, she clasped it in the back and turned Tameka to face the mirror.

"Oh, Steph, it's beautiful," she said as she fingered it.

"I know. Lester gave it to me on our six-month dating anniversary. It doesn't get worn much, but I think it looks beautiful on you," she smiled.

"Steph, I can't wear this," Tameka said as she tried to take it off.

"No, you can and you will. Please, for me?"

"Okay. Thank you." Tameka leaned in and gave Stephanie a hug when they heard the doorbell.

"I dit it," they heard Adrian yell out. Stephanie knew he was too short to undo the lock, so she didn't worry too much, but headed out to the living room.

Opening the door with Adrian, Stephanie sucked in a breath when she saw Bobby standing there. "Hoooolllyyy sh…. " she stopped herself when she remembered Adrian was there. "Wow," was all she could say as she stepped aside for Bobby to enter.

Leaning down, he gave Steph a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Adrian's hair, "Hey, there slugger. Steph."

"Bebe loot dood," Adrian said.

"Yeah, baby. He _does_ look good," Stephanie repeated as she took in his six and half foot muscled frame wrapped in a pair of black Levi's that hugged his ass tightly and a red sweater with a quarter zip. He had the sleeves pushed up his forearms and the zipper was pulled down, giving a glimpse of his solid chest.

Feeling herself starting to drool, Stephanie smiled and turned to get Tameka. Stopping for a second, she turned back and around and marched up to Bobby. Pulling his face down to hers, she whispered, "You better treat her right. She's my best friend and if you hurt her, so help me I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

She saw the amusement in his eyes change to understanding and he nodded, "I promise, Steph. I'll treat her right." She kissed his cheek and smiled before heading to her bedroom.

"Okay, Meka. He's here and damn, he looks gooooood!" Stephanie giggled.

Tameka sat on the bed trying to finish getting her boots on. Once she had both of her boots on, she stood up and walked out to the living room. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast, she thought for sure they could hear it in the next state. Standing at the edge of the living room and hallway, she took in Bobby appearance and heard herself groan.

"WOW," she heard as Bobby's eyes landed on her. "You look amazing," he said as he slowly made his way to her.

"Thank you. You look pretty damn hot yourself," she muttered.

Stephanie stood back and watched Bobby trail a finger down Tameka's face as he reached her. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Looking in her eyes for a second, he decided they needed to get going or they weren't leaving. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Let me tell Malika goodnight," she said.

Malika and Adrian ran to the living room and stopped in front of the couch. "Malika, come here please." Walking over to her mother, the little girl looked at the large man standing in front of her. "Malika, this is my friend, Mr. Bobby. Bobby, this is my daughter, Malika."

Bobby kneeled down and smiled at the timid girl, "Hello,Malika. I like your name."

"Hi," she whispered.

Adrian came over and hugged Bobby, "Dis Bebe, my unca," he said proudly.

"That's right, slugger," he said as he kissed the top of Adrian's head. "Malika, is it okay if I take your mother out for dinner tonight?"

Malika looked at Bobby then her mother, and back to Bobby, "Okay." Tameka smiled at how Bobby asked her daughter for permission. He didn't seem to be scared off by the fact she had a daughter and she hoped Malika would like him.

Stephanie stepped in to take the kids and ushered the couple out the door. "Have fun you two. Don't worry about the kids, I've got them both."

She watched as Bobby held the door for Tameka and waited until she was buckled before shutting the door. Jogging to the other side, he slid himself in the seat and backed the truck out of the drive before taking off down the road.

"Well," Stephanie said turning to face the kids, "who's hungry?"

….

Bobby and Tameka ended up at a steak house for dinner. "You daughter is pretty little girl," Bobby said.

"Thank you. She's my life. I don't know what I'd do without her some days." Tameka looked around and decided it was time put it all on the table. "Tell me about you and your life."

"Well, I was born March seventeenth and I'm an only child. My parents died when I was eighteen and I've been on my own since. I got my job at RangeMan, but I still don't know how. I'm not ex-military or anything, just good at what I do. I don't like having criminals on the streets, so if I can help bring them, I do."

Tameka looked at Bobby and smiled. "How do you know Steph's husband?"

"Les and I grew up together. We're best friends. If he wasn't at my house, I was at his. We were inseparable as kids. We didn't get in trouble a lot, but when we did, it was the worst kind," Bobby laughed.

Taking a bite of his steak, he looked at Tameka, "Your turn."

"I got involved with someone I thought was a decent man, but it turns out he's what you call a criminal. Malika's father is a drug dealer and gun runner, but on the outside, he's the perfect citizen. No one would ever suspect him of a thing. If I try to turn him in, he'll take Malika and I'll never see her again. Right now, he stays away from us, she rarely sees him, and that's fine with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Tameka looked in Bobby's eyes and saw he was sincere. After dinner was done, the two headed out to a club for dancing. Neither had been dancing in ages, and both decided it was time.

….

Stephanie called the kids to the kitchen for dinner. She had tomato soup with goldfish and some grilled cheese sandwiches. The kids sat down and dove into their food. Once dinner was done, the kids helped clean up the kitchen and they decided they wanted to play a game.

Adrian ran to his room and came back with _Hungry, Hungry Hippos_. "Wets pway!" he squealed.

Stephanie and Malika sat down as Adrian pulled the game out, "Me wellow," he told them Malika and Stephanie took whatever color was put in front of them and they began playing. Adrian won the first two games, then Malika and finally Adrian again. "Me win, me win," Adrian chanted as he danced around the table.

"Yes, you won sweetie. Now, how about some dancing?" Stephanie suggested. Turning on the stereo, the three danced around the living room just having fun. No one was there to judge how they were dancing and that was the best type of fun to be had. After dancing through three straight songs, they all collapsed on the floor in one big pile and laughed.

Once they were all able to breathe normally again, Stephanie told them, "Okay, you two. Time for jammies and stories. You two go get changed while I get the bedtime snack ready."

Adrian and Malika took off for his room to get their clothes. Once they were both changed; Malika in a nightgown and Adrian in footed jammies, they both made their way to the kitche.

"Here you go," Stephanie said as she sat down two cups of milk, two graham crackers, and a sliced banana. "Eat this while I go pick out the books."

Malika looked at Adrian, "Your mom is so cool. I never get bedtime snacks like this."

"What you dit?" asked Adrian with a mouthful of banana.

"An apple," groaned Malika, "This is much better!"

Stephanie came back into the kitchen with three books, "Okay, I have the stories picked out, so when you two are done eating, brush your teeth. I'm going to set up Malika's sleeping bag in your room, okay Adrian?"

"Tay, Mama. Lele, you leep wit me," Adrian clapped.

After the kids were done eating, they took turns brushing their teeth and curled up in Stephanie's big bed for bedtime stories. After the reading of _Goodnight Moon, Guess How Much I Love You, _and _Brown Bear, Brown Bear_, Stephanie picked Adrian up and carried him to his room with Malika following.

Tucking the kids in, she leaned down and kissed them both. Just as she set Adrian's music, she heard him say, "Nite daddy. Tome home toon."

Stephanie stood outside Adrian's bedroom for a moment to compose herself. It broke her heart every time Adrian talked about his daddy. She wanted Les here with them, helping her raise their son, but she couldn't be mad at him. He was protecting them, even if he was far away.

Heading to the kitchen, Stephanie poured herself glass of juice and padded back to the living room. Changing the station on the radio, she found some classical music, sat on the couch, and closed her eyes. She let the music take her to the place where she was with Lester, in his arms, dancing around the room. It was just the two of them and no one else existed.

He was with her, holding her, kissing her, making her feel alive. She missed that feeling and longed for it more and more as time went on. It was coming up on the two year mark since Lester left and she was hoping he'd be coming home soon.

Finishing her juice, she laid back on the couch and covered up with the throw from the back. She listened to the music a little more and began to doze off. Just as she felt sleep taking over, her eyes shot open. Something woke her up, but what?

Listening, she didn't hear the kids moving around. Then she heard it again. There was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, she wondered who was there that late at night. Tameka and Bobby were on a date; unless something went wrong and Meka was there to get her daughter. "God I hope their date is going well," she muttered as she shuffled to the door.

Looking out the window, she saw a vehicle in the drive. One she didn't recognize. Opening the door, she looked out and gasped, "Oh God…"

_There you have it... I'll try to get the next chapter done today, but if not, I won't be back until Monday *ducks* please don't hurt me!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for the reviews and messages. I appreciate them and they make me want to keep writing!_

Stephanie stood there, not moving, not breathing, not wanting to believe what she saw. Frozen in place, she stared at the men in front of her. Instantly, she knew why Ranger, Ram and two other men dressed in uniform were standing there. Suddenly, someone screamed; she didn't realize the screamer was her.

Ram was there, hugging her to him, trying to console her. It was in that moment he wished he'd called Bobby, but he didn't want to interrupt Bobby's date. However, he knew Bobby would be able to calm her down like no one else; they had a connection that no one understood.

Picking her up, Ram carried her to the couch. Sitting down with her on his lap, he reached for the blanket and covered her up. Ranger walked down the hall and checked on the kids; Ram told him where Adrian's bedroom was and that Malika was spending the night.

Peeking in the room, Ranger saw both kids sleeping sound. He didn't think a tornado could wake either of them. Walking back out to the living room, he noticed Steph had stopped screaming and was unusually quiet; that scared him.

The men stood in front of Stephanie and, with a blank face, began talking to her, "Ma'am,"

"No," she yelled. 'You don't get to come in here and call me Ma'am. We don't know each other and you cannot come in here to tell me what I think you're here to tell me. So, just get out!"

The General looked at Ram and then Stephanie, "We're sorry to inform you that your husband, Lieutenant Colonel Santos, was killed in action early this morning. I'm sorry."

She hung her head as the tears started to flow faster. Picking her head up, she turned toward Ram and started yelling again, this time while pounding on his chest. "He can't be gone, he can't be."

Ram wrapped his arms around Stephanie, trapping her arms between the two of them. When the fight went out of her, Ram loosened his arms and Stephanie looked at the General. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Steph," Ranger sat down in front of her, "A roadside bomb went off. Les saw some survivors, and went to help them. Unfortunately, he was caught in crossfire."

Looking at the General, "Did he suffer?"

"No, Ma'am. From what we were told, it was instant." The General looked at Ranger and nodded, "Again, Ma'am, I'm sorry."

The General and his escort turned and left the house. Ranger locked the door behind them, and returned to Stephanie. He saw the tears steadily flowing down her cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to make them go away; make her world right again.

Looking at Ranger, Ram asked, "Can you sit with her for a few?"

"Of course," he said as he lowered himself to the couch next to Stephanie. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her head down to his lap, covered her up, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Ram made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a pan, milk, cocoa, and marshmallows. He knew it wouldn't bring Lester back, but it was all he knew to do in times like this. He fought the urge to call Bobby; he knew he'd be here in a flash, but he didn't want to ruin two peoples nights at once.

Stephanie laid there on the couch with her head in Ranger's lap and cried. She cried for the man she loved, the man she'd never see again. She cried for her son who would never have the chance to meet his wonderful father. She cried and cried and cried. She couldn't stop. She wanted to die, to join Lester again, but she knew she couldn't. She had to take care of Adrian, raise him to be a man like his father.

"Oh God," she said sitting up, "Ester and Lincoln, I have to go to them."

Ranger held her tight to him, "Shh, Steph, we'll go tell them in a few hours. Right now, you need to process this so that when your little boy wakes up, you can be there for him."

Stephanie relaxed for a moment and laid back down on Ranger's lap. "He's gone. I can't believe he's gone. He'll never walk through the door. He'll never hold his son. He'll never meet his son. I'll never get to hold him, kiss him, make love to him, tell him I love him, hear him, smell him."

"Why? Why, Les? You told me you'd come back to me. You said you'd be here to help raise our child. Why? Why did he have to stop to help?" she cried.

"That's who he was. He was always helping people." Ranger didn't know what else to do or say. He'd been the one to deliver the news to so many families, but he never stuck around for the aftermath. He'd never seen the families try to heal and go on; this was different for him.

When Ram finally walked back in with the mugs of hot cocoa, he looked at Stephanie and noticed she'd fallen asleep. "Thanks for calling me to come with," Ram whispered as he sat the mugs on the table.

"I figured you'd be able to calm her down more than I could, plus she's known you longer than me," Ranger told him as he continued to run fingers through her hair.

"How did you find out anyway?" Ram asked as he sat down and placed Steph's feet in his lap.

"General called me. On Les' record was his place of employment and he also he me listed as he point of contact. He'd told me when he first joined Rangeman that if he ever was sent out for the government, that I was his POC for emergencies. He didn't want strangers showing up at his parents' doorstep. He wanted Bobby to go. He never changed it when he got married."

Ram nodded, "Yeah, I knew he'd done that, just figured since he'd gotten married he'd have changed the POC. Man, I'm glad now that he didn't. I couldn't imagine them showing up here to give her the news and no one being here for her."

Ranger looked down at the broken woman lying on his lap, "I'm glad he didn't change it as well." Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What about Brown? When do you want to tell him?"

"Soon, but I don't want to ruin his date. He's gonna be hurt man. Les and he, they've been best friends since they were kids. Grew up together and shit. Brown was the only one Santos trusted with Steph. He knew he'd be there for her and the baby."

"LES!" Stephanie screamed and bolted upright.

Ranger let her go so she wouldn't feel trapped, "Shh, Steph, it's okay. We're here."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger and Ram trying to figure out why they were there. Then it hit her, "Oh God. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm sorry," Ranger said as he rubbed up and down her arm. Her head fell back onto his lap and he felt her body begin to shake again.

They all heard a key in the lock and watched as the door began to open. Ram and Ranger discreetly moved for their guns, but not enough to alert Stephanie. Bobby opened the door and saw the three of them on the couch and frowned.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "I just dropped Tameka off and drove by. I saw the lights and truck. What's wrong?"

Stephanie sat up and looked at Bobby. He could tell she'd been crying and was in front of her in an instant. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked as he held his hand out for her.

Taking his hand, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she whispered, "He's gone."

Not registering what she'd said, he pulled back, "Who? Is Adrian okay?"

"Les. He's gone."

Stunned, Bobby looked at Ranger and Ram for confirmation, "What?"

"I was notified a few hours ago," nodded Ranger.

Bobby picked Stephanie up and carried her back to her bedroom. After he laid her in the bed, he moved away. "No, don't leave me, please."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Shh, Sweetheart. I'll be right back, okay?"

Stephanie nodded and clutched the pillow on Lester's side of the bed. Bobby stepped out to the living room, "You two can go if you want. I'm staying here."

Ram and Ranger shook their heads, "We're not leaving," replied Ram. "I know where the blankets are, we'll be fine."

Bobby nodded and headed for the rest room after grabbing a t-shirt and shorts from his stash in the hall closet. Standing against the counter, he looked in the mirror and tried to hide his feelings. He'd just lost his best friend. His best friend; the guy he told everything to. The guy he was ready to tell about Meka; he just wanted to come over here, check on Steph and the kids and then sit on the porch and "talk" to Les. Now he couldn't.

He had nowhere to work out his frustrations, no bag to pound, no ring to spar in, nothing. Clenching his fist, Bobby hit the countertop in frustration. "Damn you, Santos," he whispered. He thought about jumping in the shower when he heard the scream come from the bedroom. Grabbing his clothes, he ran for Steph's room. She was sitting up in bed, clutching the pillow and crying.

Bobby slipped in bed with Stephanie and pulled her to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her while she cried some more. He still didn't know exactly what happened, but he didn't have the heart to ask her.

After thirty minutes of holding her, he felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep again. He held her the rest of the night, but never fell asleep himself. He heard the kids open their bedroom door at 0739. He disengaged himself and went to check on the kids. Making it out to the living room, he saw Adrian curled up on Ram's lap.

"Bebe, loot who here. Ram ram," Adrian said as he ran to Bobby.

Scooping him up, Bobby hugged Adrian to him and didn't let go. He loved this little boy, he was the first one to see Adrian when he was born. He was the one to cut the cord. He stayed up many a night when Adrian was first home so that Stephanie could get some rest. He'd help raise this boy so that he'd surprise his daddy when he came home.

Now that will never happen. Les will never come home to his wife and son. He'll never see the eyes full of wonder when Adrian found something he didn't know about. He'll never see the eyes filled with love when the little boy gave a hug.

"Bebe, down," squirmed Adrian bringing Bobby out of his thoughts. "I hungy."

Bobby smiled and put Adrian on his feet. He looked at Ram and Ranger, "You two sleep?" Both shook their heads. "Me either. Steph is finally sleeping, so I want to let her."

"Me see mama," said Adrian as he started to take off down the hall.

"Woah, buddy," Ram smiled as he caught Adrian around the waist, "let your mama sleep. She had a rough night."

"What wong?" Adrian asked as he placed his chubby little hands on Ram's face.

"We just want to let Mama sleep for a little bit, buddy, okay?"

"Tay." Adrian looked at Bobby and smiled, "Mitey mouth takes!"

Bobby smiled and nodded, "Okay, slugger. Mickey Mouse pancakes it is." Bobby looked at Malika, "What about you cutie, would you like some pancakes?"

Malika looked at Bobby, smiled, and nodded, "Yes, please."

They all filed into the kitchen and watched Bobby make the pancakes. Once they were done, Bobby excused himself to check on Stephanie. Reaching the edge of the bed, he sat down and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

_Please leave me a review. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry for not having a tissure warning on the last chapter... just know from here on out for the next few chapters, you might want to keep them handy. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and messages I've received... you have no idea how that makes me feel (well, if you're a writer, then I'm sure you do know!). None of the characters are mine if you recoginze them from the books!_

Stephanie jerked awake and stared into Bobby's eyes; her rock. "Hey, Sweetheart. How are you?"

Stephanie flipped to her back and threw an arm over her eyes, "I hurt. I am physically and emotionally hurting." Fighting the tears, she asked him, "Will it ever get better?"

Laying down next to her, Bobby pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her, "I hope so. For both our sakes." Kissing her temple he closed his eyes and prayed it would get easier.

The door opened and a few seconds later the bed dipped, "Mama, Bebe, what wong?"

Stephanie held her arms open and Adrian fell into them. She closed her arms and squeezed her little boy to her, holding onto him for dear life and her body began to shake. Bobby threw an arm around the both of them and held them as she cried.

Adrian looked up, "Mama, no cy."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm trying not to," she whispered.

"Bebe, what wong?" he asked Bobby.

Bobby looked at Stephanie and she closed her eyes but made to sit up. Sitting with her back against the headboard, she put Adrian between her legs facing her. Bobby sat next to her with an arm around her shoulders and his other hand holding hers.

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie looked in the eyes of her son, "Sweetie, Mama got some bad news last night. Some real bad news." Her voice quivered as she took a deep breath; she wasn't ready to do this, but knew he needed to know before someone said something to him. "You remember where I told you your daddy was?"

Adrian nodded with a smile "Potectin us."

Bobby and Stephanie both smiled and nodded, "That's right, sweetie. Well, last night, some men came to the house and told me that your daddy was trying to help some other soldiers who were hurt."

"Dat tause dat what he do," Adrian said enthusiastically.

"Well," Stephanie continued, "while Daddy was helping them, something happened and he was hurt real bad."

Adrian's smiled faltered, "He otay?"

Tears leaked out the corner of Bobby's eyes as Stephanie shook her head, "No, baby, he's not okay. He was hurt so bad that he couldn't get better. No one could fix his owies." Stephanie held her arms open and Adrian crawled up and buried his face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Daddy's gone to Heaven."

Adrian didn't say anything, just sat there with his mother and uncle for the longest time. A knock at the door made them all jump, "Come in," answered Stephanie.

The door opened to reveal Ranger, Ram, Malika, and Tameka. When Tameka saw Stephanie, she walked to the bed and crawled in next to her. Stephanie leaned her head on Tameka's shoulder and closed her eyes. Malika, not liking the sad atmosphere, crawled up to her mother and Stephanie.

"I'm so sorry, Steph. I didn't know, I just found out when I arrived," whispered Tameka.

"It's okay. I didn't want to ruin your date last night."

Tameka looked over at Bobby and reached for his hand, "I'm sorry for your loss, too, Bobby."

Unable to swallow the lump in his throat, he just nodded and squeezed her hand. Ram and Ranger sat on the end of the bed and looked at Adrian. "Steph, do you want me to take him?" asked Ram.

Stephanie looked down at the sleeping form resting on her chest and shook her head, "I need him here for now."

Bobby turned to Steph, "We need to go somewhere today."

"I know," she nodded. "I don't want to tell them, but they need to know as soon as we can get there. God, I don't want to do this to them."

"We can all go with you, if you'd like," spoke Ranger as he looked at Stephanie.

Stephanie thought about it and shook her head, "I think they'd be too overwhelmed. Then Ester's hostess skills would kick in and she'd try to take care of everyone. I think it's best if just Bobby, Adrian, and I go." She looked at Tameka, "Is it okay if Bobby goes with me?"

"Of course," replied Tameka with a weak smile.

"I need to let the rest of the guys at RangeMan know," Ranger said as he stood up. Looking back at Stephanie and Bobby, "Give me a call if either of you need anything. Don't worry about dinner tonight, I'll have Ella make something and I'll bring it over."

"Thank you, Ranger," whispered Stephanie.

…

Bobby turned off the engine and turned toward Stephanie, "I'm right here with you; we'll do this together," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for being here. Thank you for all you've done for me over the past two years. You'll never know how much I appreciate it."

Bobby stepped from his truck and jogged to the passenger side. Opening the door, he helped Stephanie out and proceeded to open the back door to unbuckle Adrian from his car seat. "Let's go, slugger."

Walking up the sidewalk felt like it took an eternity. All Stephanie could think was what this news was likely to do to Lincoln. He'd only been released from the hospital for a few weeks and had been told to take it easy. This wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to know.

Ringing the doorbell, the three waited for an answer. When the door opened, Adrian squealed, "Nana, Nana," and squirmed to get out of Bobby's arms. Setting him down, Bobby held the door open for Steph and walked through after her.

"My this is such a nice surprise," Ester smiled as she picked Adrian up for a crushing hug. "What brings you three by?"

"Is Lincoln up?" questioned Bobby.

Ester took a closer look at Stephanie and Bobby and immediately knew something was wrong. As her heart began pounding in her chest, she led the two towards the living room. When she sat Adrian on the floor, he toddled over to his toy box and began pulling toys out to play with.

Ester left down the hall and returned a few moments later with Lincoln. "Let us have it. I can tell it's bad news," she whispered as she held Lincoln's hand in hers.

"Last night," began Bobby while holding Stephanie's hand, "Stephanie had some visitors… they were there to tell her that Les had stopped to help some soldiers who had been victim of a roadside bomb. They were hurt and, Les being Les, stopped to give assistance. Only, while assisting them, he was shot and killed."

Ester gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Lincoln sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Stephanie sat there, holding Bobby's hand, with tears rolling down her face again, while Bobby sat there with a lost expression.

Removing her hand, Ester looked at Stephanie, stood, and pulled her up. "I'm sorry my dear," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that he'll never get to meet his son. Adrian is a wonderful little boy who should know his father."

Ester held Stephanie while the two of them cried on each other. Ester always wondered when she'd get the call that something happened to her son. She knew when he was eighteen and joined the Army that this day would come; she just didn't realize it would come so soon; he was only twenty-eight. She wished he'd had much more time with his wife and son, maybe even have a few more children to enjoy.

"Any news on his remains?" asked Lincoln.

Stephanie stepped back and shook her head, "No, I've not heard anything yet. I have a card from the General, maybe he'd have more information today. I'll call him later and let you know what I find out."

Ester nodded and stepped away to go see Adrian. Lincoln stood and opened his arms. Stephanie stepped into the warm embrace and cried on Lincoln's shoulder as he held her tight. "He'll be greatly missed."

"It seems so different right now. I know he's been gone for two years, but this just feels different. I guess it's because I know he's never coming home."

Bobby, Adrian, and Stephanie stayed until early evening. Lincoln and Ester helped make the call to the family and break the news. Ester wanted them to stay longer, but Stephanie needed to go see her family and break the news to them.

On the drive to the Plum house, Adrian fell asleep clutching his Army Teddy Bear and sucking his thumb. As Bobby drove, his mind began wandering; thinking of how to help Stephanie and Adrian, how to try a relationship with Tameka while comforting Stephanie, how to be there for Steph and Adrian while living his life. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he felt he had to find a way; after all, he'd promised Les that he'd look after Stephanie and Adrian.

Pulling up in front of the Plum house, Stephanie looked at the porch and saw her mother and grandmother standing there. Once again, Bobby took a hold of her hand and squeezed, "Remember, we do this together."

Stephanie smiled before stepping from the truck leaving Bobby to get the sleeping child. Walking up to the front porch, she was greeted with, "Hey baby granddaughter. What brings you and the stud by?"

Helen looked at Stephanie and smiled, "It's nice to you see, dear." After hugging her daughter, Helen took a closer look, "What's the matter?"

"Can we go inside?" asked Stephanie as Bobby reached the porch with Adrian sleeping on his shoulder. Walking inside, Bobby placed Adrian on the couch and covered him with the blanket.

Stephanie looked at her mother, "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the garage, do we need him?" asked Helen.

Bobby nodded and headed out the back door. While he was gone, Helen sat next to Stephanie and grabbed her hand, "I can tell you are upset about something. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Stephanie shook her head no and closed her eyes tight, trying to fight off the tears. She wasn't sure how much more she could cry; she'd thought she'd be dried up by now. The back door opened revealing Bobby and Frank.

Bobby sat down next to Stephanie and reached for her other hand, squeezing it in show of support. Frank sat down with a cup of coffee and looked at his lost daughter.

Speaking up, Stephanie tried to not cry, "I was given word yesterday that Les was killed while trying to help other soldiers that were injured."

Gasps were heard throughout the kitchen as Helen pulled Stephanie to her, hugging her tight. "Oh, Stephanie. I'm so sorry."

Stephanie clung to her mother and cried her heart out again while Bobby rubbed up and down her back. Just as Stephanie started to calm down, her phone rang, causing her to jump.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Santos?" came the voice on the other end.

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat at the name, she managed a strangled, "Yes?"

"General Klock calling, I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, no, it's fine. What can I do for you, General?" Bobby's head picked up at the reference and he scooted closer so he could hear the conversation.

"I just wanted to let you know, your husband's body will be arriving tomorrow. Where would you like his body delivered?"

Bobby caught the phone as it fell from Stephanie's shaking hands. She'd not really thought about the funeral arrangements and now her husband's lifeless body would be arriving tomorrow.

"General, this is Bobby Brown. I'm a good friend of the Santos'. I'll be handling the arrangements," he said as he slung an arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

"Very well, Mr. Brown. The plane is scheduled to arrive at 0946. Where would you like the body delivered to?"

Bobby thought for a moment, "Don't worry about sending a car, I'll have one ready on the tarmac."

"Understood. I'm sorry for everyone's loss," replied the General before hanging up.

Bobby kissed Stephanie's head, "Will you be okay for a few minutes while I step out to make a call?"

She nodded and leaned her head over on her mother's shoulder, "Can you check on Adrian, please?"

Bobby nodded and walked into the living room to see the little boy still sleeping. Bobby stepped onto the front porch and pulled out his phone. After making a phone call, he was satisfied with the arrangements for Lester's funeral. He just needed to let Stephanie know and call the family and friends.

_Quick question... nothing to do with this story, just trying to figure this out... Cannon or FF ~ Ranger works for the governement and does special ops. I know this is consistent in FF, but was it ever really mentioned in the books... or just that he takes off from time to time? TIA!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Once again, tissue warning! Thank you all for the reveiws and messages, they mean the world to me. They keep me writing for you, as well!_

At 0940, Bobby pulled the car to a stop on the tarmac next to what seemed like half of Trenton's vehicles. After helping Stephanie and Adrian from the car, they walked to the front of the line and waited. Stephanie was greeted by all of RangeMan, Ranger, Tank, Binkie and Hal all in Army dress blues. There were on and off duty police and firemen, paramedics, friends, and family. Bobby kept a hold of Adrian's hand as they watched the plane descend from the sky.

Stephanie held Bobby's free hand and her other was clasped by Ram. As the plane began to taxi up before them, they all watched in amazement as the fire engines, two on each side of the plane, began showering the plane with four powerful streams of water. This was their way to show their respect for the fallen soldier.

Somewhere from the distance, Stephanie could hear _God __Bless __the __USA_ playing on speakers. Her knees began to buckle as sobs racked her body. Ram grabbed her just before she sank to the ground. As the song played, the fire engines kept their spray on the plane. Towards the end of the song, the plane moved forward and stopped just in front of the crowd.

Bobby, with tears in his eyes, looked around and saw Frank Plum standing there in his Army dress, holding the American Flag and wiping his eye. As the plane stopped and the under belly door opened, Ranger, Tank, Binkie, and Hal stepped forward in formation and proceeded to the plane.

Bag pipes began playing _Amazing __Grace_ as the flag covered coffin slowly slid out of the plane. The four men each grabbed a corner of the coffin and, once again in step,turned to march toward the awaiting hearse. As they turned, they saw a fifth man in Army dress blues; someone they'd not been expecting. Zip stepped forward and grabbed the front of the coffin and began walking with them. After loading the coffin, they each took a moment to say a silent thank you to the man who gave his life for their freedom before turning to Stephanie.

Binkie walked over, taking Stephanie from Ram's arms and hugged her to him. He didn't know her very well, but he felt the urge to tell her, "Thank you for your sacrifice. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Stephanie nodded, but before she could reply, she was Hal's arms, "I'm sorry for your loss, Steph." Another nod and she was handed off to Tank who engulfed her with his massive arms. Tank didn't know what to say, so he just held her while he got his emotions under control.

Last was Ranger. He walked up to Stephanie, tucked a loose curl behind her ear, and wrapped her in his warm embrace. "Take all the time you need, just know if you need anything, all you have to do is say it. We are all here for you and Adrian."

Stephanie pulled back, dried her eyes, and nodded, "Thank you. Thank you all."

Zip stepped up to Stephanie and took a hold of her hand, "These are for you," he told her as he took her hand and placed Lester's dog tags on it. Closing her hand around them, he said, "He wanted you to have them if something happened to him."

As his words registered, she looked at Zip, "Were you there? When it happened?"

Bowing his head, he nodded, "I was. I saw the whole thing. I fired back, but I'm not sure if I hit anyone. I tried to cover him, take care of him, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. As he lifted his head, she could see the tears swimming around in his eyes and knew he was blaming himself.

"Zip, it wasn't your fault. I know you did everything you could," she told him as she pulled him in for a hug.

Zip hugged her for a moment before pulling away. Looking at Bobby, he saw the little boy next to him and knew immediately who it was. "This is your son?"

Nodding, she smiled at Adrian and reached out for him, "This is Adrian Michael Santos."

"God, Steph. He looks just like his daddy," Zip told her and he took in the looks of the little boy.

The driver of the hearse stepped out and alerted everyone they were ready to depart. Zip rode in the SUV with Bobby, Stephanie, Adrian, and Ram. As they headed through town, Stephanie noticed there were no vehicles on the roads; instead, the streets were lined up and down both sides with members of community; soldiers, veterans, civilians… anyone who could make it was there. They either saluted the hearse as it drove past or had their hands covering their hearts.

It was such a surprise to see the outpouring of support and thanks, that Stephanie let the tears fall freely as the SUV followed the hears to the funeral home. The viewing would be the next morning with the funeral the following day.

As they rounded the corner before the funeral home, Adrian said, "Mama, dat lot pepo."

Running her hands through Adrian's hair, Stephanie smiled at him, "Yes, sweetie. That is a lot of people. They are all out there paying their respects to your daddy."

"Waspec?" he asked.

"Respects; they are offering their thanks and gratitude to your daddy for all he did to keep them safe."

As they pulled into the funeral home parking lot, Zip helped Stephanie out of the SUV. She looked up at the men that stood before her, "Can you three please stay here with Adrian? I think this is something I need to do on my own."

Bobby wanted to be with her when she identified the body, but knew if she wanted to do it alone, there was nothing he could do to change her mind. "Sweetheart, if you need me, just holler; I'll come running." He bent down and kissed the top of her head before watching her amble up the sidewalk to the front door.

Zip looked at Bobby, "How close are you two?"

Knowing where his line of thinking was, Bobby only replied, "This is not the time or place," before climbing in the back to sit with Adrian.

Zip looked over at Ram and raised his brow in question. Ram shook his head, "You heard him, man. Not now."

Stephanie walked through the front door and felt her heart begin to pound harder. Part of her wanted to go see the body and be able to tell the director it wasn't her husband's body. However, a larger part of her knew that wouldn't happen; Zip had been there when Lester was shot and killed. She knew in her heart of hearts that it was her husband in the casket.

"Mrs. Santos," came the soft voice behind her.

Turning around she saw the funeral director and shuffled over to shake his hand. "Thank you for allowing me to do this now."

"Of course. I'm sorry that this has to be done, but I know you want to make sure it is him," he said as he led her to the back room.

Stepping into the room, Stephanie saw the flag covered casket and she stopped mid step to catch her breath. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit for a moment?"

"No, I'm fine." Stephanie took a few more steps inside the room and placed a hand on the flag.

The funeral director waited until she moved her hand before pulling the flag down. When the top lid was uncovered, he looked at the weeping widow. "Are you ready?"

Stephanie nodded and clutched Lester's dog tags tightly in her hands. As the lid was lifted, Stephanie stared at her husband's handsome face; it looked like he was sleeping. The director saw the look of confirmation on her face and stepped back from her, "Take all the time you need. I'll be in the hall."

Stephanie stepped forward and ran her fingers through Lester's buzz cut. It was shorter than the last time she'd seen him, but she loved running her hands through it. She noticed he had on his Army dress blues with his medals. She made a mental note to ask Bobby who had the medals and how they'd gotten them to whoever prepared Les. "You look very handsome," she whispered as she touched his fingers which were interlaced on his chest.

Looking down at his face, she could see he'd aged a little in the two years he was gone, but he was still as handsome as the day they met. "I'm sure you know by now, hell, you've probably already looked in on us from above, but you have an amazing son. He's almost two. His name is Adrian Michael. He knows all about you and he couldn't wait to meet you."

"I'm working at RangeMan now. The company I was working for, Delgado's, was raided by the FBI. Bobby got me an interview with Ranger; he never told them who I was. I think you'd be proud of me; at least I hope you'd be."

"Bobby kept his promise to you; he was there for the rest of the pregnancy. He's helped with Adrian and anytime I've needed a shoulder to cry on, he's been there. He takes Adrian out to play, he teaches him _manly_ things, and he talks to him about you. He's been my rock, Les."

Stephanie placed her hand on top of Lester's and closed her eyes, "God, I wish you weren't lying there. I wish I could hold you one more time just to tell you all I've waited to tell you for two years. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love."

Leaning down, Stephanie placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Thank you for fighting for our freedom. You'll never know how much of a hero you truly are; not only to me, but to millions of others."

Standing up, she wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "I best go for now. I'm sure Adrian is wondering where I am. I hope you won't mind if I come visit you from time to time, just to talk to you. I love you, Lester. I always will."

Running her hands through his hair one last time, she turned and walked from the room. The director was sitting in a chair across the hall and stood when she entered. "Are there any special requests?" he asked.

"No, he looks wonderful. Everyone else will be here tomorrow. Thank you for allowing me this private time," she solemnly said. "I appreciate the time to say my goodbyes."

The director shook her hand, "We'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, or if you think of anything you'd like done differently, don't hesitate to call."

Making her way outside, Stephanie stood against the building filling her lungs with fresh air. Seeing her body start to slide down the wall, Bobby jumped from the SUV and ran to her. "I've got you, Sweetheart. I've got you," he whispered as he picked her up and carried her to the vehicle.

Climbing into the back, he kept Stephanie on his lap and held her tight. "One of you two drive us back to her house. She's not staying alone today or tonight."

Ram climbed in the driver seat and started the engine while Zip took residence on the passenger side. Looking back, Zip couldn't help but wonder just how close Bobby and Steph were.

The emotional drain from the day had Stephanie passed out before they turned the corner from the funeral home. Bobby held her the entire way, whispering to her every now and again to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

Bobby knew he needed time to grieve as well, but for now, his first priorities were Stephanie and Adrian. He had to keep his promise to his best friend and nothing would make him break it.

Pulling into the driveway, Bobby noticed some of RangeMan vehicles were parked along the curb, "What the hell?" he muttered as the back door was opened by Ranger.


	12. Chapter 12

_Not too much of an emotion chapter... at least this one. The next one, can't guarantee it. Not a lot going on in this one, but something that needed to be done before the next one. Please read and review... it makes my day!_

Ranger looked at Stephanie waking up on Bobby's lap. Reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear, he smiled a sad smile, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm numb, I think," she said as she sat up. Looking around, she noticed all the vehicles, "What's going on?"

Ranger looked at her and then Bobby, "I'd originally given the guys the next few days off so they could deal with their grief. I hired contract workers to come in. After the arrival of Lester's body, the guys seemed to congregate over here. They wanted to be here for you, Adrian, and Bobby."

"They can go back to Haywood," snarled Bobby.

Stephanie sat up and placed a hand on Bobby's face, "Hey, they are hurting, too."

Bobby looked at Stephanie, "I can't bet there for them right now. I can only be here for you and Adrian. I can't take care…"

Stephanie placed a finger on Bobby's lips, "Shh, Listen to me. You don't have to be there for everyone. Let them be there for YOU. You are grieving as well. Everyone inside that house lost a friend; we all need to pull together and help each other through this. Don't shut them out, okay?"

Bobby listened to what she said and for the first time, realized he needed to let go of his grief as well. He'd been trying to hold it all in and be there for Steph and Adrian but in the process he wasn't allowing himself time to mourn the loss of his best friend.

Stephanie slid off Bobby's lap and stepped from the SUV. After Bobb stepped out, Ranger unbuckled Adrian from his seat and lifted the sleeping toddler out. Stephanie smiled at her son; his head resting on Ranger's shoulder, thumb in mouth, and other hand clutching his bear.

"I can take him," she offered.

Ranger shook his head, "I've got him, Steph."

When Steph stepped into her house, she was overwhelmed with emotion. Helen and Ester were in the kitchen cooking, Frank and Lincoln were sitting in the family room with a bunch of the guys from RangeMan talking. They were all sharing "Lester" stories.

When Stephanie looked down the hall, she saw Tameka coming from Adrian's room and she took off for her. When Stephanie was within grabbing distance, Tameka opened her arms and held her best friend for dear life. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do to help you," she whispered.

"Just being here is enough," Stephanie told her as she closed her eyes. After a few moments, Stephanie felt they weren't alone and looked up to find Ranger standing there with a still sleeping Adrian.

"Oh, crap. I forgot you were holding him. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No need to apologize. I like holding him," Ranger informed her.

"Why don't we go put him in his bed. He'll most likely sleep for a little longer," she said as they walked to his room. Ranger placed Adrian and his bear in the little toddler bed, covered him up, and watched as Stephanie leaned down and kissed her son's forehead.

Walking into the hall, Stephanie pulled his door shut and looked at Ranger, "Thank you."

Confused, Ranger looked back, "For what?"

"For coming the other night when they told me about Les. For being here the next morning, for being here now. For all you've done. Thank you."

Ranger pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tight, "You're welcome, Babe."

Stephanie turned and saw Bobby and Zip in a heated discussion, "I need to go take care of this. Please excuse me," she told Ranger as she pulled back from him. Ranger watched her walk between the two men and he watched in case he needed to intervene.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked stepping between Bobby and Zip.

"I asked Bobby just want your relationship was," answered Zip.

Stephanie looked stunned for a moment and then realized how it must look to someone on the outside. "Zip, listen to me. I love Lester. I've never once disrespected my vows to him. Bobby is Les's best friend; and he's become one of mine. He's been here to help me through difficult times. He was here for the delivery of Adrian and he's helped raise him. He's been teaching him about his dad. There is nothing, and I repeat nothing, going on between Bobby and I."

Zip looked in her eyes for the truth and found it. "I'm sorry, Steph. It's just coming home to see him giving you hugs, kissing you, carrying you, taking care of your son. I don't know why, but I just had to question it." Looking down he asked, "Please, forgive me?"

Stephanie hugged Zip, "There's nothing to forgive. I know how things must look from your point of view. But, trust me, I've never been with anyone else since Les and I met."

Zip looked at Bobby, "I'm sorry for the accusations, man."

Bobby shook the outstretched hand and pulled him in for a hug, "No problem." Tameka stepped up next to Bobby and wrapped an arm around his waist as he slung an arm around her shoulder, "Zip, I'd like you to meet Tameka. Meka, this is a good friend, Zip."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

Stephanie smiled as Bobby, Zip, and Meka began talking. Wanting to find a quiet place for herself, Stephanie stepped through the kitchen and into the back yard. She sat on the swing and stared up at the blue sky.

"I miss you, you know. I would give just about anything to have you here with me." She closed her eyes and fought off the tears, "How? How do I go on? How do I raise our son to be the best he can be? I need you here to help with all that. I have Bobby here, but he's not Adrian's father. YOU are damn it! You should be here helping me."

"Why? Why the hell did you have to stop and help them? Why couldn't you let someone else do that? I hate you for that. Do you hear me? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Falling from the swing, she crumpled into a pile on the ground.

From the inside, Bobby began pulling away from Tameka to run outside when Ranger stopped him, "Let me," he said. Bobby nodded and watched as his boss took off for the outside to comfort Steph.

Sitting down behind Stephanie, Ranger pulled her back to him and wrapped his strong arms around her. She sank against him, "I didn't mean it. I don't hate him, I don't. I love him."

"I know," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth. "You'll get through this, I promise you. You and Adrian both will get through this."

"How? How do you know that? He was my life. He may not have been here, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of him. I prayed every night for his safely and return home. I feel like I've been slapped in the face. He's never coming home."

Ranger didn't know what to say; he'd never had to deal with the family of a fallen soldier. He could have walked away from this, but something wouldn't let him. He didn't want to. He wanted to stick around and help Stephanie and her son deal with the loss. He wanted to be there for the both of them in whatever capacity she allowed.

Later that evening, Helen, Ella, and Ester served dinner to all that stuck around… which seemed to be all of RangeMan. The house wasn't that big, but somehow everyone found a place to sit. Adrian, Malika, Bobby, and Tameka were sitting on Stephanie's bed watching cartoons while the rest of the adults were in the living room and kitchen.

"Mama?" Adrian said as he made his way to the living room around all the big scary men.

Stephanie heard his little voice and looked around, "Here baby," she said as she picked him up.

"Leepy, Mama," he said as he laid his head on her shoulder and yawned.

Ranger saw the display and stood up, "Alright, we've invaded Stephanie's privacy long enough for one day. Everyone head home so she can continue with her routine and get a very tired little boy into bed."

Everyone stood up and thanked Stephanie for the use of her home for the day as they all filed into the SUVs waiting outside. When only Zip, Ram, Bobby, Tameka, and Ranger were left, Stephanie let out a sigh.

"And now comes the part I hate," she said. When everyone looked at her, she knew she had to finish. "When I put Adrian to bed and the house is quiet. That is when I usually _talk_ to Les. I just don't know that I can do it tonight."

Bobby stepped forward, "I can stay."

"No, you need to go. Go spend time with Meka, go back to RangeMan with the guys, go anywhere. You don't need to babysit me. You need time to process this yourself, okay?"

Bobby kissed her forehead, "I'm just a phone call away, Sweetheart."

"I know. Thank you," she said as she walked him to the door.

Standing next to Tameka, he looked at a very sleepy Malika and picked her up. "Shall we head to your place and put her to bed?" he asked.

Tameka smiled and opened the door, "Good night, Steph. Call if you need anything, okay?"

Stephanie smiled and watched the three leave; happy that Bobby had someone he seemed to like. Turning to the three remaining men, Stephanie sighed. "Well?"

Ram and Zip each gave her a hug and left Ranger standing there. Looking around the living room, Ranger found a spot on the couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she shut and locked the door.

"Sitting here until you have Adrian in bed."

Not wanting to argue with him, she walked into Adrian's bedroom. He had started throwing a fit when she tried to dress him, demanding to do it himself. So, now she allowed him to pick his clothes and dress himself. Looking at him, she had to stifle a laugh; he had on his Toy Story shit backwards and his pants were those that went to his Spiderman pajamas.

Not wanting to make him cry, she led him to the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth. Once he was tucked in bed, she turned on his music, covered him up, kissed him good-night, and shut his door.

Walking back to the living room, she saw Ranger was still there. Only now she could hear classical music playing and the lights were dimmed. "Come sit," she heard him say.

Making her way around the couch, she sat down on the opposite end. He reached out for her feet and slipped her shoes off, massaging her feet as he listened to the music.

"You don't have to stay here," she whispered.

"I know. But I also saw the look when you realized everyone as leaving. You were scared of being alone. Now, you're not alone."

"I know you have other things to do. You have a company to check on, skips to chase down, shit like that."

"That can wait. Right now, I'm comforting a friend. Today was hard on you; I can just image what tomorrow is going to be like," he said as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. Covering her up, he smiled at how fast she was asleep.

Sitting there, listening to the music and watching Stephanie sleep, Ranger began thinking of how his life could have been different. He'd met someone while he was on leave a few years prior. They'd hooked up for one night, but he'd never heard from her again. He wondered what would have happened had he kept in contact with her. Would he be married and have a kid?

Leaning his head back against the couch, he closed his eyes, propped his feet up on the table, and let the music take over his thoughts as he drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, tissure warning... just in case! Thank you all for the reviews and messages... I can't believe how many have added this to alerts and/or favorites. You've made me very happy! THANK YOU! I'll try to resond to reviews tomorrow, but I just wanted to get this chapter out today... my mind wouldn't concentrate on anything else!_

Stephanie woke the next morning to two tiny fingers prying her eyelids open, "Mama," she heard whispered. Opening her eyes fully, she looked at her son with his messy hair who was holding his bear in his hand. "Why he here?" he asked and pointed to the other end of the couch.

Stephanie looked at her feet and was surprised to see a sleeping Ranger… or what she thought was a sleeping Ranger. "I guess we fell asleep. Come up here," she told Adrian and held her arms open.

Adrian crawled up on his mother's lap and laid his head down. "Wuv ou mama."

Squeezing him tight, Stephanie told him, "I love you, too, baby." Stephanie wanted to stretch her legs now that she was awake, but she was afraid of waking Ranger.

Instead of stretching her legs, she was given a heart attack when she heard, "I'm already awake, Babe."

"JESUS," she yelled, "Give a girl a warning you're awake, will ya?"

Ranger laughed and squeezed her calf where his hand rested. "Didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't want to scare Adrian either when he was standing by the couch."

"Ou wake?" Adrian asked as he stared at Ranger.

"Yeah, I was awake," he smiled at the little boy. "How about some breakfast?"

"Mitey mouth takes?" Adrian asked with his crooked smile.

Ranger looked at Stephanie for some help; he had no clue what the little tyke was asking for. Stephanie laughed and sat up, "Sweetie, you know only Uncle Bobby knows how to make your Mickey Mouse pancakes. No one else makes them like he does and when they try, you don't like them as much."

Adrian looked at Ranger, "You no make!" He looked on the table and found Stephanie's phone, picked it up started pressing numbers.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she took the phone from him.

"Tall Bebe; he make takes."

Stephanie laughed and Ranger just stared at her; he'd not seen her actually laugh in a few days and it wasn't something he wanted to miss.

"Tell you what, little man. You and your mama get dressed and I'll take you both out to eat.

Stephanie glanced at Ranger, "That's not necessary. I have food in the kitchen."

Ranger looked at Adrian and Stephanie, "I know it's not necessary; I want to… if you'd be willing."

Looking at Ranger, Stephanie wondered how to let him down without upsetting him. "I really think that Adrian should eat at home this morning. You're welcome to stay if you like, but I don't think we need to go out."

Ranger nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, maybe some other time?"

"Maybe," Stephanie replied; she didn't want to lose the friendship she developed with Ranger, but he was her boss and she didn't think was a good idea to be taken out to a restaurant by him. Looking at Adrian, "Why don't you go get some play clothes on for now and come to the kitchen. I'll get you some breakfast going."

Adrian stared at Ranger for a moment, grabbed his bear, and hopped off his mother. Standing in front of Ranger, he put his hands on his hips, "I be back toon. Ou be dood."

Stephanie saw Ranger's lips tip up in a smile as he ruffled Adrian's hair, "I will be."

Adrian ran down the hall to his room and Stephanie looked at Ranger, "Sorry about that. He doesn't really like anyone but Bobby or Ram in the mornings."

After breakfast, Ranger left to go back to his apartment so he could get ready for the funeral. Stephanie took care of herself and Adrian, making sure they both looked their best. Stepping out on the front porch, Stephanie was surprised to see Ranger pulling into her drive.

Walking down the sidewalk while holding Adrian's little hand, she beeped her vehicle open. Ranger angled from his car and walked up to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she told him.

"I came to see if you wanted a ride to the funeral home. I'm not sure you should be driving right now."

Stephanie stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, _I will not cry, I will not cry, I. will. Not. Cry._ She chanted over and over in her head. Opening her eyes, she saw Ranger staring at her and knew he was right; she had no business driving to the funeral home; especially with her son in the car.

Sighing and hanging her head, she took the car seat from her car and handed it to Ranger, "Thank you," she said as he took and installed the seat. Once Adrian's seat was installed, Ranger picked him up and buckled him in. Handing Stephanie into the passenger seat, he waited until she was buckled before shutting the door.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," she told him as he backed out of her drive.

"I didn't want to worry about you driving today. I know how emotional this is going to be." Ranger himself didn't want to attend the funeral; he hated attending them, they made him think of those that had been lost, and how close he'd come to losing his life a few times.

Stephanie stared out the window as they drove through town. She noticed all the flags were at half-mast, there were mini flags stuck in the ground on the corners. But what struck her the most was when they turned the corner, she saw two fire trucks with their ladders fully extended; each holding a side of the flag with a huge poster underneath that read, _"Rest in Peace Lieutenant Colonel Lester Santos._"

Ranger saw her wipe her tears from the corner of his eye. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed in a show of support. Pulling up in front of the funeral home, they looked at the overfilled parking lot. Ranger pulled up to the front door and helped Stephanie out of the car before unbuckling Adrian and handing him to his mother. He then went to park the car in line.

Walking in the front doors, Ranger immediately knew which room Lester was laid out in; there was a sea of black lining the walls down the one hall. As he walked down the hall, he made eye contact with each of his employees and long time friends. He knew this was hard on them; they all realized how quickly life could be taken.

Reaching the room, Ranger scanned it until he found Stephanie and Adrian. They were sitting in the front row with Ester and Lincoln. Behind them sat Bobby, Tameka, Ram and an empty chair. To the side sat the Plum family with the rest of the family and friends spread out. Some were up at the casket saying their goodbyes while others sat in the chairs crying.

Walking up the aisle, Ranger made his way to the casket seeing Lester for the first time in two years. Standing in front of the casket, Ranger quietly said, "Thank you for you all you gave. I know you're checking in on your family, just know I'll help you keep an eye on them from here. Thank you, again."

Ranger turned and walked to the front row. Giving a hug to Ester and shaking Lincoln's hand, he offered his heart felt apologies. Stepping in front of Stephanie, he kneeled down to her level and pushed some fallen hair behind her ear. Getting a sad smile in return, he squeezed her hand and walked to the empty seat behind her.

Once the viewing hours were over, everyone began making his or her way to the vehicles. Stephanie asked Bobby to take Adrian for her, as she wanted to say one last goodbye to the love of her life.

Walking up to the casket, she took something from her pocket and laid it under Lester's hands. It was a picture of her and Adrian. No one knew that she'd had professional pictures done when Adrian was a baby; pictures that she had made especially for Lester. Pictures he'd never get to see, but she made sure he a copy of her favorite one with him forever. This happened to be a picture with Adrian laying on his tummy, feet curled up under him and his eyes open and staring at the camera. Stephanie was lying behind him with her head on his upper back, smiling and looking at the camera. You could see the love she had for her son and it was the one she most wanted to share with Les.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't hate you, you have to know that. I know you did what you felt was right; and it was right. I just wish the outcome had been different. I don't know how I'll move on, but I know you'd want me to. I'll do my best in raising our son, but I'm not going to be perfect."

"I best let you go now, I know everyone is waiting outside. I just don't… I can't… oh God, this is harder than I thought it would be." As she started crying and falling to the floor, she felt two strong arms wrap around and hold her up. "I can't… I just can't. I can't let you go, Oh God, I don't want to let you go."

"He'll always be with you, Steph," she heard the voice whisper behind her. She felt fingers grab the chain from around her neck and pull up; out popped Lester's dog tags that she'd not taken off since the morning they were given to her. "He's right here, in your heart and in your son."

Leaning her head back against the chest behind her, she closed her eyes, grabbed the chain and squeezed. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you love him and you're not ready to be without him. But, you'll find a way to love him and move on."

Turning around, she looked up at Ranger and nodded. Wiping her eyes, she once again found herself thanking him for being there. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for being here through this. You started out as just my boss and now, now you're helping me keep it together."

Placing a finger under her chin, he tipped her face up to look at him, "No price… ever."

Stephanie turned back around, ran her fingers through Lester's hair one last time, leaned down and kissed his lips before whispering, "I love you Lester Michael Santos."

Walking out of the building, Ranger led Stephanie to the limo where Ester and Lincoln were waiting for her. Handing her inside, he told her, "I'll meet you at the cemetery."

She nodded and took Adrian's hand while he leaned his head on his mother's lap. The ride seemed to take forever when in reality it was only five minutes. Pulling up to the grave, Stephanie stepped from the limo and helped Adrian out. When she turned around, she found Bobby, Ram, Zip, and Ranger waiting for her. The graveside service was small and simple; just a few words were said before they all placed a flower on top of the casket. Knowing what was about to happen, Ram took Adrian's hand and walked him back toward the cars.

Ranger and Bobby each took a hold of Stephanie's hands while the casket was lowered into the ground. A blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the cemetery moments later. Stephanie ripped her hands from Bobby and Ranger and fell to the ground, reaching out to touch Lester one last time.

As she lay there reaching out and crying, no one could do anything. Anytime someone tried to reach for her, she shook them off. If someone tried to talk to her, she ignored them. Finally after two hours, Ranger laid down with her and waited for her to look at him. Twenty-three minutes later, he saw her eyes land on his and close for a brief moment. Reaching out a hand, he grasped hers and stood up, pulling her with him.

When she stood on wobbly legs, he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to his waiting vehicle. It was then she noticed they were alone. "Where is everyone?"

"They left awhile ago," he replied as he opened the passenger door.

Looking toward the sky, Stephanie realized it was getting dark, "How long?"

She didn't need to elaborate; Ranger knew what she was asking. "Two hours, thirty-seven minutes."

"And you stayed?"

"I did," he replied as he buckled her in and shut the door.

When he reached the driver side and angled in, she asked, "Why?"

"Because you needed time and I didn't want to leave you alone."

He looked in her eyes and saw so many different emotions fly across her face finally settling on one of thanks and gratitude. Knowing what she was about to say, he answered before she had a chance, "No price, Babe. No price."

_Please review... thank you!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I don't think you'll need Kleenex for this chapter… I'm giving you (and your nose) a break ;) Please enjoy and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!_

Stephanie stepped off the ladder to make sure the banner was hung straight; she couldn't stand to see it crooked. The house was decorated, the cake was made, the gifts were wrapped; all she had to do was wait for the guests to arrive.

Hearing a quiet knock on the door, Stephanie looked behind her and made her way through the living room. Opening the door, she saw Ranger standing there with a wrapped present. "Ranger," she smiled and stepped aside.

"I know I'm early, but I thought I'd see if you needed any help," he explained as he passed her. "Where would you like the gift?"

Shutting the door behind her, she led him to the living room and pointed to the table, "The gifts are going there."

Ranger sat the gift on the table and looked around, "The house looks amazing." There was Thomas the Train balloons and decorations all over the living room and kitchen. On the kitchen table was Thomas the Train table cover, plates, cups, center piece, napkins, spoons, and forks. Ranger looked on the countertop and saw an amazing cake. It was Thomas the Train engine pulling Annie and Clarabel down the tracks.

"Did you make the cakes?" he asked.

"I did. Adrian loves Thomas the Train and all he has wanted for his birthday is Thomas. I found the pans for the cakes and decorated them for him. The tracks are made of black licorice, so everything there is edible."

Ranger looked at the cakes and back at Stephanie. She saw amazement and adoration in his eyes. "You are an amazing mother, Babe."

With pink cheeks, Stephanie smiled and looked away, "Thank you."

Looking around, Ranger suddenly realized it was quiet, "Where's the birthday boy?"

"He's sleeping before the party. That's why I put the sign on the door to knock and not ring the bell. I want him to sleep as long as possible."

Ranger nodded, "Anything else you need help with?"

"I don't think so. Decorations are done, food is ready, and presents are wrapped. I think I'm all set." Looking around, Stephanie realized how much their lives had changed in the four months since they buried Lester.

His picture was still on the mantle, they still talked about him with Adrian, Bobby was still there for boy anytime he wanted. While somethings had not changed, others had. Stephanie was working full time in the office at RangeMan. She'd gotten to know the guys quite well. Occasionally she went out to the bar with them after work to unwind, or they'd go for pizza on lunch. Adrian was hanging around the office more. The guys liked having him there; he'd sit at their desk asking what they were doing, he'd run papers to someone for them, or he'd just sit in the conference room, watch cartoons and play.

Ranger said something to Stephanie, but when she didn't respond, he looked up and followed her gaze. Stepping up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "We all miss him," he said as he stared at the picture of her and Les on their wedding day. "He was a great man."

"Yeah, he was," she replied wiping a tear from her eye. "I just wish he were here today to celebrate his son's second birthday."

Without thinking, Ranger wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her while her head fell back to his chest. Suddenly, Stephanie realized what she was doing and stood up straight, "I'm sorry," she said as she took off for the kitchen.

Ranger chastised himself. He knew he had feelings for Stephanie, but he also knew those feelings were unrequited. He couldn't blame her; she had just lost the only true love of her life and buried him not even six months prior.

Walking to the kitchen, he found her standing at the sink staring into the back yard. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Turning around, she looked at him with tears rolling down her face, "You didn't upset me."

"Then what?"

"I… I just don't think…"

"Mama?" she heard come from behind Ranger.

"Hey, Baby," she said as she wiped her tears. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked as he came around to her.

"I did. I not leepy more," he told her as she picked him up.

"Are you hungry for some lunch?" she asked Adrian as she glanced to Ranger.

"No, me want take," he said in a surprisingly awake voice.

Stephanie and Ranger laughed, "Well," she replied, "in a little bit, okay?" He nodded. "How about you go get some socks and shoes and then you can play outside."

Adrian took off for his room while Ranger stared at Stephanie. "If you want me to leave, I'll understand."

"NO," she yelled. "I don't want you to leave. I just… now is not the time to have this conversation, okay?"

Ranger nodded when they heard the knock at the door. Stephanie pushed past him to answer the door. When she reached for the knob, the door opened to reveal Bobby, Tameka, Malika, Ram, Binkie, Zip, and Tank. They all walked into the living room taking in the transformation of the house.

Bobby kissed Stephanie on her cheek and took most of the gifts to the table. "Malika, Adrian is heading out back if you want to go play," Stephanie told her. The little girl ran through the house for the back door while Tameka looked at Stephanie.

"Something happen?" she asked quietly.

Shaking her head, Stephanie responded, "Not now."

Tameka looked at Stephanie and wondered what happened that had her in tears, but decided it was best to drop it for the time being. She knew her best friend would open up when she was ready; although Tameka had an idea of what, or who, happened.

As Stephanie turned to shut the door, she was met with Helen, Frank, Ester, and Lincoln. Holding the door for them, she kissed them all on the cheek and pointed to the living room, "Gifts are going on the table in there."

Helen let everyone else go and she stayed with her daughter, "How are you, dear?"

"I'm good, Mom. It's been a good day," Stephanie replied with a smile.

"That's good. Do you need any help?" Helen asked her.

"No. Everything is done. Just enjoy yourself. Adrian is out back playing with Malika. Valerie and her kids should be here soon and then the party can start." As soon as she said that, Valerie walked up with the kids who were screaming _Happy Birthday Adrian_.

Stephanie told Val's kids where Adrian and Malika were before she looked at her sister, "Hey there. I'm glad you could make it."

Val hugged Stephanie, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Val looked at Stephanie and pulled her aside, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked as she looked around the yard.

"Come on, I'm your sister. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"Not now, okay? This is Adrian's party and I don't want to ruin it. Please, for me?" begged Stephanie.

"Okay, but once this party is done, you're talking," Val said as she hugged her one last time.

The party was a success. Adrian received a ton of Thomas the Train items, his own black RangeMan outfit, a toy pair of handcuffs and a water pistol. Bobby and Tameka went in together and purchased an inflatable bounce house for the yard. Ranger had the pleasure of giving the little boy a Geo-Trax Batcave, which turned out to be one of the favorites. After all gifts were opened, Stephanie was about to light the candles when Ranger spoke, "Just a minute, Steph. I have one more gift for Adrian."

Stephanie turned around to say something, but was met with Ranger's back as he walked out the door. A few moments later, she saw him in the back yard with a huge box. Everyone stepped out on the deck and watched as little feet ran down the steps to the box.

"Wat dat?" asked the very excited little boy.

"That," smiled Ranger, "is another birthday gift for you. Go ahead and open it."

Adrian looked at Stephanie and smiled as he tore into the paper. Once the paper was gone, his smile lit up his entire face and he began jumping up and down, "Mama, me own tar, me own tar."

With everyone laughing at Adrian, no one noticed the glare Stephanie sent Ranger. She had specifically told everyone not to spend too much money on the boy; he was only turning two and would out-grow his toys soon. Everyone except for Ranger had listened.

Sitting on the lawn was a black Cadillac Escalade, battery fully charged and ready to go. Ranger picked Adrian up, sat him in the driver seat, and began showing him all the _accessories_. He knew he was being glared at, but he was avoiding her gaze. He was in trouble, but for the time being, he was content with the happy little boy bouncing in the driver seat.

As Ranger stood up, Adrian pushed his foot on the pedal and began driving around the yard, "Loot at me, me dibing," he shouted with glee.

Stephanie stepped off the porch and meandered through the crowd until she found Ranger. "I should be very upset with you."

Looking in her eyes, he could tell some of the anger had dissipated, "You aren't?"

"Not as much as I was two minutes ago." Hanging her head, she took a deep breath, "He loves it. How can I be mad about something that brings him so much joy and happiness?"

Ranger slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, "Then he can keep it?"

"Yes, he can keep it."

Smiling, Ranger said, "Good, because I already have the license plate ordered for it."

Stephanie laughed and elbowed Ranger in the side, but didn't pull out of his arm. Adrian stopped the Escalade in front of his mother, "Me need to tange," he told her.

"Did you go potty?" asked Stephanie. Adrian had begun to potty train but still had accidents from time to time.

"No, no totty."

"Then why do you need a change?" she asked confused.

"Me need form," he told her as he held up his RangeMan unfiform.

The guys all laughed as Ranger helped Adrian from the vehicle. Once the little feet were on the ground, they took off running for the house. Stephanie picked up the clothes and helped her son put on his new _outfit_ complete with the handcuffs and water pistol.

Bobby had the camera ready when Adrian stepped on the back porch. Zip reached in his back pocket, pulled out a child sized pair of mirrored sunglasses, and placed them on Adrian's face. Tameka laughed as Bobby took the picture of Adrian standing there with his water pistol aimed at the camera saying "Feeze."

After the cake had been cut, served, and eaten, the guests began leaving. Ranger, Bobby, Tameka, and Valerie stayed to help clean up. All the kids were passed out in Stephanie's room while Bobby and Ranger cleaned up the back yard.

Stephanie, Tameka, and Valerie were cleaning the house when Tameka finally asked. "Okay girlfriend, spill!"

"I knew I wasn't imaging it," Valerie smiled at Tameka. "You know she's hiding something too, huh?"

Tameka smiled, "Yeah, she's hiding something and I have a feeling I know what it is."

Stephanie sat down and looked at her sister and best friend, "Is it wrong of me to have feelings for someone?"

"Hell no," replied Valerie. "Why would that be wrong?"

"Because I still love Lester," she whispered.

Tameka and Valerie flanked Stephanie as they tried to comfort her. "You are fine, Sis," Valerie told her. "You still love Les, but you also need to live your life. I'm sure he'd not want you sitting here being miserable the rest of your life. He'd want you to live; for him and for Adrian."

Stephanie nodded and closed her eyes, "I just don't know how to do this anymore. How do I let myself give into the feelings I have, yet still love him? How do I even think of dating when I have a son to raise?"

Tameka looked at Stephanie, "Steph, if you have feelings for whom I think you do, then you have nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure he loves that little boy and I know he has feelings for you. Hell, he's probably just as worried about this as you are. You two need to talk."

Stephanie nodded, "I know. I just didn't want to ruin my son's party today. Maybe tomorrow," she whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow what?" they heard Bobby ask. Turning around, Stephanie saw Ranger standing next to Bobby looking a little worried.


	15. Chapter 15

_Here you go... the next chapter of Broken Road. I wanted to take a moment and say a huge thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and messages I've received. It means so much! (As usual... the ones you know aren't mine... no money being made, just happy readers!)._

Stephanie dropped Adrian off at her parents' home on her way to work. She knew that she'd be facing Ranger but hoped to put off the _talk_ for most of the day; she wasn't sure how to approach him.

Pulling into the garage, Stephanie turned off her car and sat there thinking about the past few months. With a knock to the window, she jumped and saw Bobby standing there grinning.

"Hey, Sweetheart. You planning on working today?" he joked.

Angling from the car, she playfully punched him in the arm, "Of course I am. I was just sitting here thinking."

Bobby draped an arm around her shoulders, "Tell me more. I'm intrigued." Stephanie stared at him with a confused expression. "Come on, you never think, so this must be something good."

"You're an ass, you know that?" she teased him.

"Seriously, though," he laughed, "Talk to me. I feel like we've not really talked in a while. You rarely call me at night anymore and I don't seem to sleep over much," he replied looking sad.

"I know. We miss you, you know. But, you have a new woman in your life, so I'll let you off the hook." Stephanie looked at Bobby and smiled, "However, you do owe me dinner once a month. Just you and I."

"Tonight," Bobby said. "Dinner, you and I, tonight. We'll eat, talk, maybe dance. What do ya say?"

Stephanie laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "I'd like that."

Kissing her head, Bobby smiled, "Good, then it's a date. I'll pick you up at six." Hugging her once again, he moved his arm and said, "Now, get to work before you get fired."

Laughing, Stephanie headed for the stairs and climbed to the fifth floor. Once she opened the door, she was greeted by Ram, "Hey there. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming in."

"Shut up, I'm only three minutes late," she scolded as she hugged him. "Now, I believe you owe me a coffee."

"What?" he asked her. "How the hell do I owe you a coffee?"

"Because I didn't have time to stop and grab one."

"And that's my fault how?" he questioned.

"Because my son couldn't stop talking about Ram Ram and the ride on train that you bought him. He rode that train from the time he woke up until I had to force him off it to go to my parents house. He threw a fit when I told him the train couldn't go to Memaw's."

Ram laughed, "Sorry, Steph. I didn't mean for it to be a problem, I just know how much he loves Thomas." Ram hugged her and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" she yelled.

Turning around he smiled, "To get you a coffee."

Shaking her head, she took off for her cubicle. She knew her son loved Thomas. She also knew that Ram and Bobby loved to spoil him. Hell, everyone loved to spoil him; including Ranger. _Ranger__… __shit, __I __have __to __talk __to __him __soon_, she thought.

Turning on her computer, she looked over at the picture sitting on her desk; Lester and her the night before he left on his mission… the last night she saw him. Running her fingers over the picture, she whispered, "I love you, I hope you know that. But, I think I need to try moving on. I know you'd want me to. So, if you can hear me or see me, please help me."

Once her computer was up and running, she logged into her e-mail and saw one from Ranger asking her to meet him in the conference room at 1100. She replied to him saying she'd see him then.

Getting a search started, she looked up when she smelled coffee. Ram stood there with a cup of coffee and a white bag that could only hold one thing. "You, my dear Ram, are a God."

Stephanie worked hard the rest of the morning; she cleared out her search box, started reviewing contracts for potential clients, and even covered the monitors for thirty to give the guys a break.

At 1100, she locked down her computer, and made her way to the conference room on the second floor. Opening the door, she was shocked to find lunch for two set on the tables. Looking around, she spotted Ranger standing near the table wearing a suit; something she'd only seen on him when he had meetings with a client.

"Ranger, what's all this?" she quietly asked while shutting the door.

"This is lunch, Babe," he smiled. Walking up to her, he led her to the table, pulled the chair for her, and waited for her to sit. "I wanted to talk to you and we need to eat, so I combined the two."

Sitting down, Ranger lifted the lids off the plates to reveal Lemon Pepper Chicken and Rice, with steamed veggies and a slice of Apple Pie. "This looks wonderful, Ranger," she sighed.

"I'd like to take the credit, but it was all Ella. I just asked her for lunch for two and the rest was her."

They both began to eat before Ranger spoke, "Steph, I'd like to talk about what happened last night and what's been happening over the past few months."

Placing her fork down, Stephanie wiped her mouth and leaned back, "I know. I just don't know where to start."

"Then allow me?" he asked. When she nodded, he took a deep breath before beginning. "I know you're confused. Hell, I'm confused as well. However, I know what I'm feeling. Being around you these past few months, I've found myself thinking of things I never thought of before. I've found myself wanting things I've never wanted before."

Reaching across the table for her hand, "Stephanie, Babe, I'd like a chance to see where things can go between us. I know you are still hurting, but let me be there for you. Let me help you through this." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before he said one last thing, "Let me love you and Adrian."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and pulled her hand back, "I'm… I…," she stumbled. "Ranger, I like you, I really do."

"But?"

"I just don't know, Ranger." She sat back and closed her eyes, "I am still in love with my husband," she said as tears began leaking down her face.

"I understand, Steph, and I am in no way asking you to let go of that love. I'm just asking you to give yourself a chance to live again and love someone else."

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "I want to, God do I want to. I just don't know how to. Part of me feels like I've been cheating on him these past few months. I've allowed myself to feel things that I've not felt in years. Allowed myself to think things that I've not thought in years. I'm so confused."

Ranger hugged her to him and rubbed her back, "It's okay, Steph. I'm not pressuring you. Just know that when you're ready, I'm here. I'm here for you and for Adrian." Leaning forward, he kissed her lips lightly, expecting her to slap him or pull back. When she didn't he knew he had a chance.

Stephanie looked up at Ranger and smiled, "Thank you." Ranger stared in her eyes trying to figure out what she was thanking him for when she finally said, "Thank you for letting me know there is someone out there. I just need to make peace with myself before I can move on." Placing her hand on his face, she smiled, "I'm working on it, I promise."

Ranger leaned into her palm and closed his eyes. He loved her touch and couldn't wait to feel more of it; but for now, he'd take what he could when he could.

After lunch, Ranger went to his apartment to change while Stephanie headed back to her cubicle. While he was changing, he thoughts drifted to a house, a house he'd not visited in years, but one he knew was big enough for him, Stephanie, Adrian, and any other bambino's they added. _If __only __that __were __to __happen_ he thought.

After work, Stephanie stopped by her parent's house and picked up Adrian. When Adrian came running from the house, Stephanie had to stop and laugh. He was dressed in his RangeMan uniform with his handcuffs and pistol attached and his sunglasses on his face. "Mama, Memaw touble," he told her.

Picking up her son, she hugged him tight, "What did Memaw do?"

"She no go tourt, me hab find ter," he laughed.

"Oh no! She didn't make it to court?" Adrian shook his head. "And you have to find her to take her to the police station?" A nod this time. "Well," laughed Stephanie as she put him on the ground, "You better go find her."

Adrian took off running for the house with his water pistol in his hands. When Stephanie reached the house, she noticed that Adrian had Helen in handcuffs and sitting on the kitchen chair. She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Mom," she giggled.

"Stephanie, are you sure it's a good thing to have him hanging around your work so much?" asked Helen while smiling at her grandson.

"The guys are great with him, Mom," she said as she looked for the release button on the cuffs. Once the cuffs were off, Helen hugged her daughter.

"I'm sure they are. He seems to really like the men there." Starting the oven, Helen looked at her daughter, "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. Bobby asked me to dinner tonight. Can Adrian stay here until we're done?"

"Of course. We love having him here." Helen took some meat from the fridge and began preparing dinner, "So, where are you two going?"

"I'm not sure," Stephanie said as she snacked on a carrot stick. "We just haven't been out to talk for a while and it's time to catch up. I need to talk with him on an adult level and that can't happen at work."

Helen laughed, "No, I don't suppose it could." Helen looked at the clock, "You best get going. If I know Bobby, he'll be at your place soon." Stephanie hugged her mother and sought out her son. After telling him he was staying at Memaw's for dinner, she took off for her house to get ready for dinner.

Instead of going out for dinner, Bobby brought Thai food to eat in and have some quiet alone time. Letting himself in the house, Bobby sat the food in the kitchen as he hollered for Stephanie, "Sweetheart, dinner is served."

Stephanie came around the corner in jeans and blue button up shirt, "Dinner is served? No going out?" she asked.

Bobby walked up to her, hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Nope, we're eating in the tonight. I thought we could use a night of no interruptions, just you and I so we could talk. I have a feeling we are due for a long discussion."

Stephanie grabbed a couple of plates and sat them on the table. Once the food was gone, they made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. Bobby had learned a long time ago that it was easier to get Stephanie to talk if she couldn't see his face. Therefore, he sat on the couch and pulled her to him, letting her head rest on his lap. Running his fingers through her hair, he waited for her to relax before he began.

"What's going on with you and Ranger?" he quietly asked.

"Damn, don't go easy on me, huh?" she laughed. "I don't know. I've developed feelings for him, but I don't know what to do about them. He's a wonderful man. He accepts me, my life, and my son. He's never once bad mouthed Lester or the fact that I've been a single mother all of Adrian's life."

"He never will, Sweetheart," Bobby told her. "Are you ready to move on?"

Stephanie laid there thinking of how to answer Bobby without sounding heartless. Finally deciding that the best route was to just be straightforward. "I'm ready to live again. I am ready to feel loved again, to be able to go out on dates, hold hands, kiss someone. I want to live. Yet, part of me feels I'm cheating on Les if I do this."

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Steph, Les is gone. He's not coming back." He felt her shudder at his words, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to get you to understand that you can still love him but you can also move on with your life. You are still living. He'd want you to live your life."

"I know," she whispered. "It's just so hard to allow myself to do that." Flipping on her back, she looked up at Bobby, "How do I do this? How do I move on?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bobby looked down, "Sweetheart, just go with your feelings. Only you can tell when the time is right, when the feeling is right. If you want to try a relationship with Ranger, then do it. Just know this," he told her with a serious look, "if he _ever_ hurts you or Adrian, I'll kick his ass."

Stephanie sat up and hugged Bobby, "I've missed this, Bebe."

Bobby sighed and hugged her tight to him, "Me too, Sweetheart."

After a few moments , Stephanie pulled back and looked in his eyes, "Now, it's your turn to spill. How are things with Meka?"

With a huge smile on his face, Bobby leaned his head back on the couch and took a deep breath… he knew it was time to talk to Stephanie, he just wasn't sure how'd she take it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry this is later than I wanted it to be... had a busy weekend! Thanks you for all the reviews... it means a ton to me to know that you are still enjoying the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!_

Stephanie had just begun running a search when Tameka appeared in her cubicle, "Girlfriend," Tameka squealed surprising Stephanie. When Steph looked up, Tameka had the biggest smile she'd ever seen and she was pretty sure why Tameka was smiling. "Morning," Stephanie replied.

"Morning? That's all you can say on this wonderfully bright and beautiful day? Girl, you need to some happy and I'm just the girl to give it to you!" Tameka shrieked as she sat down. Lifting her left hand, Tameka showed Stephanie the glowing princess cut diamond Bobby had given her last night.

"Oh, Meka, it's beautiful! Congratulations," she told her as she got up to give Tameka a hug. "I'm so happy for you and Bobby."

"We have you to thank, you know," cried Tameka.

"Me? Why me?"

"Girlfriend, had I not been in your driveway that day, we'd have never met. I know you love him, and you could have kept us apart, but you never tried. Thank you so much for introducing him to me and Malika," Tameka said as she had tears falling.

Stephanie pulled back, "Meka, I'd have never kept you two apart. You know my heart belonged to Lester." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes, I love Bobby, but more like a brother. He's helped me through so much, how can I not?"

Tameka looked at Stephanie, "Are you sure you're okay with us?"

"Girl, hell yeah! You two are wonderful together." Stephanie sat down and pulled Tameka's chair closer to her, "Now, tell me how it happened!"

As Tameka sat in Stephanie's cubicle telling her about the proposal, Bobby knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter," he heard Ranger yell. As he entered Ranger's office, he began having second thoughts as to what he was about to do. Sitting in the chair he looked at Ranger across the desk.

"What's up?" Ranger asked as he turned off his monitor.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ranger nodded. "Look, I know you're my boss and you can fire my ass, but I still have to do this. For myself, for Steph, and for Lester." Ranger leaned back in his chair; he had a feeling what was coming.

Bobby leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knee's before proceeding. "If you ever hurt her or her son, I'll hurt you ten times worse, you got that?"

Ranger looked at Bobby trying to not let his shock show. "Who?" he questioned.

Bobby stood up, "Damn it, Ranger, don't play games with me right now. I'm not here as an employee, but as a friend, brother, protector, whatever the hell you want to call it. You know damn good and well who I'm talking about."

Ranger leaned forward and nodded, "I do know who we're talking about. Have a seat," he said and pointed to the vacated chair. "I know you are very protective of them, and for good reason, but know this. IF she and I try a relationship, know I will never hurt her or her son."

"How do you feel about them?" Bobby asked.

"I'll be honest with you, only because I know how much you worry for them. I've found myself wanting to take her out to dinner. I enjoy being around her and Adrian. Hell, I even look forward to the days when I know Adrian will be running around my office." Ranger laughed, "Hell, I've found myself finding things for him to come get and take to someone else, just to see his smile."

"That tells me how you feel about Adrian, but how do you feel about Steph?"

"Shit, man. You want me to spill my guts to you?" Ranger asked and saw Bobby nod. "Fine. I've fallen for her. I've fallen hard for her. She's the last thing on my mind at night and the first thing in the morning. I want to call her and see how her evening went, how Adrian was at the sitter's, hell, what they had for dinner."

Bobby looked at Ranger and smiled. "You ever repeat any of this and I'll meet you on the mats," Ranger growled.

"Understood," answered Bobby. "Now, what are you going to do about this?"

"I've been trying to figure that out. I want to ask her out, but I don't know that she's ready."

Bobby looked at Ranger, "What happened before the party?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Ranger.

"When we arrived, we could tell she was flustered. You were the only one there at the time."

Ranger ran his hand through his hair, something Bobby had never seen him do before. "We were talking and she began staring at the picture of Les on the mantle. I told her that he was a great man and we all miss him." Bobby nodded his agreement. "Then without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her in comfort and she leaned back against me for a moment. When she realized what happened, she left the room and was crying. I never really got to talk to her because a few seconds later, Adrian woke up and then everyone began arriving."

Bobby looked at Ranger, "You need to talk to her. Just take her out to lunch or something, start small. She's still in love with Les, but it's time she moves on. I've tried telling her the same thing, but I think it's going to take someone other than myself and Tameka to get her to see that it's time."

Ranger nodded, "I agree."

"Just remember what I said. You hurt either of them and you'll have to answer to me." Bobby stood up and headed for the door, "Oh, before you hear it from someone else, Tameka and I are engaged."

"Congratulations. I can't say that I'm surprised. I'm happy for the both of you."

Bobby left the office and Ranger sat there trying to figure out a way to ask Stephanie out. Finally when nothing sounded good to him, he left his office for a cup of coffee. Walking into the break room, he literally bumped into the woman occupying his current thought.

"Shit, sorry, Ranger," she mumbled.

Ranger reached out to steady her, "No need for you to be sorry, I was the one not watching out. I'm sorry," he squeezed her shoulder and glanced at the clock. Seeing it was currently eleven-forty, he asked her, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Stephanie.

"Lunch, you, me… would you like to go?"

Stephanie stood there for a moment thinking. She was hungry, she'd not brought anything to eat and didn't really want the usually turkey on rye, "I'd like to," she smiled.

Ranger didn't show it, but his insides were jumping for joy. Placing a hand at the small of her back, he led her to the elevator, "Where would you like to go?"

Shrugging, Stephanie smiled, "I'm in the mood for something other than sandwiches. I'll let you decide and I'll follow you."

Reaching the garage, Ranger led her to his Porsche, "How about I drive, you ride, and we talk on the way?"

Hesitantly, Stephanie agreed and slid into the passenger seat. Once she was buckled, Ranger shut the door, jogged to his side, and angled in the driver seat. Starting the engine, he swore he heard a slight moan from the passenger seat, but chose to not comment; he didn't want to embarrass her.

Driving through town, he stopped at a restaurant that just opened and he'd been wanting to try. "I hope you don't mind Greek food."

"I've never had it, but I've not really found a food I don't like," she smiled at him.

"Good, I've been waiting to try this since they opened, but didn't want to try it alone," he told her and he slid from the car. Opening her door, he saw her smile and his heart soared.

Holding the door open, Ranger followed Stephanie inside and was greeted by a small woman. "Hello," she said, "Table for two?"

"Yes, Please," smiled Ranger who still had his hand on Stephanie's lower back.

The lady led the couple to a small intimate table in the back. Ranger held the chair out for Stephanie, and when she was seated, he pushed her in. Taking his seat across the table from her, he picked up a menu.

He looked at Stephanie, "Would you allow me to order for you?"

Stephanie looked shocked for a moment, but relaxed, "Nothing too off the wall, please."

Ranger smiled, nodded, and began perusing the menu until he found what he was looking for. The server came to the table, he ordered the dolmades for Stephanie and vegetarian mousaka for himself. When the server left, Stephanie looked at him quizzically.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," she whispered.

Ranger took a sip of water and looked sheepishly at her, "I ordered something that I hope you'll at least try. If you find you don't care for it, you can order something else. While waiting on the food to arrive, Ranger thought it would be a good time to learn a little more about Stephanie.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked.

Stephanie looked at him, "You know what my life consists of."

"No, tell about when you were a kid, how it was growing up, things like that."

Stephanie stared at Ranger trying to figure out where he was going with the questions. Finally deciding that it couldn't hurt anything, she decided to give it a shot. "I grew up here in Trenton, I'm the youngest of two girls. My parents have been married forever. My sister and I had the usual sibling rivalry, but if needed, we were there for each other. "

"I have three nieces; you met them at the party." Ranger nodded. "Not sure what else to tell you." Stephanie looked at him, "How about you?"

Ranger sat back in his seat. He wasn't use to talking about his life or sharing personal things. He knew, however, if he wanted this woman in his life, he needed to be open with her. Taking a deep breath, he gave her the shortened condensed version. "I'm the middle child. I have an older sister Cecelia, and a younger brother Roberto. My parents, like yours, have been married forever."

Ranger decided to lay it all on the line and see how she reacted, "I have a daughter that I never see. I married her mother out of obligation, but once the baby was born, we divorced and her husband has adopted my daughter. They live in Miami."

Stephanie stared at Ranger as he spoke, surprised at all he had told her. She knew he was a very private person, and hadn't anticipated him talking so much. "How old is your daughter?"

Ranger shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

The server brought the food out, brought the food out, and left. Stephanie took a bite and moaned, "Oh my God, this is wonderful. What did you order me?"

Ranger chuckled and shifted in his seat for another reason, "To answer your first question, nine. For your second question, Stuffed Grape Leaves."

Stephanie looked at her dish again, shrugged, and took another bite. "Nine? What's nine?"

Ranger chuckled, "My daughter. She's nine."

The rest of the lunch went with them talking with each other, sharing stories of growing up. Once lunch was finished, Ranger paid the bill and escorted Stephanie back out to the Porsche. One the way back to RangeMan, Stephanie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mama."

"Adrian, what's the matter, sweetie?" Stephanie asked as her heart rate picked up. Adrian never called unless something was wrong.

"Memaw no talk," he told her and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Sweetie, are you at Memaw's?"

"Uh huh," came the short reply.

"I'll be right there, stay on the phone with me." She looked over at Ranger, "I need to get to my parents house. Something is wrong with my mother."

Ranger pushed on the pedal and raced through the streets; he reached over, grabbed Stephanie's hand, and squeezed trying to calm her down.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry so late on the update. I hope everyone had a very happy and safe Christmas and New Year. I tried to type up this chapter, but just haven't been in the mood… kind of a blah holiday season this year. Anyway, I'm sorry for that and hope that the next chapters will come out quicker! I hope you enjoy this one!_

Ranger pulled up to the Plum house and Stephanie was out of the car before it was in Park. Reaching for the key on top of the porch light, Stephanie let herself in the house. "Mom? Adrian?" she yelled.

"Titchin, Mama," she heard the little cry.

As she ran to the kitchen, she saw her mother lying on the floor, rubbing her head. "Mom?" she asked as she lifted her son into her arms. "What happened?"

Ranger stepped up beside her and looked Adrian over to make sure he was okay. Satisfied that the boy was unharmed, he turned his attention to Helen as she began talking.

Helen sat up and looked around, "I'm not sure. I was kneeling on the floor, helping Adrian pick up his mega-bloks. When I stood up, I was dizzy and must have fainted." Looking at Adrian, she saw he had his face buried in his mother's neck. "I didn't mean to scare you, baby," she told him as she rubbed his back.

No one saw Ranger leave the kitchen. Stefani sat on the chair with the little boy clinging to her. "Mom, that sounds like orthostatic hypotension. Have you seen your doctor lately?"

Helen looked at her daughter, "I don't need to see the doctor." Hanging her head, she whispered, "Can't afford it anyway."

"Mom, if you and Dad need money, let me help. I want you to see the doctor. You should have told me you needed help. Please, make an appointment, let me know when it is, and I'll drive you there and pay for it," Stephanie begged.

Helen nodded and reached for a Kleenex, "This isn't the way it's supposed to be. Parents should be helping their children, not the other way around."

Stephanie stood and put Adrian on his feet, "I'll take Adrian with me for the rest of the day. You need to get some rest and make that appointment."

"How can you take care of him? You have to work," Helen tried to argue.

"I will either take him to the office with me, or I'll take the rest of the day off. Either way, you don't need to worry about him today." Stephanie hugged her mother and grabbed Adrian's hand, "Let's go, sweetie."

Walking out to the living room, she saw Ranger closing his phone. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Um, Ranger? I need to keep Adrian with me for the rest of the day. Do you mind if I bring him to the office or should I take the rest of the day off?"

"You can bring him, Babe. We love having him at the office," Ranger smiled as he picked Adrian up. "You keep us all on our toes little man."

Stephanie began to open the door when she dropped her hand, "Shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ranger asked as he tickled Adrian.

"I totally forgot we brought your car and I don't have a car seat for Adrian."

"Open the door," he told her.

Opening the door, Stephanie saw Ranger's Porsche at the curb. Behind it was one of the RangeMan SUVs with Bobby leaning against it. Turning back to Ranger, Stephanie smiled, "How? When? Thank you."

Ranger wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulled her close, and kissed her temple. "When I heard what happened, I knew you'd not be leaving him here, so I called Bobby and asked him to bring the SUV and car seat. He'll drive my Porsche back to the office."

Stephanie stared at Ranger, "You never let anyone drive that. Are you sure you wouldn't rather that Adrian and I ride with Bobby and just meet you back at the office?"

"No, I'd rather spend some more time with you and if that means trusting him to drive my Porsche, then that is what needs to happen." Pulling the door the rest of the way open, Ranger made a sweeping motion, "Shall we?"

Stephanie walked up to Bobby and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi, Sweetheart," he said as he dropped a kiss to her head and one on Adrian's as well.

"Bebe!" Adrian shouted. "Memaw falled and went to leep."

Bobby looked at Stephanie, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, low blood pressure, told her to go to the doctor, so for the rest of the day, this little guy will be terrorizing RangeMan."

"Mama?" asked Adrian.

"Yes?"

"I do wort wit you?"

"Yes, Baby. You are going to work with me. Is that okay?" she asked as she buckled him in his seat.

"Tay," he smiled.

As Ranger angled into the driver seat, Stephanie slid into the passenger and buckled up. Ranger looked in the rearview mirror, "All set Little Man?"

Adrian gave Ranger a thumbs-up and smiled as Ranger pulled away from the curb. The rest of the day was spent in the office; Adrian running from office to office, saying hi to all the guys and eventually ending up in Ella's apartment for a nap.

As Stephanie was shutting down for the day, Bobby stepped into her office, "Hey there."

"Hi," she smiled up at him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to know if you had plans for tomorrow night?" Stephanie shook her head. "Good, how about some Bobby and Steph time?"

"Bobby," she said as she stood up, "You don't have to keep doing the dinner and talks with me. I know you have your life with Meka, and she deserves to have your time away from work."

"Steph, I _want_ the dinner and talks. I miss them… I miss you," he pleaded with his eyes for her to say yes.

"Are you sure this isn't because you feel guilty and feel like you have to keep up the dinner talks?"

"I'm sure. I really enjoy those times when it's just you and I talking about anything and everything."

"Okay, I'll see if I get someone to take Adrian tomorrow night," she smiled.

"I'll take him," they heard from the door and turned to see Tameka standing there smiling. "You get her to say yes?" she asked Bobby.

Bobby wrapped his arm around Tameka's shoulder as she stepped up next to him, "Yeah, she finally said yes.'

"Good, cause girl, I got to tell you, he's been a pain in my ass all week because he misses your dinners and talks. Thank you for agreeing to it!" Tameka laughed.

Stephanie looked at Bobby, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that they really meant that much to you. I guess I just thought you were doing them out of some sort of obligation."

"Which is something we will be talking about tomorrow night," he scolded.

"Yes, Sir," Stephanie said as she saluted him.

"Smartass," Bobby barked out as he laughed and hugged her to him. "Seriously, though. Meka will keep Adrian. Besides, Malika is looking forward to a sleepover again. You and I need to talk, especially if you think I'm doing this out of some sense of obligation."

Stephanie searched his eyes and found the truth, he really did enjoy their time together and he was missing her as much as she was missing him. "Okay, I believe you. Now, you two get out of here and go enjoy your daughter. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Stephanie found Adrian in Tank's office. He was sitting on Tank's lap playing on the computer. Stephanie was worried at first that he was messing things up, but when she walked around the desk, she saw Tank was letting the little boy play minesweeper. "Teaching him early, huh?" she laughed.

"Well, he's got to learn somehow, right?" boomed Tank.

"Mama, me fine boombs," laughed the joyful little boy.

Ruffling his hair, Stephanie smiled, "I see that. Are you ready to go home and get some dinner?"

Hopping off Tank's lap, Adrian turned to face him and gave him a knuckle bump, "Bye, T."

Tank laughed, which was something no one was use to, and said, "Thanks for stopping by. See ya later alligator."

Adrian looked at Tank, "In while cockdile."

Stephanie and Tank tried very hard to keep from laughing as she ushered Adrian from the office. "We need to practice your words when we get home."

Arriving at the house, Stephanie saw a black SUV sitting in the drive. Sliding from the car, she opened the back door, and unbuckled Adrian. When he was in her arms, she walked to the front door and smiled. Ranger was sitting on her front porch decked out in a pair of faced blue jeans and a grey button up shirt, sleeves pushed up his forearms. With his mirrored sunglasses on, she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

Adrian squirmed to get down, so Stephanie placed him on his feet. He ran up to the porch and jumped on Ranger's lap. Stephanie tried to stop him, but he was too fast for her. Ranger slid the glasses off his face and stared at Adrian.

"What are you doing, squirt?" he asked.

"Wating you up," Adrian replied as he settled in on Ranger's lap.

Stephanie stepped up on the porch and leaned on the banister, "What's up, Ranger?"

"Didn't want to eat alone tonight. I had such a great time at lunch, that I hoped you and Adrian would spend dinner with me," he told her as he flashed his smile.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can we refuse?" she joked. "It's seafood night, is that okay?"

Ranger picked Adrian up and stood. "Sounds great. What can I do?"

Stephanie unlocked the door, turned off the alarm, and sat her stuff on the desk. "Not much to do. It should be ready, I just need to get plates and glasses down. Adrian, why don't you go wash your hands."

Adrian took off for the bathroom as Ranger followed Stephanie into the kitchen. As she reached up in the cabinet for the plates, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, brining his lips to her neck.

Forgetting the plates for a moment, Stephanie relaxed back against him and closed her eyes. She'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in a man's arms. The feel of his lips on her skin, sent shivers down her spine and she let out a soft moan.

"God, Babe. Do you know how good you feel in my arms?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

"Probably as good as it feels to be in your arms," she murmured back. She felt one of his hands pull her hair away, exposing more of her neck. Just as she felt his lips nibble their way from one side of her neck to the other, she heard it.

"Mama, me hands clean."

Jumping away from Ranger, Stephanie tried to compose herself, "Okay sweetie. Just take a seat and we'll be right there."

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her breathing had increased, and she began feeling an unfamiliar tingle throughout her body. A tingle she'd not felt in years. Turning around, she looked at Ranger and noticed he was just as affected as her.

"Shall we eat and then we can talk later, after he's in bed?" she asked him.

Nodding, he grabbed the plates and glasses, and followed her to the dining table. He knew he needed to take things slow, but with the feelings he'd been having for Stephanie, he wasn't sure how slow he'd be able to proceed.

Ranger watched Stephanie eat; licking the juice and sauce off her fingers, tongue swiping the fluid dripping from her lips, eyes closed as she swallowed what was in her mouth, and he knew he had a lot of cold showers in his future.

Shifting in his seat, he tried to avert his attention to the messy little boy next to him who was obviously enjoying his shrimp. Adrian caught him looking and smiled, "It dood, huh?"

Laughing, Ranger took a napkin and wiped Adrian's mouth, "It sure is. You look like you're going to need a bath."

Adrian looked at his mother, "Mama need one, too," he laughed.

Ranger looked over and quickly realized he shouldn't have said anything as his mind immediately went to picture Stephanie, naked, in a tub full of bubbles, leaned up against him. _Dios, she'll be the death of me,_ he thought as he finished his dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry this took so long to get out... RL is kicking me right now and there is so much going on that I don't know which way is up. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I can't fix it to make myself happy. I hope it works for you, though. I promise to try and be better about updating this week... but I can't promise it._

_I hope you'll enjoy and let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Ranger was sitting on the love seat when he heard it, "Adrian Michael Santos, get your naked butt back in here." As he stood up and looked toward the bathroom, he saw a flash of running naked flesh fly past him. Swooping an arm out, he caught the wet little boy and carried him, upside down and giggling, back to his mother.<p>

"Loose something, Babe?" he chuckled as he handed the slippery boy to Stephanie.

"Thanks, Ranger," she smiled.

"Let me do, let me do," Adrian squealed as he squirmed to get out of Ranger's grasp. "Mama monter," he laughed.

Ranger stood the tyke on his feet and held onto his arms while Stephanie dried him off. Looking up at Ranger's clothes, Stephanie started to laugh, "I'm so sorry, Ranger."

Not understanding what she was apologizing for, Ranger looked down and saw his shirt was wet from the shoulders down to the hem in the front. Shrugging, "Oh well, it will dry," he laughed.

"I dot you wet!" laughed Adrian.

"That you did. But, I'll pay you back sometime," joked Ranger.

Once Stephanie had Adrian dried off and dressed for bed she told him, "Brush your teeth and then you need to apologize to Ranger for getting him wet, okay?" Adrian nodded and reached for his toothbrush.

Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom to get Adrian's bed ready and saw Ranger standing in front of the fireplace, shirtless. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the muscles upon muscles of his back. Quickly slipping into Adrian's room, she tried hard to get her breathing and hormones under control.

"Anything I can do to help?" she heard. Clutching her chest, she spun around, "Jesus, Ranger. Trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," he apologized as he stood in the door way, leaning against the frame. He didn't miss Stephanie's eyes raking over his body, slowly gazing across his bare chest and down to the top of his jeans. Flexing his pecs, he watched her face flush before she could look away.

"I… I'm just getting the bed ready. I mean, Adrian's bed ready for him," she said as she turned back around and straightened the already made bed.

"Mama, here me tome," Adrian yelled as he flew into his room.

"Did you do what you were told to do?" she asked with a knowing look.

Adrian jumped off his bed, walked up to Ranger, and tugged on his jeans. Ranger kneeled down to Adrian's level and looked at him. "Me torry," he whispered with a pouty look.

"For what?" asked Ranger.

"Diddin you wet."

Trying hard not to laugh at the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, Ranger nodded, "Just don't run from your mother next time, okay?" Adrian nodded and Ranger ruffled his hair. "Now, get some sleep so you can have a fun day tomorrow," Ranger told the little boy as he gave him a hug goodnight.

As Ranger left the room, Stephanie picked Adrian up and hugged him to her. "I love you, sweetie."

"Wub you too," he replied as he stood on his bed.

After tucking him in, Stephanie kissed his head and turned out his lights. Standing with her back to his door, she tried to get her feet to move towards the living room, where she knew a bare chested Ranger was waiting.

Finally, her feet began to move and she made her way down the hall, where she saw Ranger once again standing in front of the fireplace. Ranger slowly turned around and Stephanie's breath, once again, quickened as the fire glowed behind Ranger.

"I won't bite, Babe," he said through a smile. He saw her slowly begin walked towards him, and something in him begged him to walk towards her and make her his, but he held off; he didn't want to frighten her or rush things.

When she reached the couch, they both sat down on opposite ends, each afraid of sitting too close to the other.

"Ranger, I," she started, but stopped when he held up a hand.

"Let me go first, please?" he begged. He saw her nod and began with, "I'm sorry if I over stepped any lines earlier tonight, or any other time, for that matter. I know are still grieving the loss of your husband, and I know I can never replace him. I wouldn't want to replace him. I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"But, I need to tell you, that when I'm around you, I find myself wanting more. More time with you, more physical contact, just more of you. And not just you, I enjoy being around Adrian as well. I look forward to the days I know you are bringing him to the office, hell, I think all the men look forward to those days."

"He does, too," Stephanie told him.

"Our lunch date, was entirely too short in my opinion. I never wanted it to end," he rambled on. He never was much of a talker, but something about the woman sitting across from him made him want to open up and reveal all to her in hopes that one day, maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance with her.

"I want to be there for you and Adrian, not just as a friend, but in any capacity you'll allow me."

Stephanie looked at Ranger for a moment. What was he saying? She knew he was a private man; he never really shared anything with anyone at the office. When the guys went to the bar or out for food, he rarely tagged along; yet here he was saying he wanted to be in her and Adrian's life.

"I'm going to tell you some about myself, to let you see why I am the way I am. I can only hope that by my sharing, it will help you understand and not make you turn away." She nodded that she heard him and waited while he took a breath to calm his nerves.

"I have a daughter, just a few years older than Adrian. She lives in Miami with her mother and adopted father. I've only seen her a few times; even then, it was only when she was an infant. She has no memory of me."

Stephanie watched Ranger try to let any emotions show as he talked of his daughter. Taking the wallet from his pocket, he pulled a picture out and handed it to Stephanie. "That's her picture from a few months ago."

"I take it you still keep in contact with her mother?" she asked as she looked at the beautiful Latino girl staring back from the picture. "She's beautiful, Ranger. Looks a lot like you."

Ranger took the picture back and stared at it for a moment before replacing it in his wallet. "I speak to her mother once a month at least, sometimes more. We've remained in some sort of contact since the divorce."

Stephanie looked at Ranger then. She never imagined him to be married and divorced. She just assumed his daughter was the result of a one night stand since she'd never heard anything about her before.

"You're right, you know," he told her. "Julie is the result of a one night stand. A drunken one night stand. I was home on leave, much like Lester was when you met him. I was drunk one night and slept with Rachel. When I came back from a short mission, three months later, I was informed she was pregnant. We were married and I left two days later. The next time I came home, Julie had been born and I had divorce papers waiting for me. We were only married so Rachel could received medical care under my insurance and to give the baby my name… not that that matters now. She was adopted just before her first birthday."

Stephanie sat there and looked at the man in front of her. He just told her his biggest secret; something she was sure not many people knew. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I want to keep nothing from you. I want no secrets between us. I want," he started and stopped. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and took her hand in his. "I want to date you and Adrian."

Unlady like, Stephanie snorted and looked up, "You want to date my son?" she giggled.

"Babe," he said as he shook his head. "I know that whoever dates you, not only has to have Adrian's approval, but also has to include him in their life. I have no problem including him; I think you already know that."

"Ranger, I just don't know about dating yet," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I just don't know how," she replied. Leaning her head against the couch, she closed her eyes and Ranger saw her chin begin to quiver.

Sliding over to her side of the couch, Ranger pulled her into his arms and began rubbing her back, "We can do this together, you know. I won't push you, I promise." When he felt her begin to relax, he said, "I know this is going to be hard for you at first. I know you are going to be scared," he felt her nod. "There is nothing to be scared of. We take it slow, talk to each other, work things out."

Kissing the top of her head, he told her, "This is new for me as well. I've not dated anyone in a very, very long time."

Stephanie looked up at Ranger with doubt in her eyes, "I don't believe that," she whispered.

"It's the truth. I'd never lie to you," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I actually dated someone. Yes, I've had sex and shit, but I've not _dated_ in a long time."

"I can't, and won't, erase Lester from my life," she told him.

"I don't expect you to. You need to keep his memory alive for your son and for you," he told her. Ranger slid back to his side of the couch, turned her around, and pulled her to him. She lay down on the couch with her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Remembering the last time she laid like this she closed her eyes tight. It was the night she learned her husband had been killed; Ranger had been there for her that night, held her on his lap while she slept some.

Ranger realized what was going through her mind, "I was there then, Steph, and I'll be here anytime you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Why not you?" he countered.

"I'm broken, I'm used, I come with baggage," she tried to go on, but he cut her short.

"You are not broke, used, or with baggage. You are a beautiful woman who has dealt with a lot in the past few years. You were married the night before your new husband was shipped off into a horrible war. You have a beautiful, loving, fun son who adores you and the ground you walk on."

"You have wonderful friends, some who are new, some you've known for a long time, but all of who love you. You've had some bad luck, but I want to be with you when your luck changes. I want you to experience life the way it should be experienced. With a partner."

She flipped to her back and looked up at him, "What happens when you leave me, too?"

"I can't promise that I won't leave, that I won't be sent on a government assignment. But, I can promise you, that I'll do everything in my power to come back to you and Adrian."

She wanted to move on with her life. She wanted to be happy and live. She wanted her son to be happy. But, she was afraid. She was afraid of loving and losing again. She was afraid that the next time would not only break her, but kill her. Could she allow herself to love again?

She closed her eyes and silently begged for Lester to tell her it was okay to move on and love again. That she and Adrian would not be hurt like that again; that the next time she gave her heart away, it would stay whole and not be crushed.

"_Please, Les, give me some sort of sign that I can move on. That you understand my need to move on and that you approve. I can't do that until I know you understand and won't be upset," _she asked silently.

Looking up past Ranger, Stephanie swore she saw an outline of Lester standing there, smiling at her, and nodding. She started to say something, but when she blinked, he was gone.

She took a deep breath, and felt a little lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her. Looking up at Ranger, she smiled at him and nodded. "I think I'm ready to begin moving on. But, let's take it slow?"

Ranger smiled and nodded, "We'll go as slow as you need, Babe."


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last few chapters. I'm sorry I've not done individual replys, but RL is not being nice right now. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... we'll be moving things along in the next one, just had to get this one out of the way. Enjoy!_

Stephanie was dreaming of being wrapped up in Lester's arms, his body molded against her back, his arm slung over her hips, his lips on her neck. Slowly she came awake and stiffened when she felt a body curled around hers. Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw a mocha colored arm draped across her abdomen. Trying not to let the disappointment come through, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

"Morning, Babe," she heard as she felt Ranger's lips on her neck.

"Morning, Ranger," she answered.

"What did I tell you last night?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry," she laughed, "It's just going to take some time to call you Carlos when we're not at the office."

Ranger tightened his hold on her, bringing her back against him, "I hope you're okay with last night." He knew immediately when she'd woken up. He knew in the back of his mind, that she had thought it was Les lying with her until she was fully awake. He wouldn't rush her, but he hoped that one day, she'd be able to wake up and know it was him holding her.

"I didn't want you driving home so late last night, or should I say early this morning. It was my decision for you to stay the night. And, like I said last night, we're both adults and we can share a bed with nothing happening. Right?"

Ranger scooted away so that Stephanie would fall onto her back, "I wouldn't say that nothing happened last night." Running his fingers down the side of her face, he smiled, "I was allowed the opportunity to hold a beautiful woman in my arms all night."

Stephanie heard a noise and looked at Ranger, "Four… three… two… one." The door opened and a flash of spiderman covered flesh jumped on the bed. "Mama, me wake." Adrian jumped one last time and froze when he spotted Ranger in his mothers bed. "Rander, why you in bed?"

Ranger wasn't sure how to answer the little boy and was glad when Stephanie took over, "Adrian, Ranger slept here last night. He and Mommy were up really late talking and it was too late for him to drive home."

Adrian accepted the answer and nodded, "Otay. I want takes," he told his mother.

"No, you don't need pancakes every morning. Today it is eggs, toast, and bacon."

"Icky," was Adrian's only reply.

Ranger and Stephanie hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Ranger opened the fridge and looked at Stephanie, "I'll make breakfast if you want to take a shower."

"Really?" she smiled. Ranger nodded, so Stephanie headed to the shower. It wasn't often that she was able to shower before Adrian ate breakfast.

OOO

Stephanie sat in her office working on the expense report for the month. Looking at the clock, she saw it was close to quitting time so she began shutting down her computer. As she turned the monitor off, Bobby stepped into her office.

"Hey Sweetheart, you ready for the night of your life?" he joked.

Standing up, Stephanie slid up next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "Rock my world baby."

Bobby laughed and hugged her tight to him, "I've missed the joking you, you know that?"

"I know. I'm sorry that I've not been myself lately. I promise I'm working on it."

Bobby hugged her, "Now, what do you want to do tonight? Meka is picking Adrian up from Nana and Papa's. He'll stay the night with Meka and you and I have the night to ourselves."

"Trying to steal her away?" they heard from her doorway. Spinning around, Stephanie came face to face with Ranger.

"Good Lord, Ranger. Why do you insist on sneak up on people?"

Ranger stepped forward and pulled Stephanie to him. Lowering his lips, he kissed her gently, but made a point to Bobby at the same time.

"Back off, Ranger," she scolded him. Bobby is with Tameka and he is my best friend. He's not moving in on anyone."

Ranger looked a little embarrassed for being called out like that, but he knew that he needed to reign in his emotions. He wasn't use to feeling like he did around Stephanie.

"Sorry, man. Just came by to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight," Ranger told her.

"Sorry. Bobby and I have plans for the night. It's been a long time since we had a catch up night with just he and I."

Ranger hugged her, "Okay. Call me later if need anything, okay?" He looked at Bobby, "Have fun and take care of her."

"I always do, Ranger," Bobby replied.

Bobby and Stephanie headed to her place. Bobby wanted to cook dinner, but knew she was more comfortable in her own home when they talked. As he cooked dinner, he thought about what Ranger had said in her office and wondered how serious things were with the two of them. As he placed the chicken in the oven, Bobby realized that when he'd seen Stephanie pull into the garage that morning, Ranger was directly behind her… which meant Ranger didn't sleep in his own bed last night.

Walking into the living room, Bobby plopped down on the couch next to Stephanie and placed an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her to him, he joked, "So, you had a guest last night?"

Stephanie looked up in shock, "How'd you know?"

"I didn't until just now. I was just a hunch, but you just confirmed it."

Punching Bobby in his leg, Stephanie laughed, "You always were sneaky."

"So, what happened?"

Stephanie settled down on the couch, her head in Bobby's lap and told him about the night before. "When Adrian and I arrived home, he was on the porch. We invited him for dinner, and then we started talking after Adrian went to bed. Next thing we knew, it was four in the morning. He could barely keep his eyes open, so I let him crash here."

Bobby's fingers were running through her hair as he listed to Steph talk. Looking around, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, "Where'd he sleep?"

"Bobby, we are both adults," she said avoiding the answer.

"Sweetheart, I can guess where he slept. He slept in bed with you, didn't he?" She nodded. "It's okay. I want you to feel ready to move on, I just don't want you to rush and force it to feel right."

"I understand and trust me. Ranger and I had a lot to talk about last night." Worrying her bottom lip, Stephanie looked up at Bobby, "Can I tell you something and you not laugh or think I'm losing it?"

"Steph, you can always tell me anything, you know that."

"While Ranger and I were talking last night, I was silently begging Les to give me some sort of sign that it was okay to begin moving on."

Bobby waited for her to continue, but when it seemed she wasn't going to, he reached for her hand and squeezed. "Tell me, please," he coaxed her.

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "When I opened my eyes, I swore I saw Lester standing behind Ranger. He was nodding and smiling. Like he was telling me that it was okay to move on and that he was happy for me."

Bobby looked down at Stephanie and wiped her tears away, "Oh, Sweetheart, don't cry. Lester loves you and would want you to move on, to be happy. He wouldn't want you to stay miserable. Trust me."

"You know, sometimes I wish things would have turned out a little differently," she admitted.

Not understanding what she meant, he told her, "I know. We all wish that Les had made it back to be here for you and Adrian."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, YES, I'd love to have him here, but…" she stopped talking and turned her head away.

Realization dawning, Bobby took his finger and thumb and turned her face towards him, "Why did you never say anything?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Stephanie sat up next to Bobby, "I was afraid of ruining our friendship."

"Oh, Steph," Bobby said as he pulled her onto his lap. "You don't know me very well then."

Stephanie and Bobby sat there in silence for a few moments; neither of them sure what to say. Bobby was pretty sure Steph had just admitted to something he only thought would happen in his dreams. Steph was trying to figure out what Bobby meant with his statement.

Finally, she turned to look at him, "Why'd you never say anything?"

"Because, you weren't ready to hear it. I was afraid that if I said something to you, then you'd hate me and leave. I'd never see you or Adrian again." Taking a deep breath, he slowly blew it out, "Steph, I'd rather take that to my grave and have you and Adrian in my life, then tell you how I felt and have you walk out of my life." Kissing her temple, he finally asked, "What about you? Why'd you never say anything?"

"Mostly the same reason, I didn't want you out of my life. I'd already lost a husband, I didn't want to lose my best friend. Then you met Tameka and you two are so happy, I didn't want to ruin that."

The timer went off in the kitchen, so Bobby stood up and walked away not knowing what to say. Taking the chicken from the oven, he heard a voice in his head, _you are in love with two women. You asked one of them to marry you, what are you going to do now?_

"We can do anything about it now, you know that right?" he heard from behind him.

Setting the pan on the stove, he closed the oven but didn't turn around. He felt her arms come around his waist in a hug and he sucked in some air.

"I know," he whispered. "I know. So, where do we go from here?"

"We go on like we have been. We are best friends, you are engaged to my other best friend and I'm moving on with my life. Maybe something will come of me and Ranger, maybe it won't. But, I'm going to see where it goes."

Turning around in her embrace, Bobby hugged her and kissed her head, "He better treat you and Adrian right. He needs to know that if he fucks up, just once, with you or Adrian, I'll be there to kick his ass."

Stephanie laughed and stood on her tip toes, "I'm sure he knows that," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I do love you, Bobby Brown, but I think it's best we stay the way we are."

"I love you, too. You know I'll always be here for the both of you?"

"I know that." Stephanie smiled at him and inhaled the smell of dinner, "Now, what are you feeding me?"

"Ah, Chicken a'la King, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and a salad. For desert, we have cherry cheesecake."

Stephanie moaned as she took the plates from the cabinet, "Sounds wonderful." As they sat down to eat, Stephanie thought of something, "Hey, you never said, but after you and Tameka are married, are you going to try for a baby?"

Bobby choked on his water, but smiled, "Yeah, we are. I'm also looking into adopting Malika. Give her my last name and then her bastard of a sperm donor will never be able to touch her or Meka."

"Oh Bobby, that's wonderful news. Does Meka know?" Bobby shook his head. "I can't wait until you tell her!"

The rest of dinner was ate in silence. After dinner was cleaned up, the two made their way out to the couch and discussed Bobby's upcoming plans for the wedding and adoption. Stephanie was thrilled to hear that Bobby wanted to adopt and try for a child of his own… she knew he'd make a wonderful father.

"Come on, Sweetheart, it's time for bed," Bobby said as he pulled her up from the couch around three-thirty in the morning. Walking her back to her bedroom, he pulled the covers back as she slipped out of her jeans, bra, and socks. Bobby stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed behind her. Pulling her back to his chest, he kissed her temple, "Sleep, Sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake."


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm so sorry for the long delay between updates. I'm doing my best to update this in a timely manner, however I'm in the process of boxing up my belongings and moving out of the house. I'll try to be better at updating; I promise! Not fully happy with this chapter, but that might just be because I'm not happy with my life right now. Let me know what you think and I'll try to make the next chapter better! _

* * *

><p>Ranger sat in his office going over expense reports from the other branches when there was a knock at his door. "Enter," he bellowed out.<p>

Stephanie stepped through and shut the door behind her. Ranger looked up and smiled at the pleasant interruption.

"What can I do for you, Babe?" he asked as he pushed away from his desk.

Stephanie strolled up to Ranger's desk and propped her left hip up on the side and smiled. "I was looking for a lunch date partner and was wondering if you're available."

Ranger's eyes widened slightly; he wasn't use to people, mostly women, being so forward with him. Finding his voice, Ranger told her, "I'd love to take you to lunch."

"Oh no," she replied. "I asked you to lunch, I'm paying."

"Steph," Ranger began to argue.

"Shut it, Carlos. I'm buying and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Stephanie began walking to the door, "Meet me in the garage in twenty."

Ranger chuckled to himself as Stephanie shut the door on her way out. Ranger stood there staring at the door wondering what he just got himself into.

Exactly twenty minutes later, he walked into the garage and saw Stephanie leaning against the wall opposite the elevator. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be on time or not," she smiled.

Stalking up to her like she was his prey, he placed a hand on the wall behind her as he used his other hand to trail fingers down her jaw, "I'm never late," he whispered.

Shivers went up and down her spine at his touch. "Okay then, shall we go?" she said to avoid the gaze that was setting her on fire. Sliding out from between him and the wall, Stephanie walked to her truck and hopped in the driver seat. Beeping the horn, she hollered out the window, "You coming?"

"_Not soon enough," _Ranger thought to himself as he walked to her truck. Slipping into the passenger side, he looked over at the beautiful woman driving, "Where to?"

With an evil grin, Stephanie looked at him, "I'm taking you somewhere you'd never go on your own. I'm ordering for you and it will be food that you'd _never_ order."

Ranger groaned, but knew he'd do anything for the woman next to him. As she pulled out of the garage, Stephanie looked over at him, "Are you scared?"

"I don't do scared," Ranger told her.

"Oh that's right, big badass scary man doesn't do scared," she mocked him.

Pulling into the parking lot, Stephanie watched Ranger from the corner of her eye. He looked around, trying to gage what type of food this place had. Not able to find anything to give it away, he shrugged, "Okay, so what is it?"

"Un uh, I'm not telling. And you don't get to see the menu, either," she teased him. Slipping from the truck, she walked around and waited for Ranger to join her.

Slipping his hand into hers, Ranger walked up to the entrance and held the door open for Stephanie. "Smells greasy in here, Babe," he told her as they walked in.

"The greasier the better, Carlos."

Ranger groaned, but kept his mouth shut; this was something she wanted so he'd do it for her. Reaching the table, Ranger pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to be seated. Sitting across from her, he reached for her hand and squeezed, "Are you really going to order for me without allowing me to see the menu?"

"I am. But trust me, you'll love what I order for you," she smiled at him.

The waitress came over to take the order, but instead of Stephanie ordering by the names of the food, Stephanie ordered by number. Ranger gave her a longing look wishing that he knew what she ordered for him.

Waiting on the food to arrive, Ranger looked at Stephanie, "Thank you for inviting me to lunch. I was actually hungry, but not ready to leave the office yet."

"So, why did you?" she asked.

Reaching across the table, Ranger took her hand, "Because a beautiful woman asked me."

Blushing, Stephanie took a sip of her water. "You know, I've never done that before. Not really, anyway. I'm sorry if this causes a problem at work."

"It won't. No one will say a word; and if they do, I'll take them to the mats," he laughed.

Lunch was brought and set on the table. Ranger looked at his plate and smiled. Stephanie had ordered him an order of steak and chicken fajitas. "Wow, this looks wonderful."

"I hope you'll enjoy it. I love coming here for these. I know that it's not the usual twigs and bark you normally eat, but give it a try," Stephanie told him.

Ranger put a fajita together and bit into it. He looked up at Stephanie with surprise at how well it tasted. Once he finished his bite, he smiled, "That's good, Babe."

"I know," she replied as she made one for herself. "Sorry if you were worried that I was going to order you a greasy burger," she laughed.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Ranger looked at Stephanie, "I know this is probably too soon for you, but would you like to go away with me for the weekend? You and Adrian?"

Stephanie stopped walking and stared at Ranger, "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?"

Ranger turned to face Stephanie and saw the worry on her face. Invading her space, he took her hand in his and looked in her eyes, "There is no pressure. I promise."

"Why? Where?" she stuttered.

"I want to take you a few miles out of Trenton; to my house. I want to introduce you to my life… outside of work. What I like, what I do in my free time, how I decompress. The best way to do that is to take you to my house and show you, let you look around, and just relax with you."

"I… I'm not sure."

"Listen, my home has four bedrooms; there is zero pressure. You pick where you and Adrian each sleep. I just want forty-eight hours of uninterrupted time with the two of you." Ranger held her gaze and watched all the emotions and questions fly across her face.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Really?" Ranger asked her, surprised she said yes. When Stephanie nodded, Ranger hugged her to him and kissed her head, "Thank you," he whispered.

OOO

Stephanie double checked to make sure she had Army Bear and blanket, clothes, toothbrushes, and all the necessities for the weekend. Once she was sure Adrian's stuff was ready, she put his suitcase near the door with hers.

Adrian ran to the living room excited for the weekend. "Mama, me tay at Rander's houth."

"Yes, sweetie. You and mama are staying at his house this weekend. I've heard it's going to be a lot of fun," Stephanie responded while she looked out the window for Ranger's truck.

"We thwim?"

Picking Adrian up, Stephanie settled him on her hip, "I packed your swim trunks and your vest, so that if Ranger has a pool, you can go swimming."

Before Adrian had a chance to reply, there was a knock at the door. Squirming to get away from his mother, Adrian slipped to the floor and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Rander!" he squealed.

Ranger kneeled down and picked the tike up, "Woah, did you get taller since this morning?"

Nodding his head, Adrian flexed his arms, "Me dit tronder too."

Ranger and Stephanie laughed as he stepped into the living room with Adrian still clinging to him. Ranger looked at the suitcases, "All set, Babe?"

"We are," she replied as she kissed his cheek. "Adrian, go grab your jacket in case it gets too cold at night," she told him as Ranger sat him down.

As Adrian ran to his room, Ranger took the suitcases and loaded them into his truck. When he returned to the house, Adrian was bouncing up and down with excitement. Looking at Stephanie, Ranger questioned, "His car seat?"

"Oh, it's right here," she said as she grabbed it from the hallway.

Ranger took the seat and buckled it in his truck and turned to head back to the house. Before he could take a step, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw the biggest smile on the tiny face, "Me weady."

Laughing, Ranger picked Adrian up and placed him in the seat, buckled him in, and looked back for Stephanie. After locking up her house, Stephanie joined the guys at the truck. Slipping an arm around Ranger's waist, she hugged him, "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you, so we'll call it even." Ranger kissed her head and opened the door, "Now, get that gorgeous ass in there so I can take you away for the weekend."

Stephanie smiled and hopped in. As Ranger jogged to the driver side, Stephanie turned and made sure Adrian was buckled in correctly.

Ranger pulled out of the drive and headed for the highway. Looking in the rearview mirror, he chuckled when he saw Adrian's eyes close as a thumb gravitated to his mouth. "Babe, he's already asleep," he whispered.

Stephanie nodded, "He always falls asleep in the car when he hasn't had a nap." Looking at her watch, she smiled, "And it is nap time."

The rest of the drive was made in silence; Ranger thought about having Stephanie and her son at his place, how they'd like it, what they'd do, and how he'd allow them to return home on Sunday night if he enjoyed this as much as he was hoping. Stephanie was worried that she'd do something stupid and end up in Ranger's bed.

Pulling up to the gate, Ranger entered a series of numbers and sat as the gates slowly slid open. Chancing a glance at Stephanie, he saw the amazement in her eyes as he pulled through. Going slow enough for her to take in the scenery, Ranger crept up to the house.

"Carlos," she gasped, "it's beautiful!" Ranger watched as Stephanie took in the three-story brick home. The front of the house was ninety percent windows. The yard beautifully landscaped.

"Just wait until you see the inside," Ranger teased her. As he pulled up to the garage, he cut the engine and looked in the rearview mirror once more. "Still sleeping," he said.

Slipping from the truck, Stephanie opened the back door and unbuckled her sleeping son. Cradling his body against hers, she carried him up the walk as she followed Ranger. Once he had the door unlocked and the alarm shut off, he showed her to the downstairs guest room. Placing Adrian in the bed, Stephanie covered him with his blanket and kissed his hair.

Leading Stephanie back to the living room, Ranger motioned for her to have a seat on the couch, "I'll let you explore in a little bit, but right now, I just want to hold you for a few minutes."

Stephanie sat on the couch with Ranger and leaned her back against him. _Oh God, what am I doing? This feels so right, but yet so wrong._ She fought against her urge to sit up and allowed herself to relax against him as he arms came around and held her tight.


	21. Chapter 21

_I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I'm without a computer at the moment and have to either go to a friends house or use the library. I'm working on getting my laptop working, but I'm not sure how long it will take. I wanted to take a moment and thank those of you who have sent messages asking about me... I'm fine... I think. Just getting ready to join the world of singles again. My husband of eighteen years has decided that he'd rather date college girls than be married to me. So, there it is. I found an apartment and moved my things out and the paperwork is in process. I hope to be able to get back to updating regurlarly, but I'm not sure when that will be. Just know, I've NOT abandonded this story. IT WILL BE FINISHED! Now, enough about me! Thank you all for the reviews you've left; I'm sorry I've not done individual replys, just know they are very much appreciated! On to the newest chapter. It is shorter than the rest, but I hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Stephanie took a moment and looked around the living room. It was done in masculine colors, not too dark but just right for what she knew of Ranger<em>, no Carlos<em>, she thought to herself. The couch was a sectional and could be rearranged however you wanted to. There were mahogany end tables at each end, with a matching coffee table in the center. The coffee table showed no rings from cups so she assumed either he never drank in the living room, or he used coasters. There were a few paintings and portraits hanging on his wall. Pictures of Ranger in his desert fatigues surrounded by other men; a few that she recognized from work.

There was a family portrait hanging above the fireplace. She wanted a closer look at it and asked, "So,when do I get the tour?"

"Anytime you want it, Babe," he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I think now would be a good time," she smiled. _If I stay here much longer, who knows what will happen and I'm not ready for that yet._

Ranger stood up and pulled Stephanie with him. "Then let's get started." Ranger watched her pad over to the fireplace and look at the portrait on the wall. Sliding up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "That was the last family portrait taken. It was just before my father passed away three year ago." Pointing to the people in the picture, he told her, "That's my mother, father, me, my older brother Armando, my older sister Celia, and my baby sister Ana."

"Where do they all live?" she asked.

"Mama and Celia live in Newark. Ana and Armando have moved to Miami. Ana is an accountant while Armando runs my Miami office."

Stephanie turned in his arms, "Just how many offices do you have?"

"Trenton, Miami, Atlanta, Boston, and I'm thinking of opening one in Indianapolis."

Stephanie was surprised at all the locations, "Wow, that sure is a lot of them. I didn't realize you had that many."

"Well, business is booming," he smiled.

Leading her from the living room, she saw the kitchen. There were marble countertops, an island in the middle and a bar on the opposite end separating the kitchen from the dining area. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling above the island. "Wow, so not what I expected for you," she whispered.

"I know. No one really knows who I am, Steph. What you see at the office is just a mask of the man. I have to have everyone believe what I want them to, or lives could be in danger."

"Yet, you let me and Adrian in?" she questioned.

Nodding, Ranger took her hand in his, "Yes, I'm letting you two in. I want you to know the man behind the mask. I want you to know the real me… not just Ranger, but Carlos as well."

Stephanie leaned on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Thank you for allowing us to see you."

"MAMA!," they heard from the guest room. Stephanie and Ranger took off running through the living room and down the hall to find a frightened Adrian sitting in the bed, clutching his bear.

"Oh sweetie," cried Stephanie as she scooped him up in her arms. "I'm right here."

Adrian clung his mother and bear, "Me touldn't hear you. Me tawt you lefted me."

"Oh sweetheart, Mama wouldn't leave you in a strange place. You were napping, so Carlos was showing me his home."

Adrian pulled back from his mother's shoulder and looked at her, "Who Tarlos?"

Ranger chuckled, "That's me, buddy."

Adrian looked at Ranger and tilted his head, "No, ou Rander."

Stephanie and Ranger laughed, "Ranger is his work name. His real name is Carlos."

Adrian looked like he wanted to say something else, but refrained. "Did you have a good nap?" Ranger asked and Adrian nodded. "Are you hungry?" Another nod. "Well, I have it on good authority that there are Teddy Graham snacks and juice in the kitchen just waiting for you."

Adrian hopped of Stephanie's lap and ran to the door, "Where the titchen?" he asked hurriedly.

"Come on babe, we need to show the man to the kitchen."

Adrian turned around with his hands on his hips, "Me not man. Me mama's baby boy."

Ranger tried to hide his smile, "I'm sorry. I forgot. I won't let that happen again."

"Be sure not to," Adrian scolded as he waited for directions to his snack.

As Adrian ate his snack, Ranger showed Stephanie more of the house. He had a back porch that was screened and she was sure it would be perfect for sitting on at night. There was a hot tub just off the back porch and a pool in the back yard.

Off the kitchen were stairs leading to the basement. "What's down there?" she asked.

"My home gym."

"I should have guessed," she said as she rolled her eyes. After seeing the rest of the house, it was decided that the three would spend some time in the pool. Adrian ran to get his Thomas the Tank trunks and floaties while Stephanie changed into her bikini.

Stepping from the guest room, Stephanie spotted a bare-chested Ranger leaning against the opposite wall waiting for his companions. She saw his gaze slide up and down her body and she swore she heard a low growl as he took in her red bikini.

"Dios," he muttered, allowing them to walk down the hall in front of him. As he watched her hips sway back and forth, he had to tamp down the feelings he felt stirring up. He knew it was too soon for either of them; he didn't want this to be like all his past relationships. He didn't want a good fuck for now and leave in the morning. No, he found himself really wanting a lasting relationship with Stephanie and Adrian.

As they stepped up to the pool, Stephanie helped Adrian with his life jacket and floaties. Once Adrian was set, he looked at Ranger, "Me jump in?"

"Let me get in first to catch you if you need it, okay?" Adrian nodded and waited while Stephanie watched Ranger dive in the deep end. His body sliced through the water like nothing she'd ever seen before and she found herself in a trance watching as he surfaced directly in front of her.

As the water cascaded down Ranger's chest, Stephanie found herself wishing she could be his towel. "Coming in, Steph?" he asked bringing her out of her naughty thoughts.

Looking around, she noticed Adrian was already in the water and splashing Ranger. He never was afraid of the water; Bobby and Ram had made sure he was in the water as much as possible when he was an infant. Bobby promised her that he'd teach Adrian how to swim using the Rangeman pool.

Dropping her towel that wrapped around her waist, she jumped in the pool and surfaced in front of Ranger and Adrian. After swimming and playing around with Adrian for a little bit, it was time for the three to get out of the pool and find some lunch. As Stephanie dried Adrian off with his towel, she felt Ranger come up behind her.

"Thought we'd form a drying line," he whispered as he wrapped a towel around her body.

"Who will dry you off?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll be dry in just a few moments."

"Of course. Water wouldn't dare stay on your body for more than a few moments," she teased.

After lunch, the three sat down and decided to watch a movie. Since Ranger didn't have any children friendly DVDs, they decided to see what was available on pay-per-view. As they were flipping through the channels, Ranger's land line began to ring.

"Yo," Ranger said as he answered. As Ranger heard the voice on the other end, Stephanie saw the expression on his face change and she wondered who it was.


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I feel horrible about it; here I was updating a few times a week, and now it seem more like a few times a month: I'm so sorry! I hope to have a computer and internet in my apartment soon, so please bear with me a little longer... I PROMISE this story will be finished!_

_Thank you all for the reviews and messages that you've sent me. It means a lot to know that there are some wonderful people still in this world. I've not had a chance to reply to anyone, and for that I"m sorry. Just know that your messages mean the world to me... a few of you have even made my cry with the tenderness and love that has come through your messages. Thank you!_

_Now, on to the next chapter..._

* * *

><p>As Ranger walked through the corridor, he carried Adrian in one arm and held Stephanie's hand in his other. He knew she was fighting to keep from crying and running down the hall. As they turned the corner, Adrian saw Ram and struggled to get free.<p>

"Me do. Me see Ram Ram," Adrian cried.

Ranger sat him on his feet and watched as the little boy ran to Ram. Stephanie stopped walking and stared at the wall of black stretched out along the walls of the small, cramped room.

"Steph, are you okay?" Ranger whispered in her ear.

Stephanie nodded, "I'll be fine once I see he's okay. I… I can't lose him, too."

Ranger pulled her into his strong arms and held her while she got herself under control. Once she was calmed down, she nodded and they headed into the waiting room.

"Report," Range barked out as the men snapped to attention.

Tank stepped forward as Ram slid from the room with Adrian. "Bobby, Binkie, Junior, and Ram were on a takedown. They had the skip on the ground, ready to cuff him. He reached in the bushes and pulled out a gun. Bobby took one to the thigh and one to the shoulder. He's in surgery."

"Anyone else?" Ranger asked as he felt Stephanie's body begin to shake.

"No. Skip is in custody. Unfortunately, he had a little accident on the way. Seems he couldn't walk very well and kept stumbling into things. He may have finally broken his leg on the last fall as well as his nose."

Ranger nodded and led Stephanie to a recently vacated chair. As she sat down, Junior walked over to her. "Steph, can we get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Looking around, she noticed someone was missing, "Has anyone told Meka?"

Junior nodded, "I called her as Tank called Ranger. She'll be here in a few."

Just then, Stephanie heard Meka's voice, "Where the hell is he? Please tell me he's okay."

Stephanie stood up and ran to Tameka. The two stood in the hall, hugging each other when the doctor came through the doors. "Family for Mr. Brown," he stated.

Ranger stepped forward, "I have his medical power of attorney, however we are all his family." Tameka and Stephanie stepped up next to Ranger and waited.

"Mr. Brown is out of surgery and in recovery. He was lucky. Had the bullet in his thigh been an inch to the left, he might have had a different outcome. The next forty-eight hours are the most crucial."

"When can we see him?" Tameka asked.

The doctor looked at the wall, "Give him ten minutes to get in his room, and then he may have two visitors at a time, but for no more than ten minutes."

The doctor left as Ranger turned to hug Stephanie and Tameka. "You two go back first, take as long as you want. Don't worry about the doctor or nurses, we'll handle them."

"Thank you, Ranger," Stephanie whispered.

Stephanie and Tameka walked down the hall to Bobby's room. Entering, they were hit by the sight of all the tubes and wires hooked up to him. Meka, unable to breathe, stepped back through the door into the hall.

Stephanie walked up to Bobby and took his hand. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead, "Bobby, don't you dare leave me. You cannot leave me, Adrian, Tameka, or Malika. We need you."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Stephanie held his hand and prayed that he'd wake up. "I don't know how to go on if I lose you, too. I've already lost Lester. I can't lose you. You've been there to help me through so much, I still need you. I need you to be help me figure some things out. I need my BS nights with you."

Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Ranger standing there. "Now you're in for it. Bossman is here to see you," she joked.

Ranger stepped up to the bed, kissed Steph on her forehead, and looked in her eyes. "How's he doing?"

"Just laying there like a lump on a log," she tried to joke, but the tears escaped anyway.

Ranger reached out and wiped the tears away, "He'll make it, Babe."

"How do you know that?" she questioned. "You know, he use to sit up with me at night and tell me the same thing about Les. I use to believe him. I can't fall for that again. I need to prepare myself for the worst."

Ranger wanted to make her see that Bobby would make it, that she wasn't going to lose her best friend, but he knew that she wouldn't believe him until she saw it with her own eyes. He did the only thing he could, he sat in the chair and waited until she was ready to leave.

Twenty minutes later, Stephanie leaned down, kissed Bobby's forehead, whispered I love you, and stood up from his bed. Reaching for Ranger's hand, she pulled him up and to the door, "I think it's time to go find my son and let him know what's going on," she told him as she wiped her eyes.

Opening the door, she saw Tameka walking towards the room with Tank. Stepping in the hall, she opened her arms for Tameka and squeezed her tight.

"I'm sorry," Meka cried. "I couldn't stay in there. Seeing him like that scared me."

"It's okay. I understand." Stephanie pulled back and looked in Meka's eyes, "Now, listen to me. It's scary seeing him hooked up to all the shit, but go in there and let him know you're here for him. He needs to know that."

Tameka nodded and headed in the room. When the door shut, Stephanie looked through the window to make sure her friends were okay. She saw Tameka sit on the edge of the bed and talk to Bobby. She knew it was okay to leave to find Adrian.

"Tank, where's my son?" she asked.

"Ram took him to the cafeteria. He doesn't know anything and Ram didn't want him around the room and guess what was wrong."

"Thank you," she replied as she looked back at Bobby's room and sighed.

"Go on, Steph. I'll stay out here and keep an eye on her." Stephanie nodded and began walking down the hall to find her baby boy. Ranger caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Stephanie looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Babe, I'm not going to let you tell him alone."

"Ram will be there," she replied.

"Doesn't matter. I'll be there as well." Stephanie smiled up at him and nodded. Walking down the stairs, they found the café and saw Ram with Adrian in the corner.

Ranger squeezed her hand, "You can do this, and I'll be there with you every step of the way." Stephanie smiled and began walking towards her son and Ram.

Adrian looked up and smiled, "Mama." He jumped off the seat and ran to his mother. "Mama, Ram bied me ice tweam."

Stephanie scooped Adrian up and hugged him tight, "I see that baby. Are you having fun with Ram?" She felt him nod. "Good, I'm glad." Walking back to the table, she sat down and situated Adrian on her lap. "Sweetie, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Wut?"

"Well, Bobby is hurt."

"Bebe hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, baby. He was hurt on his job."

With tears in his eyes, he looked up at his mom, "Happen?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger and Ram for help, she wasn't sure exactly how much to tell him. Then she realized she'd never lied to him before and she wasn't about to start now. "Sweetie, Bobby was working on taking a bad guy to jail, but the bad guy hurt Bobby, real bad."

Tears rolling down his little face non-stop, he couldn't help but ask, "He doing to see Daddy?"

Stephanie's tears broke free at that question. Hugging her son tight to her chest, she rocked him back and forth, "I hope not sweetie. I hope not."

OOO

Waking up, Stephanie looked around and remembered they were at the hospital. She had Adrian on her chest and they were covered with a blanket. Turning her head to the side, she saw Ranger, Tank, Ram, and Binkie standing in the corner talking. She didn't see anyone else, so she assumed they'd all gone back to the office.

Ranger noticed that Stephanie was awake and excused himself from the group. Walking over to the couch, he kneeled down and kissed her forehead, "Hey, Babe."

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"It's 2100. Most of the men went home. Tameka is crashed in Bobby's room on a cot." Ranger ran his hand over Adrian's back and smiled at Stephanie, "He crashed out just seconds after you."

Stephanie watched as Ranger's eyes softened while looking at her son. _He really likes him,_ she thought.

Smiling, Ranger looked up at Stephanie, "Yeah, Babe. I do like him. I like him, and I like you," he told her as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

"Out loud?" She blushed when he nodded. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Ranger scooped Adrian off Stephanie and when she sat up, he placed him on the end of the couch still sleeping. "Want to take a walk and stretch your legs?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Stephanie looked over at Ram, "Can you keep an eye on him?"

Ram walked over and hugged Stephanie, "Sure thing. Go get something to eat," he told her as he kissed her temple.

Ranger and Stephanie walked around the corridor of the third floor and past Bobby's room. She saw Tameka sleeping next to Bobby's bed. The monitors beeped as they kept track of his vitals.

Ranger led Stephanie to the cafeteria in the basement and made sure she had food. As they sat there eating, he sat there watching her and realized he wanted to watch her for the rest of his days. He wanted her in his life more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Looking up, she saw him deep in thought, "Carlos," she whispered. "Where'd you go?"

Ranger looked at her and tipped his lips, "Sorry, Babe. Just thinking."

"About what if you don't mind my asking?" she pushed.

"Honestly?" he saw her nod, "About you, Adrian, and me." He reached for her hand and squeezed, "I don't want to scare you, but if you really want to know what I was thinking, I'll tell you."

She thought about it for a moment, "Yes, please."

Taking a deep breath, Ranger steeled himself for rejection, but knew he had to at least tell her the truth. "Steph, I've fallen for you. I can't imagine my life without and Adrian in it. I know it may seem too soon for you, and I'll do what I need to do to give you space and time, but please, I need to know if there is a chance for us."

Stephanie took a deep breath and faced Ranger, "Carlos, the past few months have been wonderful. I've really enjoyed spending time with you. Seeing you interact with my son has been amazing. You are fabulous with him; you don't treat him like a problem and yet you don't act like you have to be nice to him in order to be in my life."

"I know there are things that I still need to get through, and I know I still have a few rough times ahead of me, but I know that with your help, I'll get through them."

Ranger's head snapped up, "Are you saying…"

"Yes, Carlos. I've come to realize that not only do I want you in my life, but I _need_ you in my life. As much as Bobby has been there for me, there are just some things that he can't do. While I don't want to rush into things, I'm ready to close one door and open another."

The smile that appeared on his face was enough to light the room. Standing up, Ranger pulled Stephanie into his embrace and slanted his mouth over hers. When they needed air, he rested his forehead against hers, "God, Babe, you just made me so happy."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all for the reviews and messages. I'm doing a little better. I hope to have internet in my apartment next week, so hopefully I can update regularly again. Had a meeting with the lawyers…. Soon to be ex brought his skanky girlfriend with him. WTF was that about? Anyway, don't mean to bring up my problems…. Just ignore that part. Hope you enjoy this chapter… I moved it ahead a few months, so we'll see how you like it._

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Bobby had been shot. He was released from the hospital a week later and had been on light duty, which meant monitor duty, ever since. When he was released from the hospital, Tameka was there to take him home. She'd decided that he needed to move in with her so she could take care of him. Of course, he didn't complain.<p>

Stephanie and Ranger had found a way to spend every night together until it was time for shuteye. It was an unspoken, yet mutual, agreement that neither wanted to rush things. They were going to take it as it came along.

"Come on Adrian, let's go. I don't want to be late," Stephanie yelled as she grabbed Adrian's backpack and headed to the door.

Adrian came flying down the hall with his bear, "Ready, Mama. Me see Papa today?"

Shutting the door behind them, Stephanie smiled, "Yes, Monkey. You get to see Nana and Papa today. Then, tonight, Uncle Bobby will pick you up."

Stephanie had begun calling her son Monkey because was constantly climbing things. She'd walked into the kitchen one time to see him pushing the chair over to the counter, climing up the chair, standing on the counter, and looking for something else to stand on to reach to top of the refrigerator. When she asked him what he was doing, he told her he was looking for the cookies. She laughed, put him on the floor and told him he was a monkey; and the name stuck.

"Yay. Me see Bebe, too." Adrian was bouncing up and down as he waited for his mother to unlock the car. He hadn't seen Bobby in a couple of weeks and he missed him.

Once Stephanie had Adrian in the car and ready to go, she drove to Ester and Lincoln's place. Pulling in the drive, they saw Lincoln sitting on the front porch, fishing pole in hand. As soon as Stephanie stopped the car, Adrian was trying to find a way to undo his car seat straps, "Me out, Mama. Me out."

"Hold on, Monkey," she laughed. Opening up the back door, she reached in and undid his buckles. As soon as he was free, Adrian jumped from the seat and ran to the porch, "Papa, Papa, Papa," he yelled the entire way.

Stephanie laughed as she watched her son run to his grandfather. Ester stepped on the porch when she heard the commotion, "Stephanie, Dear, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," she said as she accepted a hug from Ester.

"It's been too long. We were beginning to wonder if we'd lost you and Adrian," Ester scolded her.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on. The job, Bobby getting hurt, just a lot of stuff." Stephanie looked around and sighed, "Actually, I need to talk to you and Lincoln about something."

Ester looked at Adrian and Lincoln, "Adrian, why don't you go put your stuff in your room. There are cookies and milk on the counter."

"Thank you, Nana," he said as he ran into the house.

"Lincoln, Steph needs to talk to us," Ester said as she sat next to Lincoln.

Stephanie was so nervous, she was wringing her hands. Finally , she took a deep breath and decided the best way to do it was to just say it. "I loved your son more than anything in this world. Hell, I still love Lester so much. But…"

Ester watched Stephanie struggle with what she needed to say, and knew what was coming. "Who is he?" she asked.

Stephanie looked up in shock, "I don't want you to hate me," she whispered.

Ester stood and pulled Stephanie into a hug, "Dear, we could never hate you. We know you need to move on."

Stephanie took a deep breath again and looked at Ester, "Carlos."

"Carlos? Do we know him?" Lincoln asked. "I want to meet whomever you are dating. I need to make sure they aren't going to hurt you or Adrian."

"You've met him, but you probably only know him by his street name, Ranger."

Lincoln smiled and nodded, "He's a good man. He'll take care of you two."

"Now, you run along. I'm taking my grandson fishing," Lincoln told her just as Adrian ran out the door.

"Papa, we do fishin?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going in just a few. Those fish are biting like crazy."

Stephanie kneeled down to Adrian and hugged him, "Okay, Monkey, be good today and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Standing up with Adrian in her arms, she looked at Ester, "Bobby will be picking him up later."

"Me stay wid Unca Bebe," Adrian excitedly told his grandparents. Stephanie kissed her son and sat him on his feet before she headed back to her car. She had to head into work and didn't want to be late.

OOO

Stephanie was sitting at her desk when she heard the knock on her wall. Looking up, she smiled as Ranger relaxed against her cubicle frame, his shades tucked in the neck of his painted on shirt. "Well, well. What can I do you for?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you were free for the night?"

"I am. Bobby and Meka are taking Adrian for the night. Why?" she wondered.

"Well, we were supposed to have had forty-eight uninterrupted hours a few months ago, but that went to hell when Bobby got shot. I'd like to claim a few of those hours tonight," he said as he stalked over to her.

With her heart racing, she looked up at him, "Oh? How many hours?"

Kneeling down in front of her, Ranger took her hand in one of his and used his other hand to trace fingers down her jaw line, "I'm thinking from now until late tomorrow."

"All night?" she squeaked.

"I have somewhere I'd like to take you and then we'll see where we end up. If we end up at the same place for the night, great. If not, then I'll kiss you goodnight at your door," he smiled as he stood up.

Stephanie stood up with him and looked around. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"A few hours, but I have something I'd like for you to wear for me," he told her.

Heading to the elevator, Ranger hit the button for the garage, "Go home, get showered or whatever it is you need to do, just don't get dressed. I'll be over in thirty with the clothes."

Stephanie smiled and nodded; she couldn't wait to see what Ranger wanted her to wear. When the doors opened to the garage, he kissed her and waited until she pulled out before heading up to seven.

OOO

Stepping from the shower, Stephanie heard the knock at her door. Grabbing her robe, she threw it on and walked to the door. She looked out the window and saw Ranger standing there in black dress slacks and a grey button up shirt.

Opening the door, Stephanie smiled, "Come in handsome."

Ranger tipped his lips in a slight smile, kissed her lips, and walked past her. As she shut the door, Ranger held his hands out with the box, "This is for you."

Taking the box, she sat on the couch and opened it finding a black dress that tied behind her neck and hit two inches above her knees. The neckline plunged down between her breasts and the back was open.

"Wow, Carlos. This is beautiful. Thank you," she whispered as she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I knew as soon as I saw it, that it was made for you. I'd be honored if you'd wear it tonight," he replied as he watched her stand up.

"Give me a few moments to get changed?"

Ranger nodded and watched as Stephanie walked down the hall to her bedroom. Sitting back on the couch, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the tickets they'd be using. _I just hope you like this, Babe,_ he thought to himself. This would be the first date he'd been on in many, many years and he didn't want to mess things up.

After about ten minutes, he heard the door open. Standing up, he turned to face the hall and watched Stephanie sashay down the hall. With ever step she took, he felt his slacks get tighter. He knew she'd look beautiful in the dress, but he had no idea just how much it would affect him.

"Babe," he forced out.

"See something you like, Carlos?" she purred.

Ranger stepped forward, growling as he reached for Stephanie's hand. "I think we need to leave now, or we won't be leaving at all. Dios, I had no fucking clue you'd look that damn hot in the dress."

Pulling her to him, Ranger ravaged her lips as his hands roamed her back finding that it went lower than he realized. Resting his forehead against her, he began reciting the serenity prayer.

Finding that a little strange, Stephanie pulled back a touch, "Carlos, why are whispering the serenity prayer?"

"Because, Babe. I need to be able to control myself tonight. I need to make sure that I know the men are going to look at you and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I have to accept that you look hot and everyone is going to be wishing they were me."

Stephanie smirked a little, "Well, I guess I should be saying it with you because honestly, the women are going to be checking you out tonight."

"Shall we just stay here and not worry about everyone else?" he joked.

"Hell No, I'm in the mood to go out and I want to see where you plan on taking me. Now, let's go."

Ranger allowed Stephanie to lead the way; mostly so he could watch her ass move in the dress, but also so he had time to adjust himself. When they reached the turbo, he opened the door and handed her into the seat. Seeing the dress slide up her thighs as she sat down, Ranger growled and banged his head against the top of the car.

"Carlos, don't dent the car," Stephanie joked.

Ranger shut the door, jogged to his side, and slid in the driver seat. Backing out of the driveway, he flew down the street and headed out to Newark. The drive was silent, but not boring. Ranger's eyes kept drifting to the passenger seat where he saw Stephanie move around every few minutes causing her dress to ride farther up.

Not able to take it longer, Ranger reached over and placed his right hand on her left thigh, "Babe."

"Carlos."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Me?" she asked as she batted her eye lashes. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're beginning to play with fire, Babe."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger and smiled, "I always did like things hot," she whispered as her fingers walked up his arm to his shoulder. Feeling him slightly shiver, she traced a finger from his ear lobe down his jaw and over his lips.

When Ranger felt her finger cross his lips, he sucked in a breath and kissed the tip of her finger. Stopping at a red light, Ranger shifted slightly in his seat. Grabbing her left hand, he brought her fingers back to his lips. After kissing each one, he placed her hand on his thigh and intertwined their fingers.

Stephanie leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she turned her head and looked at Ranger. His eyes twinkling with amusement, excitement, or love; she wasn't sure which one it was, but she was certain it was because of her.

Pulling into a parking lot, Ranger cut the engine and turned to Stephanie. "Shall we?"

Looking around Stephanie saw they were in line for a valet, "Where are we, Carlos?"

"I'm taking you to dinner just around the corner and then we'll be coming back here to see a musical," he told her, hoping that she wouldn't think it was lame.

"Oh, Carlos. I've never been to a musical before. What are we going to see?"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled the tickets out and handed them to Stephanie. He watched her expression as she read the Les Miserables.

"Carlos," she whispered. "I've always wanted to see this. I've only ever seen it in the movie form. I've heard the live musical is so much better."

"It is," he smiled. "I hope this means you really are happy with my choice."

Stephanie leaned over and kissed him. "I'm more than happy. Thank you. I can't wait to see it."

Ranger's door was opened, he stepped out, walked around the vehicle, and growled when he saw the young kid had opened Stephanie's door and was staring at her. Walking up to Stephanie, Ranger held his hand out for her, looked at the horny teenager, and growled, "MINE."

* * *

><p>AN: I've been working on my next story for after this is done. I"ve been writing it out on paper since I just got my laptop. I need to get the first few chapters typed up, but am wondering if there are any Beta's who read this and would like sign on for the next story? I've not used a beta before, but I'm wondering if it might make my stories even better... I can take constructive critisism and suggestions.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you to all who read the last chapter and reviewed. I hope this chapter is just as good, but I doubt it. I'm sorry for cutting the "musical" scene short, but honestly, it's been YEARS since I've seen Les Miserables and can't remember much about it. I hope you will read and let me know what you think!_

Ranger couldn't take his eyes off Stephanie during the entire meal. He was mesmerized by her looks in the dress and the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders. When the waiter had originally come to take their orders, he stared at Stephanie and Ranger thought he was going to have to hide a body. Luckily, the waiter took the hint of Ranger's glare and kept his eyes off Stephanie.

After dinner, Ranger and Stephanie held hands as they walked back to the theatre. There was plenty of time before the show was to start, so they sat on the bench outside and enjoyed the breeze.

Ranger's fingers traced circles on her shoulder, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked as he stood to take his jacket off.

Reaching for his hand, she shook her head, "No, I'm not cold. I'm actually very comfortable," she smiled as he sat back down. Scooting closer to Ranger, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure, Babe," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Do you need to call Bobby and check on Adrian?" he asked her knowing this was the first time she'd been away from him in a long time.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. He has his Uncle Bebe," she laughed. Looking up in his eyes, she cupped his face with her palm, "But, thank you for asking… for not forgetting about him."

"Steph, he's your son. He's a part of you. I know if I want you in my life, I gain him as well."

Stephanie was about to lean in for a kiss when her phone began to ring. Laughing, she looked at Ranger, "See what you started?" Not quite understanding her, she explained, "That's Bobby's ringtone."

Ranger laughed as Stephanie answered her phone and spoke to her son. After a few moments, she held her phone out to him, "Adrian would like to speak with you," she giggled.

"Hello," he said as he reached for her hand. He listened for a moment and chuckled, "Yes, Sir. I'll be good, I promise. Goodnight, Adrian."

Closing the phone and handing it back to Stephanie, he had to laugh, "Babe, your son just threatened to kick me knees if I didn't treat you right."

Stephanie laughed, "I'm sorry, Carlos. He's very protective lately."

"It's fine, Babe. Just means I better be on my best behavior," he joked.

OOO

Ranger and Stephanie found their seats just as the lights died down for the show to start. Having never been to the musical, Stephanie wasn't sure what to expect; however, Ranger knew he needed to make sure he had plenty of Kleenex for the woman with him.

The show started and Stephanie was mesmerized by the music, the actors, and the entire show in and of itself. There were a few times when she tried to fight the tears, but when Ranger wrapped an arm around her, the tears flowed. Sensing she was trying hard to fight the tears, Ranger reached in his pocket and produced a packet of Kleenex.

Stephanie accepted the Kleenex and wiped her tears while watching the rest of the scenes unfold in front of her. When the musical was done, she sat there, unmoving, and totally stunned. Ranger looked at her and pushed an errant curl behind her ear, "Babe?"

Looking at him, she smiled, "I loved it, Carlos. Thank you so much for bringing me here. That was one thousand times better than the movie. I don't think I'll ever forget this experience."

Ranger leaned in and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers, "I'm glad you enjoyed it and I am very happy to be able to experience it with you." They sat there until the theatre had emptied out.

As Ranger stood, he offered Stephanie his hand and helped her from the seat. As they walked out of the theatre, they passed a booth where CDs, DVDs, and t-shirts were sold. Stephanie stopped to look at the CDs and Ranger handed his credit card to the lady behind the counter.

"Carlos, you don't need to buy this, I can do it," she reprimanded him.

"I know you can, Babe. I want to," he told her as he signed the receipt.

OOO

Ranger tipped the young valet and handed Stephanie into the passenger seat. Watching her sit down and her dress ride up her thighs, had him growling once again. "Dios, I'm going to die tonight," he mumbled under his breath.

As he angled into the driver seat, he reached over for Stephanie's hand and placed it on his thigh, "Where to?"

Looking over at Ranger, she smiled and leaned her head back against the headrest, "Anywhere, Carlos," she whispered.

Ranger turned the corner and headed the opposite direction from which they came. Ranger slipped into his zone while he drove and thought about where he was going. _Would she be upset? Would she be comfortable with it? Would she tell him no? _All those thoughts, and others ran through his mind as he drove.

Pulling up in front of a Victorian house, Ranger watched as Stephanie looked out the window. "Where are we, Carlos?"

"I have a standing invitation for this bed & breakfast, but if you wish to be taken home, I'll understand. I'll take you home, kiss you goodnight, and see you tomorrow," he told her and held his breath for her answer.

Stephanie closed her eyes; _I can do this. I can do this. I CAN do this._ She chanted to herself. Opening her eyes, she saw the concern on Ranger's face and smiled. "I'm fine and I'd like to stay here with you."

Turning off the engine, Ranger opened his door and walked around to help Stephanie out. When he shut her door, he made his way to the trunk and opened it, pulling out a duffle bag before shutting the trunk again, and beeping the car locked.

"Pretty sure of yourself?" she teased him.

"No. Hopeful and always prepared," he smiled back at her.

"Oh, you were a boy scout?"

"Babe," he said while shaking his head and walking to the front door.

When they walked in, he rang the bell on the desk and waited a moment before a beautiful woman with long jet black hair and caramel skin walked in the room. "Carlos, how wonderful to see you," she said as she came around the desk and hugged him. Looking up, she saw Stephanie standing there, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were bringing someone."

Ranger put an arm around Stephanie and pulled her close, "Marisa, this is Stephanie. Babe, this is my older sister, Marisa."

Stephanie shook Marisa's hand, "It's nice to meet you," she said shyly. She had no idea she'd be meeting any of Ranger's family and was feeling a little self-conscience.

"Mar, just the room, please?" Ranger begged as he felt Steph tense up.

Marisa grabbed the key to the room on the third floor, "It's all set. Breakfast begins at seven," she relied to the retreating backs of her new guests.

"Sorry, Babe. I should have told you who owned the B&B," Ranger told her as they climbed to the third floor. "I was hoping that we'd just be able to sneak in, grab the keys, and she'd find out in the morning."

"It's okay, Carlos. I was surprised, but it's okay." Reaching the third floor, Stephanie smiled, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, all the women in the family got their looks from my mother," Ranger told her as they walked into the room.

Stephanie gasped when the light was turned on. There was a king sized bed near the fireplace, a love seat on the opposite wall in front of the window. There was a door that led to the balcony and a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.

"Carlos, this is beautiful," she told him as she opened the door to the balcony. Stepping outside, she looked up and saw all the stars shining down, "Amazing," she whispered.

"Yeah, it is," Ranger told her as he came up behind her. Pulling her hair off her neck, he suckled her skin. Feeling her relax back against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood that way for a few moments before Ranger let her go and walked back inside. When he reappeared, he had a blanket and two pillows in his arms.

"Carlos, what are you up to?" Stephanie asked as she watched him move to the center of the balcony.

Ranger didn't answer, but instead took the blanket and laid it on the floor. Tossing the two pillows on the blanket, he reached for Stephanie's hand and helped lower her onto the blanket. Sitting down beside her, he ran his hand up and down her arm, "I've always loved star gazing from here."

Leaning back on the blanket, Stephanie looked up at the stars and was amazed at how everything else disappeared. Feeling Ranger lie down next to her, she turned her face and smiled, "It's wonderful up here."

Ranger looked over and smiled. Turning to his side, he leaned up on his left arm and gazed down at the beauty next to him. Leaning down, his lips grazed hers in a quick and gentle kiss. As he went to pull back, he felt her arm circle his neck and pull him back down to her.

Ranger's right hand cupped Stephanie's face as he kissed her more, his tongue swiping across her lips, asking for entrance. When she opened, his tongue swept in and began a duel with hers.

Her hands slid down his chest and back up under his shirt. When her nails scraped his nipples, she heard him suck in a breath. When she slid her hands back down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, he pulled back, "Babe?"

"I'm tired of waiting, Carlos. I don't want to wait anymore. There's no reason for me to wait." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Just remember it's been over two years since I've been with anyone."

"We'll take it nice and slow, Babe. I promise," he told her as he captured her lips in another searing kiss.

_And now I'm going to go run and hide so you can't kill me for leaving it there..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay, here you go... thank you for letting me live to write this chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it... actually I hope I did them justice. Not really in the mood to write about what I'm not getting, but hey... at least someone is, right? Anyway, let me know! There is probably only one MAYBE two more chapters to go before this story is complete. But, never fear... I'm already working on a new story that I'll start posting in a few weeks._

_Now, if smut really bothers you, then SKIP this ENTIRE chapter... except for maybe the last four or so lines;)_

Ranger let Stephanie take the lead; he didn't want to rush her or do something she wasn't ready for. However, when she sat up and took his tie off, he had to fight to restrain himself from undressing her.

Once his tie was off, Stephanie pushed him down on his back and straddled his body. She began kissing his forehead, eyes, and finally his lips. Leaning over him, Stephanie felt a power like she'd never felt before and she knew, in that instant, that she was ready to make love to Carlos.

Unable to control himself any longer, Ranger's hands began sliding up and down her sides. His fingers found the hem of her dress had ridden up to her thighs and on one upward movement, his fingers caught the hem and pulled it up a little.

Ranger sat up with Stephanie still straddling his lap and his lips attacked her neck causing her to gasp. He felt her hands rip his shirt open, sending buttons flying every direction. Not realizing what had happened, Ranger was stunned when he felt her dress against his chest.

Watching her eyes, he reached to untie her dress. When she felt where his hands were headed, she looked in his eyes and slightly nodded. When the dress was untied, his lips landed on her shoulder and kissed downwards as the front of the dress fell. Ranger's eyes darkened as he took in the site of her naked breasts in front of him.

Leaning he head down, he took the left nipple in his mouth and heard her moan. His hand began tweaking the right nipple so it wouldn't feel left out. Switching between the two every so often left Stephanie panting for more and feeling like she was about to explode.

When he lifted away from her nipples and looked in her eyes, he was shocked to see the love and lust pouring out. Laying her back gently, he slid the dress from her body and looked as she lay before him in a pair of black lacy panties that left nothing to the imagination.

Feeling a little self-conscious, she began to cover her breasts with her arms. When he saw what she was doing, he stopped her, "No, Querida. I want to see all of you. You're a very beautiful woman." When he saw Stephanie relax, and drop her arms back to her side, he slid down her body and began kissing from her calves up to her thigh on the left leg, stopped, and repeated the same motion on the right.

When he reached the apex of legs, he inhaled deeply and fought for control. He wanted her; he wanted to be burred so deep inside her, that neither knew where they started or ended. He wanted to taste her, devour her, make her scream his name. But he didn't want to push her; he wanted this to be about her and her needs, wants, desires, and wishes.

"Carlos, don't stop," he heard her whimper and realized he'd been still for too long. Hooking his thumbs in the thin band of her panties, he slowly drug them down her legs, savoring every inch of her body that was exposed as he did.

When he reached her feet, he tossed the panties aside, closed his eyes for a moment to gain some more control, and began kissing up her legs once again. When he reached her small thatch of curls, he heard her moan. Looking up, he saw she had begun playing with her nipples.

His tongue jetted out as he licked her once, twice, three times before he felt her fingers in his hair. "Oh God," she cried out. "That feels so wonderful."

Taking his right hand, he slid a finger inside her fiery furnace, amazed how slick she was. He slipped a second finger in and began working them in and out in a slow motion while his tongue swirled around her clit. Taking his time to get her worked up was almost as much torture to him, but he loved every second of it.

He felt her core become hotter every second and knew she was close. When he wiggled his fingers inside and sucked on her clit, he heard her scream, "Oh God, Carlos. Don't stop." He felt the her walls convulse on his fingers, pulling them deeper. When he looked up at Stephanie, he saw her head turning side to side as if fighting to stay alert.

Finally, when her body calmed down, he slipped his fingers from her center and licked them with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Stephanie had sat up and was advancing on him. She began kissing him while gently pushing him backwards. When he was stretched out on his back, she began moving her kisses to his chest.

Her tongue swirled around his nipples, teeth lightly nipping the points. She noticed he seemed to like the teeth on his nipples as he moaned every time she did it. Her hands roamed down his chest and, when she hit his waistband, her fingers unbuckled his belt. Once his button and zipper were undone, his lifted his hips so she could pull his pants off.

Ranger watched Stephanie's expression when she pulled his pants off and found him without boxers. He saw the red tint in her cheeks and then her tongue dart out. "Mmm mmm mmm," she moaned. Moving her body backwards, she lowered her lips to his hip and kissed her way across from to the other.

Just as she took him in her mouth, Ranger felt rain drops land on his chest. He didn't say anything as he hoped they would stop. Stephanie's mouth tightened on his cock as she slid farther down, taking him all in. He fought the urge to grab her head and just let her control the speed and depth at which she sucked him. Stephanie reached her hand up and grasped his balls, cradling them and squeezing gently every so often. Ranger wasn't sure how much more he could take; it had been years since he'd had himself buried in someone's mouth.

As Stephanie's suction and speed picked up, Ranger found himself moving his hips in time with her body. He felt the familiar tingle start as his balls tightened up. "Steph," he moaned as his hand curled in her hair. She knew he was about to cum and sped up a little more. Just as she squeezed his balls one last time, he unloaded down her throat. She felt him pulse against her tongue and she wasn't sure who moaned louder, but she was pretty sure it was her.

When she released him from her mouth, he pulled her up to him and kissed her with all he had. "That was amazing," he whispered. She laid next to him, wrapped in his arms for a little bit. Neither said a word. They were just enjoying the night and what had transpired between them.

When Stephanie flipped to her back, Ranger turned over and began kissing her again. His hand slid down her chest and his fingers slipped between her slick folds. When he reached center, her hips bucked up and she cried, "Carlos. Oh God, so good."

Taking his hand away, Ranger sat up for a moment, and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a condom and laid back down next to Stephanie. "Babe, are you sure?"

Stephanie took the wrapper from his hand, ripped it open, and sheathed Ranger's cock herself. "Yes, Carlos. I want you inside of me now."

Ranger rolled on top of Stephanie and positioned himself at her entrance. Never taking his eyes off hers, he slowly pushed himself inside. He heard her gasp as he entered her and he was amazed to find how tight she was. He knew it had been years since she'd been with anyone so he stilled himself to allow her time to adjust to him.

A few minutes later, he felt her hips begin to move and knew he could slide in and out. Stephanie closed her eyes and enjoyed the fell of Ranger's cock moving inside her. Every few minutes, Ranger's speed would increase, as would Stephanie's moans. Stephanie's hands roamed up and down his back, her nails digging in and dragging down. She was sure she'd leave marks, but she couldn't help it.

"Ohh, Carlos. Faster, please. Oh God, faster," she moaned into his mouth.

Ranger wrapped his arms under her and grabbed on to the top of her shoulders. With each thrust into her, he pulled her body down to him. He could feel the tip of the cock hitting her cervix. Just as he felt her walls begin to tighten around him, he felt the rain coming down.

"Harder, don't stop," she chanted. With one final thrust, she exploded around him. Her walls pulling him deeper, her nails digging in harder, his mouth clamped onto her neck. He rode her orgasm out with her, slowing his pace. Ranger could tell when she'd come down and he began moving again.

The faster he moved, the harder the rain hit them. Stephanie leaned up, kissed his lips, and shoved him over. Never breaking contact, she was now on top riding Ranger for all she was worth. His hands slid up and began kneading her breasts. Fingers pulling on her nipples. "Ride me, Babe. Take what you want," he chanted as she bounced up and down.

Stephanie reached a hand behind her and grasped his balls and squeezed. That was all it took for Ranger. He took a hand, reached down to where they were joined, and pinched her clit as he went over the edge. She followed him; her muscles milking his cock.

She collapsed forward onto his chest, out of breath, and soaking wet. Unable to form words, she kissed his chest and played with his nipples. Ranger's arms enveloped her and held her to him. He kissed the top of her head and pushed the hair out of her face.

"That…" she couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling.

"Babe, thank you."

Sitting up, she gave him a confused expression, "For what?"

Cradling her face in his hands, he looked in her eyes, "For making a fantasy come true."

Sitting up, she felt him begin to grow hard inside her once again. Rocking her hips back and forth, she smiled at him and ran her hands down his chest. "What fantasy was that?"

Fondling her breasts again, he pushed his hips up into her, "Making love in the rain. I've never done that before."

"Well," she said as she moved up and down his cock a little, "Shall we make it come true again?"

They made love two more times in the rain before deciding it was time to go in and warm up before getting sick. A warm bath and lit fireplace warmed them up quicker than anything. Ranger sat on the floor, leaning up against the bed with Stephanie nestled between his legs. He took the towel from around her hair and tossed it aside. Reaching for the brush, he began brushing the tangles from her head.

When her hair was tangle free, Stephanie leaned her head back and rested it on Ranger's shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her to him. He heard her sigh and wondered what she was thinking, but he didn't want to break the silence. He didn't have to wait long though.

"Carlos?"

"Hmm?" he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Knowing it was time to admit what was in her heart and on her mind, she took a deep breath, "I love you, Carlos."

Ranger squeezed her tighter and took a deep breath to calm his emotions before whispering, "I love you, too, Babe."


	26. Chapter 26

_This is it, the end of the road for Broken Road. I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this story. I know I made you cry, but hopefully made you laugh as well. I always said I'd never do a Babe story, but I was asked to turn this into a Babe, and once I thought about it, I liked the idea...I hope you did too! This is a short chapter, more of an epilogue. I hope it makes sense and I hope you enjoy it! I'll be taking a couple of weeks off from posting. I do have another story in the works, and once I get a few chapters written, I'll begin posting, so be on the lookout for it... add me to your author alert so you don't miss it! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages... they kept me wanting to write more!_

_Two years later…_

"Adrian, are you ready?" Stephanie hollered down the hall.

Adrian came running to the living room, "I'm ready, Mommy." He stopped in front of his mother and smiled, "You look beautiful!"

Blushing, Stephanie smiled as she kneeled in front of him, "You look pretty handsome yourself. Let me adjust your tie," she said as she straightened it. "Are you ready for today?"

"I am," he told her excitedly.

"Do you know your role?" He nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"What's that mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Do you have butterflies in your tummy?"

Adrian laughed, "You're funny."

"Why's that?" she questioned him.

"Because. I'd only have butterflies in my tummy if I eated them and I don't eat butterflies."

Stephanie laughed and hugged her son. "How silly of me!" she said and slapped her forehead. "Okay, how about this is your tummy doing flips?"

"MOMMY! My tummy can't do flips," he told her with his hands on his hips.

Stephanie gave up trying to explain him being nervous. "You know there will be a lot of people there today, right?"

"I do. Nana, Papa, Memaw, Pawpaw, Uncle Bebe, Ram Ram, everyone!"

"Okay, well, if you get to feeling funny and don't think you can do it, just let someone know and you can sit, okay?"

"Okay."

Stephanie and Adrian headed out to the car. After Adrian buckled up, Stephanie shut the door and headed to the driver side. "You sure are a big boy; able to buckle yourself in."

"I know," he replied.

OOO

Pulling into the parking lot, Adrian yelled when he saw all the vehicles, "That's a lot of people."

"It is. Are you sure you can do this?"

"I can. I'm a big boy!"

They walked in the back door and met up with Bobby. "Hey Sweetheart," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Are you ready for today?"

"I am. Nowhere else I'd rather be," she said as she hugged him. "Where's Tameka?"

Bobby pointed to the door behind him, "She's in there waiting for you."

"Uncle Bebe, I'm ready!"

"Good. I'm glad buddy." Bobby looked at Stephanie, kissed her cheek again and pushed her toward the door, "Go get ready."

Opening the door, Stephanie was greeted by Tameka and Malika. "Oh girl, I was afraid you'd not show up."

Stephanie laughed, "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this day for so long!"

OOO

The music began playing and there was a knock at the door. When the door was opened, everyone filed out in the order they were walking down the aisle. "Here we go, this is it," Stephanie told Tameka before she started walking down the aisle.

Stephanie walked through the church in her purple strapless dress, smiled the entire way down and stopped in front of Ranger. Looking in his eyes, she whispered, "I love you" and moved in front of Bobby. "Take care of her," she told him and took her spot on the other side of the room.

Malika and Adrian walked down the aisle together; Malika tossing flowers while Adrian carried the rings. When the kids were at the end, the music changed, everyone rose, and turned to face the back of the church.

When Tameka stepped through in her white dress and veil, everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked. Stephanie stole a glance at Bobby and saw his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Tameka took her spot next to Bobby and waited for the minister to begin. During the ceremony, Ranger and Stephanie held each other's eyes; both remembering when the four of them were in opposite spots. Tameka had been Stephanie's Maid of Honor while Bobby had stood up for Ranger.

_It was a quiet ceremony, only the closest of friends and family were invited… which meant all of Rangeman, Stephanie's family, Ranger's family, and Lester's family. Everyone was happy for the couple and glad they have finally tied the knot._

_A few months after Ranger and Stephanie were married, they sat Adrian down and told him that Ranger had a question for him. Ranger wanted to adopt Adrian and take care of him for the rest of his life. Adrian was thrilled to finally have someone he could call Daddy. He knew Ranger wasn't his father, but he was the only dad he'd really ever known._

_A week after the adoption was finalized, Stephanie found Ranger in his office going over reports from other offices. She walked up to him, sat in his lap, and kissed him. Leaning her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Time to stop working, Daddy."_

"_Babe, just one more report?" he asked._

"_Nope, your children are going to need you to stop working at certain time each day," she told him while looking in his eyes. She knew the exact moment he understood what she was saying._

"_Babe. We're pregnant?" She nodded. "Seriously?"_

"_Yes," she said producing the pregnancy test from home and the ultrasound picture showing a little bean at seven weeks along._

_Ranger kissed Stephanie and pulled her to him, "A baby? My baby?"_

_When she nodded again, he lifted her up, opened his door, and hollered, "We're having a baby!"_

_All of Rangeman clapped and cheered for the couple. They were thrilled that there'd be a new Rangeman recruit wandering the halls soon._

Ranger's thoughts drifted back to current day as the minister announced Bobby and Tameka were man and wife. As everyone began walking back down the aisle, Ranger reached for his wife's hand and kissed her. Placing his hand on her swollen abdomen, he felt his daughter kick and he laughed. Leaning down, he kissed Stephanie's belly and whispered, "I can't wait to meet you Tessa Marie Manoso."

Standing up, Ranger felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. Adrian reached his hands up, "Daddy, can you carry me?"

Ranger picked his son up, wrapped an arm around his wife, and walked from the church to go celebrate with his family and friends.

The End!


End file.
